Fire White
by Luyza.chan
Summary: Eles a queriam para si. Ela queria uma vida comum. Entre seu passado e seu futuro, Lilian Holtz terá que escolher mais do que apenas entregar seu coração. Ela será presa há uma disputa milenar com prêmios muito mais valiosos que sua sanidade.
1. Prologo

Fire-White.

A historia é totalmente minha e da minha cabeça, metade dela já está escrita e a outra metade pronta na minha mente. Os Personagens de Crepúsculo não me pertencem, exceto os obviamente, não mencionáveis na saga que são portanto de minha autoria.

Os Shippers são de Embry Call/ Lillian Holtz.

O Contesto da Saga Crepúsculo é o mesmo com poucos detalhes diferentes, mas necessários para dar sentido a minha fanfic.

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

**_ O Fim _**

__ Tudo bem, vamos conversar. - disse-me._  
_Pareci mais corajosa do que me sentia._  
__ Estamos indo embora._  
_Ele respirou fundo, mesmo que fosse desnecessário._  
__ Porque agora? Mais um ano..._  
__ è a hora certa. Afinal quanto tempo mais vou ter de ficar presa aqui?. De qualquer jeito vocês vão ter de ir embora logo. César já não aparenta a idade que deveria ter._  
_Minha resposta deve te-lo confundido de uma alguma maneira..._  
__ Bem, posso conversar com minha família e nós poderemos organizar as coisas e..._  
__ Quando eu digo "nós"..._  
__ Você quer dizer você. - me interrompeu e eu consenti._  
_A ruga entre seus olhos se intensificou ainda mais. Ele parecia não estar entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele havia me entendido mal._  
__ Sim... Eles vão para Nova York, meu pai aceitou a promoção da empresa..._  
__ Eu vou com você. - disse firme._  
_Sua expressão se transformando de confusa para decidida._  
__ Não. Você não pode._  
_A frieza em minhas palavras surpreenderão até a mim._  
__ Porque não?_  
__ Porque não é o lugar certo para você..._  
__ O lugar certo para mim é o seu lado... - ele deu um passo em minha direção, eu recuei um._  
_Se um mero toque seu, um roçar de peles acontecesse, eu jogaria tudo para o alto... As coisas não podiam ser assim... não era certo assim.._  
_Eu estava protegendo-o..._  
__ Não sou boa o bastante para você..._  
__ Não seja ridícula! - a raiva dando lugar a determinação e seu olhar se tornou implorativo. - Você é a melhor parte da minha vida..._  
__ Você está morto..._  
_Aquilo estava me quebrando... em pedaços que talvez nunca fossem conseguir ser colados... recuperados ou tampados..._  
__ O que aconteceu não foi nada! - exclamou exasperado._  
__ Tem razão. - concordei. - Foi exatamente o esperado._  
__ Você não pode estar falando sério... Aquilo foi..._  
__ Eu estou terminando com você._  
_Eu não podia sustentar seu olhar. Não podia encarar aquelas orbes douradas que tanto me fascinavam... Poderia colocar tudo a perder... poderia..._  
__ Eu posso te proteger! Eu posso..._  
_Quando voltei meu olhar ao seu, foi usando a parte escura de mim que nem sabia que existia..._  
__ Eu não quero que você venha comigo. - pronunciei as palavras de modo lento e preciso._  
_Seus olhos frios me observando com intensidade, como se ele estivesse absorvendo minhas palavras._  
_Tive de repetir minhas palavras diversas vezes em minha mente, dando uma pausa. Seu olhar compenetrado aos meus, como se procurassem o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras._  
__ Você não me quer? - Sua pergunta me soou tão confusa quanto a situação deveria estar parecendo para ele._  
__ Não. - Até eu me assustei com a firmeza de meu tom. Usando o máximo de mim o fitei sem desculpas, com determinação._  
_Seus olhos eram como topázio – duros, claros e muito profundos. Em certos momentos eu tinha a sensação de que ele poderiam olhar dentro de minha alma, naquela momento eu sentia que ele buscava qualquer contradição em minhas palavras. Qualquer mínima gota de desvio que pudesse reverter aquela situação._  
__ Bom, isso muda tudo._  
_Por instantes fiquei surpresa por ver como sua voz parecia calma e razoável. Ele parecia quebrado._  
_Por instantes desviei meu olhar para as árvores ao nosso redor, as poucas pessoas que passavam por ali... os poucos senhores que ainda se mantinham agasalhados sentados nos bancos de cimento em busca do pouco sol que iluminava aquela manhã._  
__ è claro que sempre gostarei de você... de certa forma. Mas o que aconteceu na outra noite me fez perceber que está na hora de mudar. Porque... estou cansada de fingir ser uma coisa que não sou. Eu não sou como você. Como sua família. E nós dois sabemos que isso não vai mudar... - voltei a olha-lo enquanto falava, e a superfície gelada de seu rosto perfeito não era humana. - Permitimos que isso durasse tempo demais... Lamento._  
__ Não lamente. - rosnou. Sua voz saindo pouco mais alto que um sussurro. - Não faça isso..._  
_A consciência de meus atos me atingindo como ácido em minhas veias... Eu estava perdendo o controle.._  
_Ele simplesmente olhou para mim, e em seus olhos eu pude ver que suas palavras chegaram tarde demais... Eu tinha feito isso._  
__ Você não é bom para mim... - eu tinha de mudar de tática.. tinha de tornar minhas palavras mais agressivas..._  
_Ele abriu a boca para falar, depois voltar a fechá-la. Esperei paciente por elas... Usando o máximo de mim para não deixar transparecer minhas emoções... para continuar com o rosto sem expressão.. frio..._  
__ Se.. é isso que você quer._  
_Assenti uma vez._  
__ Gostaria de pedir um favor... - tentei.._  
_Vi a chama brilhar em seu olhar.. ele estava com raiva.._  
_Enquanto eu o olhava seus olhos congelados derreteram. O ouro tornou-se líquido, fundido, ardendo nos meus com uma intensidade que me oprimia, me roubava o fôlego. Tão próximo do animal... tão diferente do homem..._  
__ Não vá atrás de mim..._  
_Seus olhos esfriaram e a distância voltou..._  
__ Estou apenas pensando em sua família, é claro. Poderia causar problemas para eles, e Cuide-se..._  
_Seria ridículo, se não sádico, minhas ultimas palavras, mas eu sentia que precisava dizer aquilo... era como se parte de mim implorasse por aquilo.._  
__ Vou me cuidar... - sussurrou._  
_Relaxei um pouco..._  
__ E, em trocar eu prometo sempre manter seu segredo comigo... Jamais falarei sobre qualquer coisa relacionada ao que aconteceu entre nós. Lhe prometo que será como se você nunca tivesse existido.. - lhe disse..._  
_Ele sorriu gentilmente..._  
_Foi como se as árvores ao redor começassem a dançar... o vento a correr por entre nossos corpos, por instantes minha mente colidiu com as lembranças de nosso primeiro encontro... foi praticamente arrancando meu coração, que a chutei para longe de mim... daquele momento..._  
__ Isso será impossível... O tempo não cura as feridas da minha espécie... Nós não dormimos para poder sonhar... - sua voz estava baixa...calma... machucada..._  
__ E suas lembranças? Você mesmo me disse que com o passar do tempo elas se perdem. Depois de um tempo. Eu já não vou mais existir... - ele engoliu em seco. Era como se algo estivesse preso em sua garganta. O sufocando..._  
__ Bem... - ele hesitou por um breve segundo. - … não vou esquecer. E Quanto a você?_  
__ Nós, humanos, nos distraímos com muita facilidade..._  
_Ele sorriu; O sorriso era tranquilo e aparecia em seus olhos. Ele sabia que eu estava falando a verdade._  
_Me afastei mais alguns passos dele._  
__ Acho que isso é tudo. Não vou mais... incomodá-lo de novo..._  
__ Você jamais nos incomodou._  
_O plural atraiu minha atenção. Isso me surpreendeu; achava que perceber qualquer coisa estava além de minha capacidade._  
__ Eu não vou morar com meus pais em Nova York. - me recordei de dizer. Não sei como ele me ouviu, as palavras foram tão baixas que por instantes pensei não te-las dito._  
__ Você vai morar sozinha? - a surpresa desmanchando a confusão em seu olhar._  
__ Vou para a faculdade. Vou começar a minha vida. Ter as minhas prioridades... Formar uma.. família..._  
__ Você não vai ao menos se despedir da minha família?_  
__ Não. Eu já estou indo. Vim apenas para me despedir de você... - não faço ideia de como minha voz ainda soava firme...a firmeza em meu interior já estava aos prantos..._  
__ Eles... iriam querer se despedir de você._  
__ Uma ruptura sem traumas seria melhor... - sussurrei... meu eu, não acreditando naquele monstro que comandava meu corpo..._  
__ Eu preciso ir... não quero estar na estrada quando anoitecer..._  
_Mais alguns passos para trás..._  
__ Você vai agora? - seu olhar nunca abandonando meu rosto..._  
_Assenti sem encarar seus olhos..._  
__ Minhas coisas já estão no carro. - Minhas mãos se enfiando pelos bolsos de meu jeans surrado, tentando se aquecer..._  
_Senti as muralhas do meu controle começarem a ruir... eu não podia ficar ali por mais tempo..._  
__ Adeus Scott. - sussurrei._  
_Sem uma ultima lembrança, me virei rapidamente e corri de volta para meu carro, estacionado alguns metros de onde estávamos..._  
__ Espere! - sua voz soou ao meu lado antes que eu conseguisse abrir a porta do carro._  
_Um brisa fria passando por meu corpo. Por instantes pensei que ele estenderia os braços envolvendo meu corpo ao seu. Se ele fizesse isso eu desistiria de tudo._  
_Sem qualquer condição de manter a convicção de minutos atrás, apenas o fitei por sobre o ombro._  
__ Cuide-se... - sua voz não fora mais alto que um mero sussurro._  
_A bola em minha garganta já estava se formando._  
_Eu precisa sair urgente dali._  
_Com as pernas tremulas, ignorando o fato de meus desejos serem inúteis, entrei no carro, arrancando com o carro dali._  
_O tempo não fazia sentido enquanto eu avançava pelos km para fora daquela pequena cidade. Cidade onde eu tinha encontrado todos os significados. De uma vida. De um amor._  
_Acabados. Era isso que tudo aquilo significava agora. Tudo tinha acabado..._  
_Enquanto dirigia para longe dali, longe dele; de sua família; de tudo que ele representava minha mente estava focada no tempo. Passavam-se horas, as vezes segundos; por instantes eu tinha a impressão que o tempo apenas congelara, pois eu só conseguia ver uma única paisagem, não importava a distancia que eu percorre-se._  
_Os mesmos campos verdes cobertos pelo branco da neve. O mesmo silencio aterrador de uma floresta quase sem vida... Me preocupei se eu não estaria rodando em círculos. A próxima placa que deixei _para trás, me disse que não.

_" Esperamos que tenha tido uma boa estadia no estado do Alasca. Volte Sempre."_

_Era o correto a se fazer..._

_

* * *

_

**N.A:** Qualquer semelhança com o capitulo de Lua Nova, **_não_** é coincidência.

Os Pov's serão da Lilian, entretanto se houver algum de Embry ou qualquer outro personagem será previamente notificado.

Criticas são bem vindas, construtivas ou não.

** Leitores Legais deixam Reviews.**


	2. Capitulo 1  Proxima Parada

**_ Próxima Parada _**

_ São 100 dólares. - informou a vendedora. Olhei o objeto mais uma vez.

Quem é que dá um conjunto de vasos como presente de casamento?.

Muitas pessoas; eu sei. Mas a questão na verdade é: Quem é que dá um conjunto de vasos como presente de casamento para a melhor amiga e colega de faculdade que vai se casar em um mês e você vai ser madrinha dela?

O presente até seria bom se eu não fosse à madrinha. Resolvi olhar outra loja.

Raquel Black era minha amiga desde o instante em que nos instalamos no quarto do alojamento da universidade. Ela era de descendência indígena e havia conseguido uma bolsa na Universidade da Califórnia para o curso de Literatura Inglesa. Seus cabelos negros lisos me lembravam a Pocahontas da Disney e sua descendência ajudou para que lhe apelidasse de Litthe Pocah. Não que ela fosse pequena, nós tínhamos a mesma altura, mas seus olhos eram de uma visão tão simples e pequena da vida; ingênua; para ser mais exata que eu não resistia em lhe chamar assim. Seu objetivo era ser tornar professora e ensinar aos pequenos indinhos quando retornasse a reserva indígena ao qual crescera.

Sua visão de mundo perfeito, às vezes me enciumava. Eu fora assim um dia.

Mesmo que meus pais fossem ricos, eu lutei na universidade para me manter em um emprego de meio período, enquanto pagava o Curso de Arquitetura. Eu queria a minha independência. Obviamente eles continuaram a me mandar minha mesada ao longo do tempo. Eles diziam que era a única maneira de me manter longe das corridas.

De certa forma eles estavam corretos. Quando o dinheiro não dava, me enfurnava em corridas de racha noturnas afim de alguns dólares de quatro dígitos para suprir o pouco que ganhava com o trabalho.

Rachel dizia que era loucura da minha parte. Eu chamava aquilo de diversão. Principalmente quando sobrava o equivalente a dez discos de musicas novas. Eu era fascinada em musica. Sempre me perguntei do porque não estar cursando a carreira de artista. Em parte era porque eu gostava mais de curtir e cantar desafinadamente do que ter de subir em um palco e encarar milhares de pessoas.

A Arquitetura era minha segunda paixão. Com o afinco em minhas habilidades de desenho e perspicácia eu me tornara em pouco tempo a melhor aluna da minha turma. Eu ficava orgulhosa de mim mesma.

Quando Rachel me contou no fim do semestre passado que iria se casar eu fiquei sem ação. Quem em sã consciência se casa aos 22 anos? Ok. Novamente muitas pessoas. Mas ela estaria transferindo seu curso para Port Angeles, a fim de ficar mais perto do noivo. Que por sinal ela conhecia desde criança, mas foi apenas a dois anos, quando ela voltou sorrindo como uma idiota e me contando que estava apaixonada, que eu soube que os dois tinham resolvido ficar juntos.

Uma historia louca de terem se apaixonado assim que se viram mesmo nunca terem suprimo um amor de infância. No começo eu achei que ela estava era negando o obvio. Que sempre fora apaixonada por ele, mas como ele não correspondia, ela se manteve em silencio até agora.

Paul, o noivo de minha amiga, me foi apresentado em um feriado estadual, em que ele fora nos ver de surpresa. O cara era um gato. Praticamente dois metros de altura, um pacote de músculos big definidos, os cabelos extremamente curtos, quase raspados. Um poço de irritabilidade. Mas super divertido. Ele tinha as idéias mais loucas que eu já escutei na vida. E completamente, perdidamente, incorrigivelmente apaixonado por Rachel. Era ela pensar em algo, que ele ia e fazia.

Chegava a ser enjoativo.

No tempo em que ficou conosco na universidade eu tentei ao máximo deixá-los sozinhos, afinal toda a demonstração de afeto chegava a ser irritante. Paul fazia questão de não se importar com meus resmungos, mesmo que ele gargalhasse com algumas das minhas piadas.

Depois de muita conversa e grandes gritos histéricos dela, por telefone, ela praticamente me obrigou a comparecer em seu casamento dentro de um mês e ainda lhe ajudar com todos os preparativos para o casório.

Eu não tinha aversão ao casório. Eu tinha aversão ao amor exibido dos dois. Eles me lembravam a mim mesma. Lembrava a dedicação, profundidade de ações que certa vez me transformou em uma idiota apaixonada.

Balancei a cabeça a fim de desviar o rumo de meus pensamentos. Já tinha passado daquela fase... A decisão fora minha. Eu quis assim.

Passando por uma loja de moveis vi uma cama extragrande kingsize. Com lençóis vermelhos de seda e travesseiros grossos provavelmente de penas de ganso. Era o presente ideal.

Não só porque eles com toda a certeza ainda não tinham comprado os moveis da casa, como ela tinha me dito, como também me fazia lembrar da vez em que eles tinham quebrado a cama dela em nosso dormitório e os dois passaram a dormir no chão. Foi extremamente hilário. Curti com a cara do Paul por todo o tempo.

Entrei imediatamente na loja.

Horas depois eu estava com recibo de pagamento, data e horário de entrega agendada.

Naquele ultimo semestre eu parei de fingir ter uma independencia que não tinha, e larguei de vez o emprego, passando a aceitar toda a fortuna que meus pais me enviavam. Então meu cartão de crédito sem limites fez seu papel naquela compra.

Meu pai provavelmente perguntaria o porquê da compra, já que ele fazia questão de ler todo o meu extrato de compras, para ver se eu não tinha comprado coisas absurdamente desnecessárias, muito menos algo que eu pudesse comprar e trocar por drogas.

Não que eu usasse, muito pelo contrario, tinha aversão a este tipo de coisa, mas ele insistia que precaução nunca fora demais.

Compras feitas em Port Angeles, voltei para a minha Mercedes conversível Preta e segui caminho para a reserva.

Eu não fazia idéia de como chegar lá. Mas Rachel me garantiu que assim que eu chegasse a Forks, qualquer pessoa saberia me informar como chegar à reserva. Ela insistiu que poderia ir me encontrar em Port Angeles, caso eu fosse de avião, mas eu precisava dirigir... Precisava de adrenalina... Velocidade. Nada melhor do que uma viagem de carro, pelo País.

Aquele território do estado de Washington era extremamente chuvoso, e nublado, de acordo com os jornais que eu tinha lido, e agora, vendo o céu claro daquela manhã, eu tinha certeza que Rachel não mentira quando insistiu para que eu não trouxesse minhas roupas curtíssimas e calorentas da Califórnia.

Saber que eu teria que novamente usar roupas de frio, me trouxe lembranças tão agradáveis que tornaram a machucar as feridas já cicatrizadas.

Fiquei completamente espantada quando li o numero de habitantes da cidade de Forks, era o mesmo numero de pessoas do meu colégio. Isso porque Rachel tinha me dito que a reserva era ainda menor.

Santo deus, eu realmente estava indo para o fim de mundo.

Para não correr o risco de encontrar qualquer louco da machadinha, parei no posto policial para pedir informação.

_ Desculpe, mas o xerife está? - perguntei ao homem de bigode sentado na segunda, da menor delegacia que eu já havia entrado.

_ Eu sou o Xerife. - respondeu e só então eu percebi a estrela ao peito, e os dizeres de identificação. _ Swan._

__ _Meu nome é Lilian Holtz, e eu estou tentando ir para a Reserva Indígena dos Quileutes. - tratei logo de explicar, pois o cara tinha uma expressão de preocupação que me assustou.

_ Tentando? - perguntou confuso e eu consenti.

_ Sim, minha amiga Rachel vai se casar e vim para lhe ajudar com os preparativos, mas não faço a menor idéia de como chegar lá. - expliquei.

_ Rachel Black? - perguntou. Santo Deus o lugar era um fim de mundo mesmo.

_ Sim. - respondi e sua expressão se tornou de confusa para tranqüila.

_ Então você deve ser a Lills?

Ok. O cara era algum tipo de vidente? Quando ele me estendeu a mão eu realmente pensei em correr para dentro do carro e fugir dali.

_ Rachel não para de falar em você. Eu a Billy, o pai dela somos muito amigos. Meu nome é Charlie Swan. - explicou constrangido por minha atitude de não apertar sua mão. E provavelmente pela cara de espanto que eu devo ter feito.

_ Sinto muito, nunca ouvi falar de você. - disse com sinceridade. O cara riu.

_ Imagino que não. - disse sorrindo gentil. - è fácil chegar à reserva, mas estou indo para lá levar a vara de pesca de Billy em cinco minutos, se quiser esperar?

Ouvir suas indicações e chegar a uma provável cabana abandonada onde o louco da machadinha pode estar me esperando, _ou_, seguir o louco da machadinha de perto?

Escolha difícil.

Optei por segui-lo. Talvez assim o cara não conseguisse me matar enquanto eu passava com o carro por cima dele.

_ Ok. Eu espero.

Eu estava viajando. Obviamente. Parte do meu dia eu gastava assim. Imaginando idiotices. Mas era melhor do que me deixar afundar em tristeza e lamentações.

Como combinado o cara de bigode saiu da casinha de ovo, que eles chamavam de delegacia em cinco minutos e entrou na viatura da policia.

Eu tinha de concordar pelo menos ele tinha um bom disfarce.

Em quinze minutos eu podia ver que ele pegava uma estrada costeira. O mar estava levemente agitado, provavelmente devido à chuva que caia.

Será que ele iria me afogar primeiro? Levar para pegar sol é que não era. Aliás, provavelmente o sol nem existia por aqueles bandos.

Estava tão distraída pensando sobre a probabilidade de o sol aparecer e acabar com aquela chuva que freei milímetros antes de bater na traseira da viatura policial. Se ele não me matasse eu ganharia uma multa!

O barulho de minha freada brusca deve ter chamado sua atenção, e eu agradeci aos céus pela estrada de terra não estar _ainda_ enlameada.

O tal louco da machadinha sai da viatura, segurando a vara de pescar que eu não tinha ele entrar no carro quando saímos da delegacia. Ele correu para a varanda da casa de madeira ao qual paremos em frente.

Um homem na cadeira de rodas saiu à porta. Ele era moreno e usava um chapéu de caubói do tipo que os peões de faroeste usavam. Tinha uma cara de mal que dava medo. _Será que ele era o louco da machadinha?_

Eu já estava quase ligando o carro e saindo a quatro cavalos dali, quando vi minha amiga sair de entro da casa.

Pegando minha bolsa, sai correndo do carro, praticamente me jogando sobre os braços da minha melhor amiga.

_ LITTHE POCAHH! _ Gritei pulando sobre ela, enquanto envolvia meus braços em seu pescoço em um abraço super forte.

Rach, como eu há chamava nos dias bons, cambaleou para trás e nós duas caímos ao chão, fazendo um pequeno estrondo e os homens ao nosso redor gargalharem.

_ Lills, sai... de cima! - ralhou Rach, enquanto eu enchia sua bochecha de beijos.

_ Eu também senti sua falta! - exclamei fazendo um beicinho enquanto levantava, e estendi a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

_ Eu também senti a sua, sua louca desvairada! - exclamou e foi à vez dela de se jogar em meus braços...

_ Por instantes eu pensei que ele tinha-me trago para cabana do louco da machadinha! - exclamei indicando o xerife com a cabeça e ela caiu na gargalhada... Os dois homens se entreolharam e deram pequenos risos.

_ O tempo passa e você continua louca! - exclamou Paul saindo de dentro da casa.

_ EXTRA GG! - gritei abrindo meus braços abertamente e o abraçando forte pela cintura.

Mesmo com o rosto em seu tórax, já que o cara era praticamente um poste, eu tinha plena certeza que de que ele deveria estar mais vermelho que um pimentão!

Em uma de nossas conversas femininas, Rach havia me confidenciado que o _objeto de uso, _de Paul exigia camisinha extra gg. Desde então eu fazia questão de atormentá-lo com isso.

_ Porque foi mesmo que eu concordei com o fato dela ser a madrinha mesmo? Aliás, porque diabos eu deixei você convidá-la! - exasperou Paul e eu revirei os olhos saindo de seu abraço mal correspondido.

_ ingrato! - exclamei fazendo um biquinho pequeno.

_ Bem, está entregue e eu preciso ir. Bella vai levar Nessie para jantar comigo e Sue. Vejo você no domingo Billy. - disse o cara do bigode.

_ Obrigada pela ajuda Xerife! - exclamei batendo continência para ele.

Rach revirou os olhos, enquanto os outros dois riam. O xerife apenas consentiu divertido e correu para dentro da viatura.

_ Eu suponho que você deva ser o Billy! - exclamei me virando para o pai da minha amiga.

_ Supõe corretamente Lilian. - disse ele me estendendo a mão e a apertei simpaticamente.

_ Eu só tinha duas opções, ou você era o pai dela, ou o louco da machadinha. Fiquei com a primeira já que não vi nenhuma machadinha por perto. - disparei a falar.

Billy gargalhou, assim como Paul e Rach novamente se limitou a revirar os olhos.

_ Vem, vamos entrar! Você tem muito que se explicar mocinha! - exclamou minha amiga entrelaçando seus braços aos meus.

O interior da casa era tão modesto quanto à aparência externa. Os moveis rústicos pareciam ter sido feitos a mão, assim como as mantas de tricô que cobriam o sofá e as poltronas. Havia fotos espalhadas pelos corredores, e um telefone branco tão antigo quanto minha avó chamou minha atenção.

_ Oh. Meu. Deus! Sua casa é o máximo! - exclamei encantada com o lugar.

Se tinha algo que eu simplesmente amava era simplicidade e coisa antigas. Apesar de viver entre o luxo que minha família sustentava, eu nunca fui do tipo que exigia o bom e a mulher, eu gostava de coisas feitas à mão, de presentes baratos, e calças jeans surradas.

_ Imaginei que você fosse gostar... - disse me sorrindo com cumplicidade e eu apertei seu braço entre o meu, enquanto ela me levava para a cozinha. Simplesmente divina. Toda modelada em madeira, os armários com ornamentos brancos, pareciam terem sido feitos a mão.

Eu queria uma casa daquela.

_ Então, porque você demorou tanto para chegar? Estou te esperando desde ontem! - exclamou.

_ Assim, eu fiquei extremamente confusa e insatisfeita com o que tinha comprado de presente de casamento para vocês. Quem diabos dão vasos de presente! Eu sou a madrinha! Então eu parei para dormir em Port Angeles, na noite anterior, e só sai de lá hoje de manhã, após achar o presente perfeito! - exclamei batendo palmas com empolgação.

_ Eu tenho até medo do que você comprou... - disse Paul e eu mostrei a língua para ele.

Pegando a chave do carro joguei para Paul que a pegou melhor do que como eu joguei.

_ Minhas malas estão no banco traseiro, seja cavalheiro e suma da cozinha! - exclamei e ele riu, enquanto fazia o que eu tinha pedido.

_ Você tomou café hoje? - perguntou e eu a olhei fingindo ofensa

_ é lógico que não! - menti e ele bufou cruzando os braços e me olhando brava. - ok. Talvez um pouco.

_ Lills! - esbravejou...

Revirei os olhos imitando-a. Cafeína e Lilian Holtz eram coisas que deviam ficar longe, mesmo que eu fosse apaixonada por ela. Eu ficava extremamente hiperativa quando ingeria café, e louca quando ingeria quantidades acima do limite.

_ Foi só um pouco! Eu estava impaciente! - justifiquei e ele suspirou.

_ Já tomou mesmo! - exclamou e eu ri, voltando a apreciar os detalhes da casa.

_ Então? Quando vou ver a casa de vocês? Paul já está construindo não é mesmo? - perguntei empolgada e ela concordou.

_ Ficou pronta na semana passada. Ainda não compramos os móveis, Nós vamos comprar no decorrer do mês... Não serão de excelente qualidade, mas vai dar para mobiliar nosso cantinho... - respondeu e sua face ficou levemente ruborizada, ela parecia estar envergonhada de algo.

_ Isso vai ser tão fofo! - exclamei e ela riu tímida. Foi então que eu entendi o porquê da vergonha. - você está com vergonha de mim?

_ Não é vergonha... É só que... Lills! Você é rica! E te contar que meus moveis são de segunda mão é meio constrangedor... - disse sincera.

_ Constrangedor porque você quer! Você sabe que não ligo para isso. Aliás, acho muito mais lindos os moveis rústicos, feitos a mão, comprados de revenda com carinho, do que aquela sustentanção de luxo insignificante frio e insensível que meus pais me forçam a conviver todos os dias.

Ela já deveria estar cansada de saber aquele discurso. Afinal no nosso primeiro semestre da faculdade, eu tive de repetir aquilo umas mil vezes só para ela.

_ Eu sei Lills. Você é diferente. È por isso que gosto tanto de você. - disse e ela me abraçou com carinho.

_ to colocando as malas lá em cima! - exclamou Paul enquanto subia as escadas e nós nos separamos do abraço.

_ Ok, nós já vamos subir. - disse Rach.

_ Então. - cantarolei. - o que temos para o almoço?

Rach riu antes de me empurrar para fora da cozinha e me guiar pelas escadas...

Eu estava cada vez mais encantada com o lugar, depois de me mostrar o quarto que eu dormiria. Era o quarto de seu irmão mais novo. Jacob. Ele dormiria na sala, enquanto Rach continuaria dividindo o quarto com a irmã mais nova, até o casamento.

_ Porque eu fico com a suíte? Você é a noiva! - exclamei e ela riu.

_ Não é suíte. O banheiro fica no final do corredor. - explicou e eu bufei.

_ Rach, não é certo. Não vou obrigar seu irmãozinho a dormir na sala! Eu sou a intrusa! Eu durmo na sala! - exclamei e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

_ Jake não é um _irmãozinho_, ele é tão alto e grande quanto Paul. - explicou.

_ Mais um motivo! Não tem a menor possibilidade de ele ficar confortável naquele sofá! Em compensação eu caibo direitinho nele! - sorri mostrando todos os dentes.

_ Lills! - ralhou Rach.

_ Qual é! Você sabe que não te a menor chance de eu me sentir confortável roubando o quarto do seu irmão. Se quiser vem você para cá que eu durmo com sua irmã. - considerei.

_ Você é impossível! - exclamou se dando por vencida.

_ OBAAA O SOFÀ È MEUU! - exclamei e Paul riu, enquanto outro monstro igual ah ele entrava no quarto.

_ Quem ganhou um sofá? - perguntou o grandalhão.

_ Lills esse é o Jake, Jake essa é a Lills. - disse Rach nos apresentando e assim como Paul, da primeira vez, ele me estendeu a mão, dando uma perto fumegante.

_ Cara eu ainda acho que vocês deviam se doar para pesquisa... - comentei olhando o leve avermelhado em minha mão.

_ Do que é que você está falando? - perguntou Rach e eu olhei para Paul.

_ Eles são quentes! Não no sentido pornográfico, o que também não duvido nada que sejam, to falando no sentido de temperatura... - expliquei.

Os dois grandões sorriram, enquanto Rach apenas dava de ombros.

_ Deve ser a genética... - disse minha amiga.

_ Então, aonde coloca as malas? - perguntou Paul.

_ No quarto dela! - exclamei e Rach suspirou concordando.

_ ué, não gostou do quarto? - perguntou Jake e eu neguei.

_ Adorei. É tão... Bagunçado! - brinquei e ele arqueou a sobrancelha. - Mas eu gostei mais do sofá. Sem contar que você não cabe nele e eu sim. Por isso, você fica com a cama e eu com o sofá!

O sorriso que ele deu, foi ao mesmo tempo confuso divertido e tímido. Fiquei encantada com aquilo.

_ Você tem namorada? - disparei a falar e ele olhou para Paul enquanto ria.

_ Lills! - ralhou Rach e a olhei ingênua.

_ Que foi! Impossível você não ter notado que o garotão aqui é um pedaço de mau caminho! - exclamei apontando para seu irmão.

Segurando em meus braços, ela praticamente me expulsou do quarto.

_ Você não tem jeito! - exclamou e eu gargalhei, enquanto escutava as duas trovoadas que eram as gargalhadas de Paul e Jake.

Paul colocou as malas, no quarto, e nós descemos de volta para sala, onde Rach me deixou a ajudar a preparar o almoço.

Billy, Jake, e Paul riam muito com meus comentários idiotas, enquanto Rach se limitava a ficar completava envergonhada, mas ela também sorria.

Jake acabou sendo uma arma garantida contra os desastres da irmã, enquanto Paul apenas defendia a noiva e seu pai se limitou apenas a rir, enquanto meneava os lados.

A irmã mais nova dela, Rebecca, chegou pouco antes do entardecer, ao que parece ela estava trabalhando agora no verão. Algo sobre juntar economias para um carro.

Foi muito divertido conhecer aquela família. Era do tipo que eu via em filmes, novelas e seriado. Pobres, simples, mas repleta de felicidade, compaixão, união e amor. Eu queria algo assim.

Eu amava meus pais, isso não tinha duvida. Mas por vezes eu desejava que eles não fossem para Paris todo verão, enquanto meu irmão era mandado para um acampamento com os amigos, enquanto eu ficava a mercê do meu cartão de crédito.

Quando Jake me disse que tinha um Rabbit azul, que ele mesmo tinha construído, eu praticamente surtei. Jamais tinha visto uma antiguidade que tivesse sido reformada pelo próprio dono, eu o fiz me levar para sua garagem no mesmo instante.

_ Nooosa! - exclamei admirada com seu feito. - cada peça?

_ Nos mínimos detalhes. - afirmou e eu sorri alegre.

_ Quer vende-lo para mim? - perguntei e ele riu negando.

_ Lills você já tem um carro! - me lembrou Rachel e eu bufei.

_ Para de pegar o meu pé Litthe Pocahontas! - exclamei e ela revirou os olhos.

_ Se você analisar seu carro é bem melhor do que o meu. - disse Jake.

_ Sem comparação! - exclamei e percebi que ele tinha entendido errada minha frase e tratei logo de explicar. - Seu carro tem conteúdo, experiência, historia Pedigree e muito suor! O meu no Maximo tem o cheiro do meu perfume.

Jake gargalhou enquanto Rach apenas balançava a cabeça e se apoiava no noivo que ria discretamente.

Voltando para dentro da casa, Rebecca me mostrou sua coleção de botons de musica e ficou extremamente feliz quando eu lhe dei de presente os cinco botons que eu tinha na minha mochila personificada.

Minha mochila era meu xodó! Ela tinha me acompanhado desde o inicio do colegial e se algo que eu amava mais do que tudo era ela. Ela tinha historia. Tinha diversos adesivos, e vários remendos devidos aos rasgos ao longo do tempo. E principalmente era ela que se lembrava de todos os motivos por eu ainda estar viva. Mesmo que às vezes ela me trouxesse muito mais lembranças do que eu gostaria de lembrar.

O Jantar foi feito por Billy que quase me enfarta do coração quando se levantou da cadeira de rodas para se locomover melhor na cozinha.

_ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _ gritei completamente assustada.

Billy que até então não tinha notado que eu estava na cozinha, deu um pulo de lado e me olhou preocupado. Em instantes Jake estava ao meu lado enquanto suas irmãs vinham logo atrás.

_ O que aconteceu? - perguntou Jake e minha cara deveria estar totalmente pálida, pois ele me olhava preocupado.

_ Lills... Porque você está com essa cara? - perguntou Rach e eu apontei para seu pai.

Eu não conseguia acreditar! O cara simplesmente se levantou da cadeira de rodas e andou! Do tipo: _levanta-te e anda_._.._

Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Eu tinha presenciado um milagre...

_ Lilian! - exclamou Rach me dando outro susto enquanto meus olhos continuavam cravados em seu pai.

_ S-seu... pa-a-.. pai.. - disse gaga e eles franziram o cenho olhando para ele que parecia tão confusos quanto o pai.

_ O que tem? - perguntou e eu engoli em seco.

_ E-le... Ele... - eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer! Eles estavam vendo! O cara tava em pé! Bem ali.

Billy deu um passo em minha direção e eu dei um passo para traz, ainda assustada com o evento.

_ pai, o que o senhor fez? - perguntou Jake.

_ Nada. Eu estava indo limpar o peixe quando ela gritou. - respondeu.

_ LILIAN! FALA DE UMA VEZ! - gritou Rach.

_ Você não está vendo? - perguntei vendo que nenhum deles continha o semblante de espanto ou surpresa.

Será que eu estava vendo coisas.

_ vendo o que? - perguntou Rebecca.

_ O pai de vocês! - exclamei e eles voltaram a olhar para ele que deu de ombros.

_ Lills! - esbravejou Rach.

_ Não notaram nada de diferente? - perguntei baixo, vai que eles também pensavam que era uma miragem, ou eu estava mesmo pirando sozinha.

_ Para mim ele está do mesmo jeito... - disse Jake e as duas concordaram.

_ GENTE O PAI DE VOCÊS ESTÁ ANDANDO! - exclamei levantando as mãos para o alto exasperado.

Eu quase ri com o movimento cronometrado dos três. Eles fecharam a cara e uma ruga se formou no rosto deles no mesmo instante. Será que eles ensaiaram aquilo?

_ E daí? - perguntou Jake.

_ Santo deus! Isso é um milagre! O cara simplesmente se levantou da cadeira de rodas e está andando e vocês dizem e daí! - exclamei.

Novamente eles fizeram o mesmo movimento juntos. Os três se entreolharam e caíram na risada. Não foram simples risos, foram gargalhadas. Jake caiu no chão rindo. Rebecca se apoiou no batente da porta, enquanto Rach apenas olhava para a minha cara e gargalhava.

Eu não estava achando a mínima graça naquilo.

O pai deles volta a andar e eles riam da minha cara?

Cruzando o braço esperei a explicação de um dos três enquanto, intercalava meu olhar entre eles, e Billy que tentando rir discretamente, abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão, enquanto seus ombros sacudiam levemente, e ele colocava a mão sobre a boca.

Eu realmente pensei que eles iriam rir o resto da noite.

_ Dá para alguém parar de rir e me explicar à graça? Eu também quero rir! - exclamei brava por não estar entendendo o motivo de tanto riso.

Eu devo ter dito algo errado por eles voltaram a rir ainda mais.

Cansada de ficar em pé, me sentei na cadeira ao meu lado, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos enquanto as belezocas riam.

Depois do que parecera vinte minutos, meia hora, ou mais, eles foram controlando os risos.

_ Lills, meu pai não é paraplégico. - disse Rach e eu revirei os olhos.

_ Isso eu sei, ele move as mãos. - acusei e Jake voltou a rir escandalosamente.

_ Ele não é paralitico também. - completou e eu a olhei surpresa.

_ Não? - perguntei e voltei a olhar para Billy que consentiu com a cabeça.

_ Me machuquei há alguns anos e por isso não posso ficar em pé muito tempo, devido a dores na coluna. Com a idade elas pioram, mas eu posso me locomover livremente. - disse Billy.

Minha face ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão e completamente envergonhada por meu papel de boba, escondi meu rosto nas mãos, enquanto eles voltaram a rir.

_ Você tinha de ter me dito isso Rach! - ralhei e ela riu, colocando as mãos no meu ombro.

_ Eu te disse uma vez, você é que não deve ter se lembrado. - disse eu suspirei, voltando a encarar seu pai.

_ Desculpe o escândalo... -pedi completamente envergonhada e ele riu negando.

_ Não tem do que se envergonhar... Você não é a primeira que se espanta. -

_ Mas é a primeira que chama de milagre! - exclamou Jake e eu estreitei os olhos o fuzilando com o olhar.

Ele riu ainda mais.

O restante da noite foi extremamente divertido, eles zuaram o máximo que puderam da minha cara e como eu nunca fui de levar as coisas pelo lado ruim da historia contei para eles as outras situações engraçadas que já tinha passado na vida.

Sem dar chance de uma dialogo praticamente me joguei no sofá após o banho e quando Jake tentou me persuadir a ir dormir em seu quarto eu propus que poderíamos revezar. Mas que há primeira semana era minha.

Obviamente eu não iria desistir do sofá tão cedo, mas conseguir a primeira semana era só o começo.

Depois de que todos foram dormir, e Jake fez gracinha quando seu pai se levantava da cadeira e subia as escadas tranqüilamente, eu finalmente me deixei levar pelo cansaço e apaguei assim que deitei a cabeça no travesseiro.

A chuva que durante o dia estava leve e fina se tornou forte e tempestuosa no decorrer da noite e os clarões dos raios, acabaram por me acordar.

Estava frio, e eles haviam providenciado com antecedência um cobertor de pelos para mim, e completamente aquecida, fiquei a olhar a chuva através da janela atrás da televisão. Não se dava para ver quase nada além da cortina de água, apenas meu carro, a caminhonete; que depois descobri ser de Billy; e um Dodge 89 da Rebecca.

Apesar de estar bem enrolada no cobertor e não sentir frio, aquela sensação de frieza fez minha mente voltar em épocas que eu procurava esquecer e banir de minha mente. Épocas que por mais que tentasse, sabia que estariam comigo pelo resto da minha vida.

"__ Lills! Isso é injusto! - exclamou Scott enquanto eu gargalhava baixo sentada sobre as cobertas..._

__ Não é não! Você não disse que é muito frio para mim e tal! E que iria ficar apenas sentado na cadeira para me ver dormir? Então me veja dormir pelo buraco da fechadura da janela! - exclamei baixo, sabendo que ele teria escutado mesmo assim._

__ ok! Você venceu! Eu deito com você! - exclamou e eu sorri vitoriosa correndo até a janela e a abrindo rapidamente._

_Mais rápidos do que meus olhos seriam capazes de acompanhar ele já estava ao meu lado, fechando a janela._

__ Você sabe que isso vai ter um preço não é? - perguntou enquanto suas mãos frias envolviam minha cintura sobre o fino pano de ceda da camisola que eu vestia._

__ Se você for me encher de beijos eu te deixo a noite inteira ali fora... - disse divertida e ele riu, enquanto dava pequenos beijos em meu rosto._

__ Você pode acabar ficando resfriada. A temperatura do Alasca quase nunca sobe acima de 10°C... - me lembrou e eu revirei os olhos._

__ Sem falar que minha pele é muito fria... - disse colocando um dedo sobre meus lábios._

__ Mas eu vou estar embaixo dos cobertores... Por favor... - pedi falando com seu dedo ainda pressionado em minha boca._

_Ele suspirou uma vez enquanto eu me derretia com seus olhos dourados._

__ Ok. Mas se você tremer uma única vez durante toda a noite, eu vou me sentar no divã. - disse indicando o móvel próximo a janela._

_Eu sabia que ele não cederia mais do que aquilo. Resolvi aceitar sua proposta._

__ Está bem. Mas a tremedeira tem de ser de frio. Se for de tesão você vai ter de se agarrar ainda mais a mim! - exclamei dando-lhe meu melhor sorriso._

_Scott riu enquanto balançava a cabeça repetidas vezes. Seus dedos subindo por meus cabelos vermelhos, o ouro se encontrando com a esmeralda..._

__ Você não tem jeito... - sussurrou enquanto se aproximava com meu objeto de desejo do meu rosto..._

__ Tenho jeito sim... Principalmente quando você me beija... - disse maliciosa e ele sorriu mais largamente enquanto finalmente acabava com aquela porcaria de distancia entre nossos lábios._

_Envolvi minhas mãos em seu pescoço, afundando meus dedos em seus cabelos castanhos longos, colei seu corpo ao meu, enquanto suas mãos rodeavam minha cintura e ele me deixava aprofundar o beijo._

_Quase fiquei feliz com aquela aproximação, mas foram por leves segundos._

_Ele nos afastou antes que eu pudesse aproveitar realmente estar tão próxima a ele._

__ Lills. - ralhou enquanto suas mãos me afastavam dele com carinho..._

_Eu fiz um leve biquinho por ele ter interrompido, mas estava saltitando por dentro por aquela evolução._

__ ok! Vamos dormir! - exclamei ao perceber que ele iria começar um de seus monólogos sobre precaução e limites. Algo que eu sempre fiz questão de ignorar._

_Ele riu, e entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus seguimos para a minha enorme cama Box. Aquela era a primeira vez que íamos dormir juntos. Tecnicamente apenas eu ia dormir. Mas só de tê-lo ao meu lado, já fazia valer a pena todo o esforço._

_Deitando-me na cama arrumei os cobertores de maneira correta para que ele não reclamasse e deitando ao meu lado sobre eles, colocou uma manta sobre seu corpo enquanto eu revirava os olhos e me aconchegava sobre seu peito de mármore._

__ Scott... - chamei enquanto fechava os olhos deixando aquela sensação de proteção e felicidade me atingir por completo..._

__ oi. - respondeu baixo, enquanto suas mãos continuavam a acariciar meus cabelos..._

__ Eu amo você... - confessei._

_Suas mãos pararam de se mover no mesmo instante. Eu teria ficado assustada se seu coração tivesse parado de bater, mas ele já não batia mesmo, então apenas pensei que talvez ele tivesse ficado surpreso com minhas palavras._

_Antes que eu pudesse ficar insegura ele voltou a mexer em meus cabelos._

__ Eu também amo você Lills._

"_Definitivamente, todo o esforço tinha valido a pena."_

_ Lills? Você está bem?

A voz de Jake me fez dar um sobressalto no lugar, me encolhendo sobre o sofá.

_ Calma, sou eu. - disse ligando o abajur ao meu lado.

Ele estava vestindo uma bermuda floral enquanto segurava um copo de água e me olhava preocupado.

Só me dei conta de que estava chorando quando senti gotas salgadas atingirem minha boca.

_ Desculpe... Eu... Tive um pesadelo. - menti, limpando as lágrimas rapidamente.

_ Quer conversar sobre ele? - perguntou se sentando no sofá ao meu lado.

Ainda encolhida em meu assento, abracei minhas pernas e neguei com a cabeça dando um leve sorriso.

_ Lembrar de pesadelos não faz bem para a memória. - comentei e ele deu um leve sorriso...

Foi caloroso...

_ Tome. - disse me estendendo o copo.

Respirei fundo e aceitei sua água de bom grado, tomando um grande gole.

_ Obrigada. - agradeci e ele consentiu.

_ Quer que eu fique aqui até você voltar a dormir? - perguntou e eu neguei.

_ Eu vou ficar bem... Só preciso me manter aquecida... - disse espantando o leve arrepio que percorreu meu corpo.

Ele consentiu e pegou o copo vazio de minhas mãos. Vou deixar o abajur ligado. Se precisar de algo fique a vontade.

Se levantando ele beijou minha testa e saiu dali, indo até a cozinha e depois subindo as escadas.

Aqueles pequenos minutos com Jake conseguiram me acalmar. Apesar da lembrança vivida em minha mente, eu me sentia tranqüila.

Jake definitivamente era um excelente irmão.

Desejei o ter conhecido antes.

Assim que coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro, levei alguns minutos para voltar a dormir, mas como acontecia todas as vezes que as lembranças voltavam, eu passei a cantarolar qualquer musica e logo estava dormindo novamente.

_ Então Família Buscapé! O que nós vamos fazer hoje? - perguntei após arrumar os lençóis e os cobertores sobre o sofá e me juntar ah eles que já tomavam o café.

_ _Nós_, se você quer dizer _nós três_, temos de ir provar o vestido de noiva e os de madrinhas. - disse Rach enquanto eu beijava sua bochecha e fiz o mesmo com o restante.

_ Espero que seja algo sexy e provocante, e de preferência que use o mínimo de lingerie... - comentei erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para ela que revirou os olhos enquanto Billy engasgava com o café.

_ Vai com calma Billy... - brinquei dando leves tapinhas em suas costas.

_ Não... eles são comportados e compridos. - Respondeu me fuzilando com o olhar...

_ Rebecca que espécie de irmã é você que deixa ela fazer uma coisa dessas! - exclamei e ela riu...

_ Eu tentei argumentar, mas Rach quer do jeito dela!

_ Bom dia! - exclamou Jake se juntando a nós na cozinha, ele olhou para mim e beijou minha testa. - dormiu bem o restante da noite?

_ sim. - respondi desconfortável por ele tocar no assunto...

_ o que aconteceu? Pesadelos? - perguntou Rach e eu me limitei a consentir enquanto desviava de seu olhar inquisidor e me servia de leite.

_ AHH! Nós precisamos estar aqui antes do almoço! - exclamei mudando completamente o rumo da conversa.

_ Por quê? - perguntou estreitando os olhos para mim e eu sorri maliguina.

_ è a hora que meu presente vai chegar! - exclamei.

_ Você não vai mesmo me dizer o que é? - perguntei me olhando com seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho sem dono que quase derretia meu coração.

_ Não! Porque se não provavelmente você vai me mandar devolver! E eu realmente levei horas, horas e muito trabalho mental para conseguir esse presente. - respondi.

_ Você que fez? - perguntou temerosa.

_ è lógico que não! Não tenho braços, muito menos idéia para fazer algo daquele tipo! Aliás, seria bom se Paul estivesse aqui quando chegasse! Porque eu faço questão de ver a cara dele! - exclamei e seus olhos se arregalaram.

_ Lills, me diz que não é nada pornográfico... - suplicou e eu ri negando.

_ tecnicamente, não é pornográfico. Depende da maneira como vocês vão usar aquilo. - disse divertida. - aliás, eu ia fazer um super comentário malicioso, mas vou respeitar a presença de Billy.

_ Obrigada. Lilian. - disse Billy e eu consenti.

_ Ah! Mas o Jake não deve gostar muito não! Afinal é a irmã dele... - comentei e ele franziu o cenho.

_ Eu vou fazer questão de estar aqui na hora do almoço. Vou vigiar por nós dois, Pai. - disse Jake.

_ Conto com você filho! - apoiou Billy e os dois levantaram as mãos dando um tapa forte.

_ Homens! - bufei.


	3. Capitulo 2  Amizade

**_ Amizade_**

Como o combinado, nós três saímos em direção a Forks, no meu carro. Rebecca tinha tirado a manhã de folga do trabalho.

Rach não tinha comprado o vestido em uma loja especializada como eu pensava, ela tinha mandado fazer em uma costureira da cidade. Achei aquilo tão fofo. Tão típico de cidade do interior. Tão filme Hollywoodiano

A casa da senhora era também seu ateliê, e pelo pouco que deu para perceber, a sala de televisão e a sala de visitas eram as mesmas, enquanto um dos quartos estava repleto de panos, maquinas de costuras e um biombo ao canto.

O vestido de Rach estava em um manequim ao canto do quarto, e eu tive de dar o braço a torcer, estava maguínifico. Ele era todo em branco, As alças em renda firmadas sobre a curva do ombro, enquanto a calda não tão grande descia em pano liso até o chão. O busto estava todo trabalho em minúsculas pedrinhas que lembravam o trabalhado da renda das alças, e ia até o meio das coxas, dando uma leve repuxada no vestido sobre a barriga e o quadril.

_ Ual! - resfoleguei admirando a obra de arte.

_ Sabia que você ia gostar. Não é tão lindo quando aqueles que você já viu, mas.

_ é o vestido de noiva mais lindo que eu já vi na face da terra, Rach. - interrompi. - e acredite, já vi muitos vestidos bonitos.

_ Eu disse isso para ela. - concordou Rebecca.

_ Vocês acham mesmo? Eu acho que ele está tão simples... - comentou e Rebecca e eu reviramos os olhos.

_ Little Pocahontas, se você colocar mais qualquer detalhe você estraga o vestido! - exclamei.

_ Eu lhe disse a mesma coisa menina. - disse a senhora.

_ Se vocês estão dizendo... - disse dando de ombros.

_ Você já escolheu o véu? - perguntou a costureira e Rach negou.

_ Estou tão indecisa quanto ao pano. - confessou.

_ Eu acho que não precisa de véu... - disse Rebecca.

_ o que você vai fazer no cabelo? - perguntei.

_ Vou apenas escová-lo e colocar uma tiara que minha mãe usou no casamento dela. - respondeu.

_ Então eu também acho que você não precisa de véu. Se cachearmos seu cabelo e prendermos em um coque frouxo, enrolando as laterais do cabelo, fazemos uma falsa franja de lado, e a tiara vai ter um destaque maior. - opinei, elas ficaram pensativas por um tempo.

_ Eu acho que vai ficar bom. - concordou Rebecca.

_ Tem certeza? É tradicional usar véu... - disse olhando para a costureira que consentiu.

_ Nada! Hoje dia tem gente que casa de vermelho! - exclamei.

_ A Lilian tem razão. - concordou Rebecca.

_ Eu sempre tenho razão! Além do mais ninguém vai prestar atenção no seu cabelo! Vão todos querer olhar para sua barriga de grávida! - exclamei e Rebecca arregalou os olhos, enquanto Rach bufava.

_ Quer parar com isso! Eu. Não. Estou. Grávida. - pontuou me olhando séria.

_ Mas é lógico que está! - exclamei e ela estreitou os olhos.

_ Lilian Holtz! Pare já com isso! Se meu pai escuta uma coisa dessas! - esbravejou.

_ ok! Só estou brincando! Nossa que falta de senso de humor! - exclamei e ela suspirou aliviada.

_ porque você diz que ela está grávida? - perguntou Rebecca.

_ Porque você acha que ela está casando aos 22 anos? - devolvi a pergunta e ela estreitou os olhos para a irmã.

_ Rach.

_ è mentira dela Rebecca! - exasperou Rach.

_ Mas tem sentido! - comentei.

_ Lilian eu juro que se você não parar com isso... - ameaçou minha amiga.

_ Certo. Já parei... - me dei por vencida e ela ainda ficou me encarando por vários minutos até suspirar e se mostrar tranqüila.

O vestido das madrinhas, que seriam apenas nós duas era de um tom bege levemente dourado. Tomara que caia, ele continha bordados leves de fita em dourado. Comprido e muito fofo.

_ Lindos! Mas eles podiam ser curtos... - comentei enquanto eu e Rach nos olhávamos no grande espelho do outro lado da parede...

_ Lills, é um casamento... - disse Rach.

_ Iam ficar mais bonitos se fossem ao menos na altura dos joelhos... - comentei e me abaixando ao lado de Rebecca dobrei a barra até a altura dos joelhos dela. - com uma sandália dourada vai ficar sexy...

_ Eu concordo, se prendermos os cabelos em coque desleixados vão ficar ainda melhor. - opinou Rebecca.

_ Vestidos curtos então! - exclamei...

_ Ok. Sra. Jackson pode cortar os vestidos. - autorizou Rach e eu dei pulinhos de alegria, abraçando minha melhor amiga.

_ AH! Já sei! Com o pano da barra, a senhora pode fazer boleros de mangas três quartos! Vão ficar um charme! - dei a idéia.

_ Lills! O casamento é meu! - ralhou Rach.

_ Mas quem vai usar o vestido de madrinha somos nós... - cantarolei e Rebecca consentiu.

_ è uma boa idéia menina. Você nem vai precisar comprar panos. - concordou a senhora.

_ E se ficar mais caro, eu pago o extra. Não se preocupe com dinheiro Rach! - comentei e ele suspirou.

_ Não quero você gastando dinheiro com o meu casamento... - disse me olhando séria.

_ Considere um empréstimo. Quando eu tiver filhos e eles estiverem me deixando louca eu os mando para você tomar conta! - exclamei mostrando todos os meus dentes.

_ Você é impossível! - exclamou e eu ri a abraçando.

_ Eu sei! E você me ama assim mesmo! -

Ela riu e concordou me abraçando.

Nós passamos toda a manhã vendo sobre os vestidos e pegando o bloco de desenho dentro do carro, desenhei com a ajuda de Rebecca os boleros para o vestido e no final das contas Rach também concordou que eles ficariam lindos daquela maneira.

Quando voltamos para a reserva o caminhão de entrega acabava de estacionar na frente da casa.

_ AAAAAAHHHH Meu presente chegou! - exclamei saindo correndo do carro assim que estacionei.

Meu grito deve ter assustado o entregador, pois ele me olhou com uma cara, quem via até pensava que eu era louca! Cara bobo!

_ Eu assino! - cantarolei e peguei a prancheta de sua mão, para depois retirar o comprovante da compra.

_ A senhorita vai querer que já a montemos? - perguntou o entregador e eu concordei.

_ Rachel – cantarolei me virando para minha amiga. - está na hora de você me mostrar sua casa!

_ Lills... O que foi que você comprou? - perguntou olhando fixamente para o nome da loja do caminhão de entrega.

_ è surpresa! Que saco! - esbravejei. - Agora Rebecca vá chamar o Paul, seja lá onde ele estiver, enquanto a Rach vai nos levar até a casa dela.

_ Eu não vou.

_ Vai sim! Eu sou a madrinha! - esbravejei e ela suspirou por instantes antes de consentir.

Sorrindo satisfeita, dei instruções para eles nos seguirem enquanto ela entrou na casa para buscar a chave, Billy veio logo em seguida e disse que também ia vir conosco.

Quando ele se levantou da cadeira de rodas estralando as costas o entregador deu uma leve arregalada de olhos.

_ não se preocupe camarada, eu também achei que era um milagre... - comentei dando leves tapinhas em suas costas...

O cara ficou ruborizado enquanto voltava sua atenção para o chão.

A casa de Rach era alguns Km à frente e eu achei o fim do mundo que ali não tivesse quarteirão... Apenas casas isoladas. Vai que um ladrão entrava como você ia pedir socorro?

A casa era exatamente como a de seu pai, tirando o fato de que era recém construida e que o cheiro de tinta ainda estava impregnado no lugar.

Quando entramos não me surpreendi com o fato de estar vazia, mas eu já podia imaginar como os moveis seriam postos, e os enfeites que adornariam a casa. Eu podia até imaginar como o gosto de minha amiga iria deixar o lugar simplesmente lindo e aconchegante.

_ Aonde é o quarto principal? - perguntei e ela suspirou resignada enquanto nos guiava para o fim do corredor e abria a porta para uma suíte.

Eu indiquei o local para os carregadores, e arrastei Rach e Billy para o outro quarto os trancando lá.

Jake, Paul e Rebecca chegaram logo em seguida e com muito custo e cara de brava consegui trancá-lo no mesmo quarto que os outros dois.

Para ter certeza de que nenhum deles olharia pela janela, retirei a chave do cadeado, mesmo que em parte meu consciente suspeitava que se quisessem Jake, Paul e até mesmo Billy quebrariam a janela em dois palmos.

A cama foi montada no centro do quarto eu fiz questão de já colocar os lençóis e ajeitar os travesseiros.

Minha amiga ia ficar de boca aberta.

_ podem sair! - exclamei destrancando a porta do quarto onde eles estavam.

Parando frente à porta do quarto principal, abri a porta de supetão, vendo os noivos abrir a boca completamente surpresos.

_ Sabia que vocês iam fazer essas caras! Não é magnífica! - exclamei alegre...

Paul e Rach trocaram um olhar rápido e eu soube que eles iriam negar.

_ Lills é linda, mas.

_ mas nada Rach... - falei ignorando seu olhar reprovador.

_ Ela deve ter custado uma fortuna! È gigante! Sem falar que eu reconheço lençóis de ceda quando vejo um! E eu aposto que os travesseiros são no mínimo de penas de ganso! - exclamou exasperada.

_ Paul! Dá uma mão! Diz que gostou da cama! - pedi e ele olhou para noiva parecendo culpado.

_ Eu gostei da cama... - confessou.

Rachel fechou a cara na hora.

_ Paul! - ralhou.

_ Lills ela tem razão... - disse me olhando culpado.

_ Gente é o meu presente de casamento para vocês! Não vou devolver para a loja e muito menos trocar por outra coisa! Querem parar de serem esnobes e aceitar o presente! - esbravejei.

_ Eu acho que vocês deviam ficar com a cama... - disse Jake.

_ Eu concordo filha. Se Lilian faz questão do presente. Ela é a madrinha também, não é tão ruim que lhe dêem um móvel de presente. - disse Billy.

_ Qual é gente! Vamos lá! Eu sei que vocês gostaram da cama! - exclamei.

_ Ok. A cama fica. Mas os lençóis e os...

_ ficam também! - exclamei a interrompendo. - faz parte do pacote! Eles são a cama! Então se a cama fica o restante fica também!

Nós duas travamos uma batalha de olhares, mas sabíamos que eu tinha ganhado essa com facilidade.

_ ok! Ficamos com tudo! - exclamou e eu dei pulinho no lugar não me contendo de alegria.

_ você é a melhor amiga do mundo! E trate logo de não ser uma mal agradecida e me dar um abraço! - exclamei e ela riu enquanto me abraçava.

_ Você também Extra GG... - falei e ele riu me dando um rápido abraço.

_ Sabia que comprei essa cama pensando em vocês? - comentei. - Eu imaginei que vocês fossem precisar de algo bem reforçado depois que quebraram a cama da Rach no semestre passado.

_ LILIAN! - gritaram os dois juntos.

_ Ops! - falei encolhendo os ombros, enquanto Jake e Billy apenas se olharam e riram balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Depois da casa devidamente fechada, nós voltamos para a casa do Billy para almoçar um delicioso risoto de peixe que Billy tinha feito. Estava maravilhoso.

_ Eu quero a receita Billy! Isto está simplesmente maravilhoso! Nunca comi nada igual! - exclamei e ele sorriu agradecido.

_ Nem naquela vez que você foi ao gourmet de peixe com seus pais na Grécia? - perguntou Rach.

_ Nem naquela vez! Esse povo que abre restaurante chique tem uma mania de colocar tempero esquisito! Tira o gosto da comida! Para mim tem de ser assim! Caseiro e bem preparado! - elogiei.

_ Lills quem te vê não imagina que você seja uma garota de modos tão simples... - comentou Rebecca.

_ AA.. Eu nem dou bola não! Como diz uma musica que escutei certa vez: _deixem que falem que diguem, deixa isso para lá, vem para cá, o que tem?_ - cantarolei em ritmo de samba. E eles riram.

O almoço foi delicioso, depois Rebecca se despediu de nós e foi trabalhar, assim como Paul e Jake. Rachel e eu resolvemos caminhar para ela me mostrar à reserva.

Da maneira como eu imaginava o lugar havia diversas casas com bons espaçamentos entre si, o tipo de lugar que você tem espaço de sobre para fazer um churrasco de fim de semana bem grande com a família. De uma maneira divertida eu podia visualizar os filhos dos dois correndo pelo chão de terra, brincando e rindo com outros garotos do lugar.

_ Você vai ser feliz aqui Rach. Eu sinto isso... - comentei enquanto nos dirigíamos para a área da escola. Lugar onde ela sonhava em lecionar assim que se formasse.

_ Eu queria te perguntar algo Lills. - comentou enquanto caminhávamos em direção a orla da praia.

_ Fique a vontade... - incentivei ao perceber sua irritação.

_ Eu sei que você não ficou muito feliz com meu casamento. Mas também sei que ficou feliz por mim... O que realmente quero saber é que... Você está magoada por não fazermos o ultimo semestre da universidade juntas? - seu olhar parecia vacilante, e mostrava que a resposta era importante para ela também.

_ Rach... Eu adoro você... Como eu cansei de te dizer, você é a irmã que eu não tive. Você sabe da parte dolorosa da minha vida como nenhuma outra pessoa sabe. Quando você me disse que ia se casar, eu não fiquei triste ou magoada, eu fiquei surpresa. Brinco com você com relação à gravidez, mas não é algo que você deva levar a sério.

Meu olhar saindo de seu rosto respirei fundo, fitando o horizonte azul a nossa frente.

_ Eu realmente acho que 22 anos são cedo para se casar, mas eu teria de ser muito idiota e muito cego para não ver o quanto vocês dois se amam. E eu estou realmente feliz por isso. Mais cedo ou mais tarde íamos nos separar Rach e não estou realmente triste com isso. Não vamos perder contato. Afinal existem telefones para isso. E nós duas sabemos que sou rica o suficiente para banca a conta de celular, devido às ligações interurbanas diárias que vou fazer ao ligar todos os dias para vocês...

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, acompanhando o meu...

_ Eu quero que você seja feliz Rach. Você sendo, eu vou ser também. È óbvio que sou sentir sua falta. Mas vocês dois estão consumindo e legalizando a união de almas perante os homens. Não é algo que eu queira romper, ou atrapalhar. Se você realmente não gostasse da cama, eu teria devolvido-a no final das contas. Mas quando escolhi o presente eu queria algo que fosse importante para os dois. Algo que os fizessem se lembrar de mim. Pois eu sei que não vou esquecer-me de vocês.

_ Own Lills! - exclamou e no instante seguinte nós nos abraçamos com força. Ela estava chorando. - eu também vou sentir sua falta!

Por instantes nós ficamos abraçadas, paradas na areia da praia, com os ventos jogando nossos cabelos para todos os lados. Não era uma despedida... Era apenas uma demonstração de carinho.

_ Desculpe... - sussurrou limpando as lagrimas enquanto nos separávamos.

_ Emocional descontrolado. 2° evidencia da gravidez. - apontei.

_ LILLS! - esbravejou e eu gargalhei enquanto corria na praia para longe dela...

Nós ainda caminhamos um bom tempo pela praia, até avistar um penhasco e depois voltamos pelo mesmo caminho.

À noite Jake não se juntou a nós no jantar, mas Paul riu e fez piadas tanto quanto ele. Foi divertido e eu realmente tive de pedir a receita para a massa napolitana que Rebecca tinha feito. Era simplesmente divina.

Rach e Paul me explicarão como ocorreria a cerimônia, e o nome do padrinho que iria me acompanhar era tal de Embry Call. Nome estranho.

Eu dormi como uma pedra naquela noite. Não ouvi qualquer barulho quando Jake chegou, aliás, eu nem o vi chegando.

Estava tão cansada que também não vi quando ele saiu para o trabalho e Rebecca o acompanhou, acordei devido ao cheiro de café fresco que inalou minhas narinas.

Levei Rach para ver os detalhes da arrumação da igreja e eu tive de dar o braço a torcer, minha amiga tinha muito bom gosto para arranjos. A Pequena igreja da reserva iria ficar linda!

_ Sabe, de primeira eu queria que um violista tocasse minha marcha nupcial, mas não temos nenhum pela região então optamos por tocar a sinfonia pelas caixas de som. - explicou Rach enquanto me mostrava à listagem das musicas...

Meu coração deu uma longa parada e por instantes minha mente se inebriou com as imagens de um passado guardado.

"__ Então já sei! Você vai me fazer um strip-tease! - exclamei enquanto ele estacionava o carro frente a sua enorme casa._

_Scott gargalhou novamente com minha tentativa._

__ Não... Não é isso._

__ Estou realmente ficando sem idéias. È um presente? - perguntei voltando as perguntas fáceis._

__ Sim. É. - reafirmou. Fiquei pensativa._

__ Eu vou poder carregar comigo? - insisti._

__ De certa forma sim. - concordou enquanto saia do carro. No instante seguinte ele já estava ao meu lado abrindo a porta para mim. _

_Aceitei sua mão estendida._

__ De certa forma, não ajuda... - comentei e ele riu._

__ Então pare de tentar adivinhar... - sugeriu e eu bufei._

__ Como se minha curiosidade permitisse! - exclamei e ele riu._

__ Eu já vou te mostrar o que é... - garantiu._

_Usando o melhor de meu controle me mantive calada, aguardando pela surpresa que incitava minha curiosidade há quase uma semana._

_Desde nosso ultimo encontro na sexta-feira passada, quando fui suspensa pela professora de geografia; e ele deu um jeito de ser suspenso também de sua aula de aritmética, só para poder não me deixar sozinha; Que venho tentando descobrir o que diabos ele iria me dar de presente._

_Não era meu aniversário ou qualquer data e especial. Scott simplesmente deixou escapar em nossa conversa, sem propósito, que estava fazendo uma surpresa para mim, mas se negou a me dizer o que era até estar completamente pronto. Foi à faísca para minha curiosidade explodir e eu praticamente roer as unhas de ansiedade._

_Tentei até subornar sua irmã para me dizer o que era, mas ela me garantiu também não saber sobre a tal surpresa. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava mentindo._

_Quando entramos em sua casa, não esperei ver qualquer um de seus familiares ali. Ele já tinha me dito que eles tinham saído para nos dar privacidade, o que fez minha mente, pervertida dar asas a minha imaginação._

__ Não é nada sadomasoquista não? Porque eu não sou muito fã dessas pratica. Até porque acho que nem conseguiria fazer cócegas em você... - comentei._

_Ele voltou a gargalhar, enquanto nos levava em direção ao segundo andar. Minhas suspeitas eram em torno de algo relacionado a sexo e saber que estávamos indo em direção aos quartos me fez ficar ainda mais inquieta._

_Em parte fiquei decepcionada quando ele abriu a porta da sala de música e me guiou a poltrona dupla que estava posicionada no centro da sala._

__ Pronto. Agora se sente e aprecie. - disse após me dar um leve beijo._

_Minha curiosidade deu um novo salto quando ele apareceu a minha frente em um piscar de olhos segurando seu violino._

_Eu sabia que sua habilidade musical não limitava apenas aquele instrumento, mas ele já tinha me confidenciado que era seu predileto. Nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de vê-lo tocar e perceber que minha surpresa tinha haver com aquilo, me deixou extasiado._

_Assim que me sentei na poltrona, confortavelmente, cruzei as pernas em posição índio e fiquei a fita-lo na expectativa de um recital apenas para mim._

_A musica começou suave, em alguns momentos atingiu um tom grave, todo o tempo se mostrando envolvente e acolhedora. Estava fascinada._

_Em momento algum seu olhar saiu do meu, assim como o sorriso que brilhava em meus lábios. Ele estava dedicando aquela música para mim. Isso era nítido. Fiquei emocionada. Ninguém nunca tinha feito algo parecido assim, mesmo que meus amigos soubessem de minha paixão pela música._

_Quando ele tocou as ultimas notas, eu queria explodir em uma forte onde de _salvas_ e _vivas_. Mas estava inebriada demais naquela imagem, naquele momento para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa._

__ Compus essa musica para você. A melodia vem sendo criada na minha cabeça desde o instante em que te conheci. _

_Eu tinha certeza que se tivesse um jeito meus olhos tinham saído. Ele tinha composto aquela música para mim? Inteiramente para mim?_

_Surpresa era pouco para dizer como eu estava me sentindo. Estava em choque. Completamente sem palavras._

__ Lills? Você não gostou? - no instante seguinte ele já estava ajoelhado a minha frente, e sem controle de minhas emoções naquele momento, eu apenas neguei com a cabeça, tentando controlar as lágrimas que escorriam por meus olhos._

__ Eu amei... É a coisa mais linda que já fizeram para mim... - sussurrei. Minha voz completamente embargada pela emoção._

_Seu sorriso foi contagiante. Ele parecia ter ganhado na Loteria, ou achado o Diamante mais raro do mundo._

__ Eu estou sem palavras... Foi simplesmente maravilhoso... - continuei tentando demonstrar um terço da emoção que eu estava sentindo._

__ Desculpe fazê-la ficar tão curiosa, espero que não esteja decepcionada. - sua mão acariciando minhas bochechas limpando as poucas lágrimas que ainda caiam._

__ Seria uma idiota se estivesse. Muito obrigada. Foi o melhor presente que já recebi na vida. Jamais vou conseguir retribuir a altura... Você não faz idéia da felicidade que estou sentindo. _

_Seu sorriso se tornou carinhoso e radiante; seus lábios encontraram os meus em um beijo carinhoso e lento..._

_Ele me deixou saboreá-lo com leveza e por um tempo estendido ao nosso habitual e eu agradeci mentalmente por aquilo."_

_ LILLSS! - gritou Rachel a minha frente e eu cheguei a ver sua língua frente ao meu rosto, quase me fazendo cair da cadeira com o susto.

_ Quer me matar do coração Rach! Que susto! - exclamei colocando a mão sobre o peito e respirando pesadamente.

_ Susto? Susto sou eu estar falando com você há meia hora! E você ficar ai parado, com o olhar perdido como se estivesse em choque! - esbravejou e eu suspirei derrotada.

_ Desculpe... Não fiz de propósito... Apenas estava distraída... - argumentei meu olhar cravando na listagem de músicas a minha frente...

Ele suspirou pesado e sua mão cobriu a minha.

_ Tem haver com o pesadelo da noite anterior? - sua voz soando preocupada e atenciosa.

_ Não... Era. era só uma lembrança... - confessei sabendo que ela não pediria mais explicações.

O aperto em minha mão se intensificou, enquanto eu forçava um sorriso amarelo por meus lábios...

_ Talvez fosse melhor não tocar sinfonias com violino eu acho que.

_ Rach. È seu casamento. Nada iria ficar mais lindo do que estas sinfonias. Eu conheço-as como a palma da mão. Acho que você devia manter assim.

Minha voz soando tão firme quanto à dor que martelava em meu peito.

_ Você tem certeza? Eu não me importaria em mudar. - insistiu e eu suspirei negando.

_ São apenas musicas. Não é como se eu tivesse abolido meus gostos musicais. - comentei.

Após alguns instantes em silencio ela concordou com a decisão de manter a listagem de músicas, que por sinal estava realmente muito boa.

E insisti que deveríamos levar Pizza para o jantar e enquanto nós esperávamos pelas quatro pizzas gigantes que encomendamos, resolvemos dar uma volta pelo centro de Forks enquanto tomávamos um copo de chocolate-quente.

_ Então? Já pensou no que vai fazer depois que se formar? Só temos mais um semestre... - comentou enquanto nos sentamos no banco de uma pequena praça.

Dei um longo gole no líquido quente, enquanto meneava com a cabeça.

_ Meu pai acha que eu me daria bem aceitando o cargo de Arquiteta-chefe na empreiteira de meu avô. Eu não estou muito animada com isso não. - contei.

_ Por quê?

_ Ah... É um cargo alto, e só estarei lá por ser neta do dono. Não é um incentivo muito bom para o meu ego. Quero conseguir algo por mim mesma.

_ Bem... É um caminho. Pretende ficar na Califórnia mesmo?

_ è uma opção. Não gosto tanto do frio e do úmido quanto você, prefiro o calor escaldante e as poucas roupas. - brinquei e ela riu.

_ Aqui não é um lugar tão ruim quanto parece... Apesar de ser uma caixinha de ovo, como você diz, é um bom lugar para se viver. Sem muita agitação, vadiagem entre outras coisas.

_ A desvantagem da cidade grande é essa. Violência. Mas... Eu não sei realmente o que vou fazer. Quero ver se consigo um estágio para o ultimo semestre pela universidade. Vamos ver como as coisas ficam...

_ Se não tiver oportunidade você pode tentar para o lado daqui. Quill também faz arquitetura, vai começar o segundo semestre e já conseguiu um estagio na empreiteira de Port Angeles.

_ è uma opção. Vou pensar se eu gostaria de ter a chance de te atormentar pessoalmente todos os dias... - disse divertida e ela riu concordando.

_ Você sabe que não me atormenta...

Eu tive de arquear a sobrancelha em descrença para ela, que riu.

_ ok... Não muito.

_ Melhor assim... - brinquei e ela sorriu ainda mais me dando um leve empurrão com o ombro.

Ainda ficamos ali, por vários minutos até que o horário combinado para as pizzas ficarem prontas extrapolou e nós resolvemos andar de volta.

Foi quando estávamos atravessando a rua para chegar à pizzaria que uma BMW conversível vermelha, passou rapidamente ao nosso lado. Chamando completamente minha atenção.

Não foi o fato de eu ver um modelo daqueles, exclusivo de fabrica, motor de baixo silencio numa cidade minúscula como aquela que me chamou a atenção.

Muito menos foi o fato de ter uma loira exuberante dirigindo-o que atraiu minha atenção, até porque minha opção sexual não inclui uma mulher, nem para se fazer um ménage. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha feito um.

Apesar de não ser mais virgem.

O que realmente chamou minha atenção foi o pequeno raio de luz que refletiu em sua pele por alguns segundos enquanto ela passava a nossa frente. Sua pele brilhou.

Meus olhos ficaram cravados naquele reflexo. Não era simplesmente algo do tipo de efeito de luz ou coisa parecida. Por instantes sua pele pareceu como se milhares de diamantes estivessem incrustados nela.

Eu conhecia aquele efeito. Já o tinha visto antes.

A ultima coisa que eu esperava encontrar naquele fim de mundo eram _pessoas_ como ela.

Pela Reação de Rachel ao meu lado, eu não estava com a melhor das expressões. E não era para estar mesmo.

_ Lills... Você está se sentindo bem? - sua mão se fechando sobre meus braços, instintivamente me dando suporte para minhas pernas que se tornaram praticamente uma gelatina.

Se meu coração tivesse parado de bater eu não estranharia. Parte de mim sentia como se ele tivesse saído do peito.

Minha respiração tinha ido para o espaço.

A única coisa que minha mente conseguia raciocinar era que _ela_ estava ali. Que a _coisa _da qual eu vinha fugido há tantos anos, estava exatamente ali.

_ Lills! Respira! - exclamou Rach me olhando preocupada. Seu semblante se tornando um mar de confusões.

Eu deveria estar ficando roxa, por ela começou a me abanar e soprar em minha direção.

Eu estava ficando zonza.

_ Abra a boca Lills! Respira! - esbravejou.

Precisei repetir mentalmente suas palavras para que meu cérebro pudesse autorizar aquele movimento.

O ar voltou aos meus pulmões, assim como a força de minhas pernas...

Por alguns minutos, eu pensei que poderia desmaiar ali que nem me daria conta. Eu estava focada demais no que tinha acabado de ver.

_ Lills... Você está melhor? - insistiu Rachel.

Eu não fazia idéia se eu tinha voz para dizer alguma coisa. Apenas consenti com a cabeça.

_ Continue respirando. Ok? Vou te levar para o hospital.

Hospital era a ultima coisa que eu precisava naquele momento. E refazendo mentalmente os movimentos de inspirar e expirar oxigênio para meus pulmões conseguir desanuviar a tontura que me invadia.

_ Eu estou bem Rach. Não preciso ir para o hospital. - afirmei. Minha voz saindo tão distante baixa que por instantes pensei não ter falado.

_ Mas Lills.

_ não... Estou bem... Foi só uma tontura. - menti.

Ela não discutiu comigo. Apenas consentiu e me arrastou para dentro da pizzaria, me colando sentada na primeira mesa vaga que viu; logo em seguida a garçonete apareceu com um copo de água.

Tomei tudo de uma vez, quase me engasgando. Não seria surpresa se eu conseguisse me afogar, afinal eu não estava no melhor da minha coordenação motora.

_ Melhor? - perguntou após eu ter tomado toda a água...

_ Sim... Obrigada. - agradeci ainda sem conseguir fita-la com firmeza.

_ Tem certeza de que não quer ao menos dar uma passada no hospital para medir sua pressão? - insistiu e eu neguei.

_ Eu estou bem, foi só uma tontura momentânea. - reafirmei.

As pizzas já estavam prontas e após pagar a conta, não fiz qualquer objeção com Rach querer pagar metade da conta. Eu não estava no meu humor. Também entreguei as chaves do carro para ela ir dirigindo. Do jeito que minha mente rodava, eu acabaria fazendo o carro capotar com nós duas.

Se capotássemos, nos machucaríamos, e provavelmente teria sangue. Sangue em um ligar com vampiros por perto. Não era algo bom de acontecer.


	4. Capitulo 3  Conhecendo o Padrinho

**_ Conhecendo o Padrinho_**

Rach não me deixou em paz enquanto não me viu o terceiro pedaço de pizza. Ela sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, afinal como uma garota como eu, que sou fascinada em pizza perde o interesse só porque sentiu uma leve tontura?

A tontura tinha sido a desculpa para justificar meu mal-estar. Eu não tinha, e nem podia contar sobre o que tinha visto naquela tarde. Era errado. Imprudente, sem falar que ela definitivamente me chamaria de louca e me internaria no hospício.

Durante o caminho de volta, seu olhar intercalava entre mim e a estrada, e eu tive de ligar o som e começar a cantar as musicas para mostrar que estava tudo bem. Pareceu funcionar.

Ela voltou a se preocupar quando eu neguei querer comer o segundo pedaço de pizza, dizendo estar satisfeita. Rach me olhou como se eu tivesse três cabeças e dois bigodes.

Jake e Paul chegaram não muito depois de nós, e os devoraram as pizzas. Eu suspeitava que se tivessem mais eles teriam comido-as sem qualquer problema.

_ Se eu conseguir comer esse pedaço de pizza inteira sem mastigar, você conta porque está triste? - tentou Jake dando um leve sorriso.

_ Não estou triste. Apenas cansada. Não me senti muito bem hoje à tarde... O mal estar no estomago ainda meio que oscila. - menti.

Ele me deu uma olhada como se tentasse acreditar no que eu falava. Eu não era muito boa em mentiras.

_ Bem, eu sei de uma coisa que vai te alegrar! - exclamou Rebecca e me pegando pela mal ela me puxou em direção ao seu quarto trancando a porta em seguida.

Se abaixando ao lado de sua cama, ela retirou uma caixa prateada de metal e fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse, enquanto se sentava ao chão.

_ Isso aqui, é um tesouro de uma vida inteira... - sussurrou e abriu o grosso cadeado.

Quando ela levantou a tampa, eu não tinha como não ficar surpresa pelo o que vi. Aquilo definitivamente era inesperado.

_ U.A.L. - exclamei olhando admirada para usa coleção. Não tinha como não ficar.

_ Se os garotos podem ter, porque nós não... - comentou enquanto retirava um exemplar ainda dentro do plástico. - essa é a minha predileta.

_ Santo Deus! Isso definitivamente anima qualquer mulher... - brinquei e ela riu concordando.

Rebecca me mostrou todas as suas revistas prediletas, e as matérias mais legais e as melhores fotos. Eu tinha de concordar com ela, se os garotos podiam fazer isso. Nós definitivamente tínhamos um _bom_ material para poder fazer também.

_ A Rach sabe disso? - perguntei enquanto folheava uma edição do ano anterior.

_ Ela sabe que eu tenho uma ou outra. Mas não essa coleção... - respondeu.

_ Posso mostrar para ela? - perguntei animada e ela consentiu.

Entregando as revistas que estavam em meu colo para ela, corri até a porta a destrancando.

_ RACHHEEELLL! COORRE AQUI EM CIMA! VOCÊ DEFINITIVAMENTE PRECISA VER ISSO! - gritei do topo da escada.

Em instantes minha amiga, seguida do noivo e do irmão.

_ Só a Rach! Coisas de mulher! - exclamei e puxei minha amiga para dentro do quarto, trancando a porta com a chave e colocando uma blusa dela que estava sobre a cama na fechadura, para não o perigo deles olharem pelo buraco da fechadura.

_ Minha. Nossa. Senhora. - disse olhando abismada para as revistas no colo da irmã.

_ Isso é praticamente o paraíso! - exclamei e ela riu.

_ Beck há quanto tempo você tem isso? - perguntou se sentando ao lado da irmã na cama, enquanto eu voltei par ao meu lugar no chão.

_ Faz um bom tempo... - respondeu e entregou uma revista para ela. - aprecie, mas não babe, pode estragar as paginas.

_ UOW! Olha só isso! - exclamei e mostrei uma pagina para elas que arregalaram os olhos com a imagem.

_ Isso é montagem... - disse Rebecca.

_ Mas eu não duvido nada que exista... - comentei e elas riram.

_ O problema não é existir isso, e sim existir uma mulher que caiba isso! - exclamou Rach e nós gargalhamos.

Boa parte da noite nós passamos vendo as revistas, fazendo comentários bobos e brincadeiras insinuantes.

Fiz uma nota mental de fazer uma coleção de revistas sensuais masculinas. Santo Deus como é que havia tanto homem bonito e bem dotado no mundo e agente quase não via?

Depois de muitas risadas, nós decidimos que era hora de dormir, e fui arrumar o sofá enquanto Rach ia despedir do noivo e Rebecca tomar um banho. Eu e Rach juramos nunca falar a ninguém sobre a coleção de revistas.

_ Extra GG! - cantarolei enquanto entrava na futura casa de casada da minha amiga...

Pela manhã nós tínhamos apenas organizado a casa enquanto Billy ia à cidade com Jake fazer algumas coisas. Nós não estávamos conseguindo mover a enorme estante da sala do lugar, pois por ser de madeira rústica era extremamente pesada.

Enquanto minha amiga ia retirando as coisas de cima dela, eu fui até sua casa chamar Paul que deveria estar montando alguns dos moveis da sala, que tinham chegado naquela manhã...

Assim que pus os pés na sala me deparei com uma visão extremamente calorosa. O noivo estava deitado no chão, sua cabeça coberta pelo grosso moveu acima de sua cabeça, parafusando alguma coisa, já que eu conseguia ver a chave em suas mãos. Outro homem segurava o móvel para ele, e ele parecia estar rindo de alguma coisa.

Normalmente aquela cena não me afetaria em nada. Mas o homem que eu não conhecia estava sem camisa, apenas de bermuda. E Nem Jake, muito menos Paul que eram homens bonitos se comparavam a beleza dele.

Sua pele amadeirada se mostrava levemente brilhante, seus cabelos curtos, um pouco maiores que o de Paul, estava arrepiado. Seu sorriso, - que sorriso!-, era largo e divertido e seus olhos estavam voltados para o amigo que bufou.

Quando seu olhar se encontrou ao meu, todo o ar fugiu de meus pulmões. Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado naquele momento. Eu fiquei presa em uma imensidão escura que teria aterrorizado qualquer pessoa, mas me deixou completamente anuviada. Era como se eu estivesse esperado por aquele momento durante toda a minha vida. E aquele pensamento me assustou.

Dando um salto no lugar, coloquei a mão sobre o coração, e fechei os olhos rapidamente, tentando normalizar minha respiração que se tornara ofegantes e meus batimentos descontrolados.

Aquilo era ridículo! O cara era só um cara.

Dando meu melhor sorriso brincalhão voltei minha atenção para Paul que já tinha se levantado do chão e intercalava seu olhar entre nós dois de maneira seria e ao mesmo tempo tranqüila.

_ Extra GG, precisamos de seus músculos! Sua noiva e eu não conseguimos mover aquela coisa gigantesca, chamada _estante_, da sala, então mova sua bunda para algo útil e venha nos ajudar! - disparei a falar.

Quando falei os dois pareciam sair do transe em que se encontravam e trocaram um olhar longo para então voltarem sua atenção para mim, após o homem dar um pequeno aceno de cabeça para Paul em consentimento.

_ Lills, este é Embry. Embry esta é a Lilian, amiga de Rach e sua acompanhante como madrinha. - disse Paul nos apresentando.

_ então você é padrinho que vai ter a honra de estar ao meu lado? - brinquei dando um passo em sua direção ele fez o mesmo me estendendo a mão.

_ è um prazer conhecê-la. Lilian. - disse apertando minha mão.

O tremor que percorreu meu corpo eu diria que foi completamente visível, seguido do calor de sua pele, que apesar de ter sido na mão, pareceu aquecer meu coração.

_ O prazer pode ser completamente mutuo Embry. - antes que eu pudesse controlar minha língua a frase tinha saído.

Paul engasgou enquanto o garotão a minha frente passava a mão pelos cabelos se mostrando encabulado.

_ Então. você vem ou não? Garanto-te que sua noiva pode ser bem má quando contrariada... - falei me dirigindo para Paul que consentiu.

_ Embry você vem comigo? Será mais rápido se levantarmos a estante juntos. - disse Paul e ele consentiu.

Virando, praticamente corri de volta para casa de Billy, precisava ter uma conversa séria com minha amiga antes deles chegarem.

_ Eu. .você! - exclamei entrando correndo dentro da casa.

_ O que aconteceu? - perguntou curiosa.

_ Como é que você não me fala que seu padrinho é um caminho completo da perdição? - exclamei e ela riu enquanto revirava os olhos.

_ Não achei que tivesse tanta importância. - disse dando de ombros e a olhei incrédula.

_ Tanta importância? Aquele homem exala importância! Não tem como aquilo ter passado despercebido! - exclamei indicando a porta e ela riu.

_ Você ainda nem viu o restante dos garotos... Rebecca quase surtou quando viu os _garotos _que conhecíamos ter virado_ homens. - _comentou e eu arregalei os olhos.

_ Quer dizer que tem mais _espécimes_ como aquele? - perguntei interessada.

_ Sim. Mas a maioria já tem namorada. - se apressou em dizer.

_ Não sou ciumenta! E olhar não arranca pedaço! Não se a mão estiver bem amarrada! - exclamei e ela riu balançando a cabeça.

Eu tinha terminado de falar quando os dois entraram na sala, e eu tive a impressão que de repente aquele lugar era pequeno demais para nós quatro.

Rach indicou a estante e explicou o que eles deveriam fazer, cada um pegou de um lado na estante e a levantaram do chão e trouxeram para frente. Eu estava completamente focada nas costas e peitoral definidos do garotão quando um pedaço de pano colidiu com o meu rosto.

_ Dá para vir me ajudar ou está difícil? - perguntou Rach e eu sorri maliciosa.

_ Eu não me importaria em dar... - comentei e ela revirou os olhos enquanto Paul apenas balançava a cabeça e o garotão voltava a ficar corado.

Fui até minha amiga e a ajudei limpar a parte de trás da estante e em instantes os dois já colocavam o móvel no lugar.

_ Já terminaram de arrumar a casa? - perguntou Jake e nós negamos.

_ estamos acabando... - respondeu Rach.

_ Nem pense em colocar esse pé imundo dentro dessa sala Jacob Black! - exclamei indicando seus sapatos que estavam sujos com lama.

Ele parou no lugar e deu um passo para trás, olhando encabulado para os pés.

_ Entre pelos fundos Jake. A Lills tem razão se você sujar essa casa _hoje_, eu mesma te mato! - exclamou Rach.

Ele revirou os olhos e saiu para dar a volta na casa.

_ E vocês dois estão dispensados! - exclamei batendo continência para Paul e Embry que riram enquanto saiam da casa.

_ ai. Ai... Eu devia ter vindo te ver mais vezes. - suspirei me apoiando no cabo da vassoura.

_ Vamos terminar de arrumar isso logo! Ainda temos de fazer o almoço! - exclamou voltando a jogar o pano sujo na minha cara.

Casa arrumada. Tomei um banho para tirar o suor, e Rach começou o almoço e depois eu fiquei a terminar os preparativos e arrumar a mesa enquanto era sua vez de tomar um banho.

_ O cheiro está bom! - elogiou Jake entrando na cozinha.

Sorri mostrando todos os dentes.

_ tudo o que faço é bom! - exclamei lhe dando uma piscadinha e voltei minha atenção para a carne refogada...

_ Paul e Embry vão almoçar conosco. - informou e eu consenti.

Rach deve ter suspeitado que eles fossem, pois a quantidade de comida que ela estava fazendo dava para no mínimo dez pessoas. Eu disse que era um exagero, ela disse que não ia sobrar.

Quase bati uma aposta com ela, mas desisti ao lembrar o quanto Paul e Jake eram comilões.

Ao provar o caldo da carne eu senti que faltava mais um pouco de sal, mas quando fui pegar no pote onde Rach tinha me dito que tinha, o encontrei vazio.

Olhando pelo local, me lembrei que Billy tinha um pote de Sal grosso e daria para substituir pelo sal refinado.

Abrindo os armários encontrei o que procurava, e para minha sorte achei um pacote de sal refinado fechado, mas ele estava na ultima prateleira do armário.

Nunca fui uma garota baixa, eu era alta, não uma gigante. Meus quase 1,70 eram de chamar a atenção. Mas naquele momento eu me senti uma garota minúscula.

Olhando pelo local vi que as cadeiras não estavam ali, Rach deve tê-la levado para fora para tomar sol e não havia nada que eu pudesse subir. Tentei pular e pegar o saco, mas mesmo assim meus dedos mal roçaram no pacote. Porcaria de casa onde moram homens altos.

_ JJJAAAKKKEEE! - gritei enquanto continuava a pular. - preciso de uma ajuda aqui!

Desistindo de pular, peguei uma colher e tentei puxar o saquinho para frente, mas tudo que fiz foi empurrá-lo para traz.

Escutei passos entrando na cozinha, e nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar e confirmar que era Jake.

_ Podia pegar aquele saco de sal para mim, o que estava no pode acabou. - pedi saindo do lugar.

O corpo que se chocou com o meu quando dei um passo para trás, não era o de Jake e eu soube disso no instante em que aquela onde de calor e eletricidade percorreu todo o meu corpo.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, minha respiração foi para o espaço e eu perdi a força nas pernas.

Eu teria caído ao chão se aquele par de mãos fortes, não tivesse segurado meus braços...

_ Respire... - sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Abrindo a boca, me lembrei exatamente como se deveria fazer para meus pulmões funcionarem, e expirando e inspirando, senti a tontura ir embora enquanto a força nas pernas voltavam...

Own! Aquilo não era bom sinal...

_ Você está bem? - suas mãos me virando gentilmente sobre seu aperto de modo que eu pudesse encarar seu rosto.

_ hunrrum. - respondi tentando não me perder na imensidão escura daquele olhar, o calor que seu corpo irradiava me aquecendo completamente.

Querendo me livrar daquela situação confusa, me afastei dele, encostando a pia atrás de mim.

_ o sal.. por favor? - pedi sobre um sussurro enquanto obrigava meus olhos a mirar o chão.

Meu inconsciente protesto pelo afastamento do calor e mesmo que seu corpo estivesse próximo ao meu e eu conseguisse sentir a emanação de calor que vinha dele, não era a mesma coisa que estar colada a ele.

Embry se moveu para meu lado e ergueu suas mãos acima de minha cabeça, seu corpo ficando a milímetros do meu, seu aroma amadeirado, uma mistura de canela e ervas nublando todos os meus sentidos.

Se eu fechasse os olhos eu tinha certeza que poderia me imaginar no meio de uma floresta úmida, repleta de flores e arvores.

Não me atrevi a sequer me mover, e usei o máximo de meu controle para me afastar dele.

Eu conhecia aqueles sintomas.

_ obrigado. - agradeci pegando o sal de suas mãos tentando ao máximo não ter qualquer contato com sua pele e seus olhos.

Virei-me rapidamente para o lado, e me afastei dele, enquanto cortava o pacote de sal e o colocava dentro do pote vazio.

Escutei passos para longe da cozinha depois de minutos e pude finalmente suspirar aliviada.

Minha mente continuava anuviada com todas aquelas sensações, eu reconhecia aqueles choques, não era uma idiota no assunto. E aquilo me assustou completamente.

Enquanto forçava minha mente a não se perder ou criar esperanças de algo que não iria acontecer novamente, minha barreira de lembranças se afrouxou.

Vi-me perdida em uma lembrança quase igual ao que tinha acontecido em instantes.

"__ O que está fazendo?_

_Distraída com os preparativos do meu almoço, nem me dei conta quando ele entrou na cozinha._

__ Que susto Scott! Não sabe fazer barulho quando entra?- ralhei._

_Ele riu, enquanto um arrepio percorria meu corpo e suas mãos gélidas se fechavam em minha cintura e seu corpo se moldava ao meu, seus lábios me beijando calidamente no pescoço._

_Um sorriso preguiçoso tomou meus lábios enquanto eu apreciava aquele toque gélido e prazeroso._

__ Então. O que estava fazendo? - em um piscar de olhos ele já estava apoiado no balcão ao meu lado. _

_Fiz um pequeno muxoxo por ele ter acabado com aquele contato._

__ Meu almoço. - respondi e voltei a picar os tomates para a salada._

__ Você é boa em cozinhar? - perguntou suas mãos se movendo para as tampas das panelas ao meu lado, bisbilhotando a comida._

__ Mais ou menos. Às vezes eu erro algumas receitas, mas normalmente consigo fazer algo bom para se comer. - respondi dando de ombros._

__ Se eu fosse humano, aposto que apreciaria com gosto sua comida. - comentou e eu ri enquanto me abaixava em busca do sal._

__ O que está procurando? - perguntou após me ver abrir outras portas._

__ o Sal. O que estava no pote acabou. - informei._

_Movendo-me pela cozinha, lembrei que tinha um pacote fechado na ultima prateleira. Dei um pulo tentando pegar o sal e escutei uma risadinha ao meu lado._

__ O que foi? - perguntei o olhando confusa._

__ Não é mais fácil você pedir para eu pegar? - perguntou me olhando divertido..._

__ vai lá bonitão! Pegue o sal e salve o dia. - brinquei._

_Novamente em um piscar de olhos o pacote de sal estava sendo segurada a minha frente._

__ Exibido. - balbuciei enquanto tirava o sal de sua mão._

_Dei um passo para o lado para poder colocar o sal no pote, mas suas mãos me impediram segurando em minha cintura._

__ Eu peguei o sal para você. Não mereço um agradecimento... - perguntou me olhando inocente._

__ Obrigada. - agradeci mostrando todos os dentes e ele riu balançando a cabeça._

_Eu ia me fazer de inocente e completar com uma piadinha, mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por seus lábios sobre os meus._

_Esquecendo-me completamente do sal, enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço. Deixando que o saco caísse ao chão, envolvi meus dedos na nuca de seu pescoço aprofundando o beijo._

_Suas mãos em minha cintura se fecharam com mais firmeza até que ele foi diminuindo a intensidade do beijo para leves selinhos estalados._

__ Eu poderia passar o dia te beijando, mas você precisa comer... - disse quando fiz um muxoxo chateado por ele ter terminado o beijo._

_Eu sabia que ele estava correto, até porque meu estomago resolveu protestar._

"_Se afastando de mim, ele pegou o sal no chão e me entregou, enquanto eu voltava a cozinhar."_

Balançando minha cabeça pisquei diversas vezes mandando aquela lembrança de volta para trás do muro de proteção.

Olhando as panelas a minha frente, praguejei todos os palavrões conhecidos por quase ter deixado o arroz queimar.

Por sorte ele fora o único e assim mesmo apenas a rapa.

_ O que é que você está resmungando? - perguntou Rach entrando na cozinha.

_ Me distrai e quase deixei o arroz queimar... - falei fazendo uma careta e ela veio olhar o pequeno estrago.

_ Foi apenas a rapa... Não tem problema. - disse e eu suspirei aliviada.

_ Não sou muito boa com comida. - a lembrei e ela sorriu consentindo.

_ Ainda bem que eu era boa por nós duas. - brincou e eu dei um soco em seu ombro.

_ Então cadê as cadeiras? - perguntei e ela bateu em sua testa.

_ Rapazes! Será que vocês podiam pegar as cadeiras no quintal para nós? - pediu Rach colocando o rosto para fora da cozinha.

Em seguida os três entraram na cozinha e saíram pelas portas dos fundos.

Infelizmente meu olhar se prendeu no ultimo deles, e acompanhei cada movimento que seu corpo fazia ao se movimentar. Era um sincronismo perfeito de músculos.

_ para de babar... - sussurrou Rach ao meu lado e eu engoli em seco, enquanto me virava de volta para as panelas. Envergonhada por minha ação.

_ Own! Você está vermelha? - perguntou surpresa.

_ só se for por falta de vergonha na cara. - brinquei e ela riu enquanto se dirigia para a geladeira.

O almoço ficou pronto em 15 minutos, e Billy que tinha saído indo até a casa do lado, chegou na hora certa.

_ Arroz queimado... Acho que alguém estava distraída demais... - brincou Jake olhando sugestivamente para Embry.

Antes que eu denunciasse o motivo verdadeiro do feito, me limitei a olhar maliciosa para Jake.

_ Acredite grandalhão, distraída era o que eu menos estava. Eu estava focada mesmo. - brinquei e ele gargalhou enquanto Embry apenas deu um sorriso maroto.

Paul e Rach reviraram os olhos.

_ Já sabem quando Jarred chega? - perguntou Billy para os garotos que negaram.

_ Ele e Kim acabaram ficando para recuperação em uma matéria e só vão voltar depois que conseguirem passar. - respondeu Embry.

_ Eu acho que aqueles dois estão é aproveitando os dormitórios vazios. - brincou Jake e nós rimos.

_ Aaa. Mas a universidade nas férias fica um saco. Eles não vão ter muito que aproveitar, principalmente porque a vigília dos monitores fica muito mais fácil. - comentei.

Só depois é que percebi o que falei e vi que todos me olhavam surpresos por meu comentário.

_ ii nem me olhem com essas caras! Só contei o que todo mundo sabe! - exclamei e eles riram.

_ eu não sabia disso. - disse Rach.

Revirei os olhos enquanto sorria sugestivamente para Paul.

_ é claro que não, mal dava as férias e você já corria de volta para reserva. Boba era que eu tinha de trocar de quarto quando... AAAAIIIII – gritei massageando minha perna...

_ O que foi? - perguntou Embry e eu olhei mortalmente para Rach.

Ela tinha chutado minha perna. Porcaria, ela era doida?

Eu ia brigar com ela quando vi seu olhar furioso e sugestivo na direção do pai e o irmão.

Ops.

_ Me esqueci completamente do que ia falar... - disse dando de ombros, segurando o riso, enquanto Paul apenas continuou fitando seu prato, e Rach fingia não estar entendendo nada. Jake, Billy e Embry apenas me olhavam divertidos.

Nós estávamos terminando de guardar os pratos no armário quando escutei um prato se espatifar no chão, quase me matando do coração de susto.

_ Rach! Quer me matar do coração! - exclamei me virando brava para minha amiga.

Rachel tinha perdido a cor, ela estava praticamente transparente e se não fosse por sua pele bronzeada eu diria que ela tinha ficado branca.

_ Rach? Você está bem? - perguntei me aproximando dela...

Ela negou com a cabeça e eu a segurei em meus braços quando percebi que ela estava desmaiando.

_ RACHEL! - exclamei usando o máximo de minhas forças para sustentá-la em meus braços.

_ PAUL! JAKE! AJUDA AQUI! - gritei desesperada.

Dando leves tapas no rosto de minha amiga, chamei seu nome várias vezes tentando acordá-la.

_ Rach. Rachel... Vamos. Acorde garota... BIILLY! - gritei novamente olhando para a porta que dava para sala.

_ Droga! Cadê esses meninos quando se precisa deles! - exclamei sustentando o corpo de minha amiga contra o meu.

_ Vamos Rachel. Acorde... - tentei novamente. - ALGUÈEMMM SOCORRO!

Eu ia matar aqueles meninos quando eles chegassem a casa!

Quando mais se precisa deles... - meu pensamento foi interrompido pela entrada dos três na cozinha. Tive a impressão que eles estavam prontos para aniquilar qualquer coisa que estivesse fora do contexto.

_ O que aconteceu? - perguntou Paul se colocando ao nosso lado de pegando a noiva nos braços.

_ Eu não sei! Nós estávamos aqui, daí ela começou a passar mal e desmaiou! - exclamei preocupada.

_ Coloquem ela no quarto, eu vou chamar o médico. - disse Jake.

Paul, Embry e eu subimos até o quarto dela, onde ele a colocou delicadamente sobre a cama.

Sentei-me na cama ao seu lado e tentei acordá-la.

_ Rach... Litthe Pocahontas acorde... Esse tipo de brincadeira não tem graça... - pedi enquanto voltava a chacoalhá-la e dar alguns tapas em seu rosto..

_ Lills. Isso não está funcionando... - disse Paul, seu olhar nunca saindo da noiva.

_ Álcool! Pegue alguma coisa com cheiro forte! - exclamei me lembrando de ter visto essa cena em vários filmes.

Embry saiu do quarto e voltou em instantes com um vidro de álcool nas mãos me entregando.

_ O que você vai fazer? - perguntou Paul enquanto eu destampava o vidro e aproximava do rosto de Rachel.

_ Dar para ela cheirar. Sempre dá certo nos filmes. - falei.

Instantes depois de aproximar a tampa próximo ao seu nariz, ela tossiu recobrando a consciência e se levantando da cama.

_ Graças a deus! - exclamei aliviada enquanto Paul abraçava a noiva com força.

_ O que aconteceu? - perguntou completamente confusa.

_ Vocês desmaiou bela adormecida... - falei entregando o vidro para Embry.

_ Estou com um gosto ruim na boca... - falou colocando as mãos sobre os lábios.

_ Deve ser efeito do álcool que eu coloquei para você cheirar. Paul vá buscar um copo de água para ela. - pedi e ele consentiu sem se levantando. Embry saiu do quarto com ele.

_ Rach... Posso te fazer uma pergunta e você me responde com sinceridade? - pedi a olhando seria.

Ela me analisou por instantes antes de consentir.

_ Você tem certeza de que não está grávida?

Seu olhar se arregalou, sua expressão se passando de surpresa para brava.

_ Estou! È claro que estou! - exclamou exasperada.

A próxima coisa que ouvimos foi um copo sem quebrado no chão e rosnados ecoando pela casa.

_ Santo deus! Paul! - exclamou e saltou da cama, correndo para fora do quarto.

Quando chegamos ao final da escada. Paul estava paralisado olhando para Rach, enquanto Jake olhava bravo para o cunhado. Embry estava entre os dois, enquanto Billy e um homem todo de branco olhavam a cena com visível confusão.

_ Você... Você. Engravidou a minha irmã! - rosnou Jake dando um passo em direção a Paul que parecia completamente fora de órbita, seu olhar cravado na noiva ao meu lado.

Embry deu um passo em direção a Jake o mantendo no lugar.

A expressão de Billy passou de confusa para abismada, enquanto o tal médico só se limitava a olhar de um para o outro.

Aquilo estava parecendo novela mexicana.

Explosão de testosterona.

_ Rach... Isso é verdade? - perguntou Paul finalmente saindo do transe de vou-ser-pai-isso-é-um-sonho.

Minha amiga respirou fundo antes de voltar a encarar o noivo.

_ Não. Eu não estou grávida. - respondeu séria.

Jake que estava furioso ficou confuso, assim como todo o restante do pessoal.

_ Eu acho que está... - comentei e levei um pisão no pé.

_ AII! Sua louca! - exclamei dando um pulo no lugar pela dor...

_ Cala a boca Lills! - esbravejou Rach.

_ Você está ou não está Filha? - questionou Billy.

Bufando, ela parou de me olhar brava para encarar o pai.

_ Eu não estou grávida! A Lills é que manicou com essa idéia idiota! - exclamou me olhando indignada.

_ Quero ver se você vai achar idiota depois que ver que eu tenho razão! - exclamei chateada pelo pisão no pé.

Qual é? Ela tinha desmaiado! Desmaio é sintoma de gravidez!

_ Eu to confuso. - disse Jake e os outros consentiram. - você está ou não grávida?

_ Não! Eu não estou grávida! Acreditem em mim! Não tenho como estar grávida! - exclamou exasperada.

_ Como? - perguntou o médico que até então tinha se mantido calado o tempo inteiro.

_ Eu estou menstruada! Satisfeitos? Pronto! Falei! - gritou levantando as mãos para o alto e em seguindo tampando o rosto com elas.

_ Own! Acho que eles não precisavam saber disso... - comentei divertida ao ver que todos os olhos homens ficaram completamente ruborizados, inclusive minha amiga.

Aquilo estava hilário.

_ Eu. Vou. ê.Lilian. - sibilou Rachel ao meu lado.

Antes que ela pudesse concretizar sua ameaça, eu saltei da escada, indo para trás de Paul que era o escudo mais próximo.

_ Lilian Holtz! É a ultima vez que eu vou falar isso! Ou você para de dizer que estou grávida! Ou eu vou cortar a sua cabeça fora! - gritou seu rosto completamente vermelho.

Aquilo estava ficando ainda mais divertido.

_ Desmaio é um sintoma de gravidez... - acusei e ela me olhou incrédula.

Dei um passo para trás ao ver seu olhar se tornando furioso.

_ Eu passei mal! Senti tontura e foi só! - tentou se justificar.

_ Tecnicamente isso chama enjôo, o que também é sinal de gravidez... - comentei mesmo sabendo que uma coisa não tinha nada haver com a outra.

_ Lilian! - esbravejou terminando de descer as escadas...

_ E mudança rápida de humor. Você está muito irritada! - acusei.

No instante seguinte ela já estava correndo atrás de mim. Eu sabia que ia pagar caro pela provocação. Mas estava muito divertido ver sua cara de furiosa. Rach era controlada demais para uma garota da nossa idade. Eu sempre gostei de tirá-la do sério.

_ Eu estou apenas brincando Rach! - exclamei me escondendo atrás de Embry, enquanto ela era segurada pelo noivo.

_ De qualquer jeito o médico está aqui, e ele pode confirmar para nós não é Doutor? - perguntei o olhando o homem sobre o ombro.

_ Eu. nã.grávida! - exclamou tentando avançar sobre mim...

_ Vá com calma Rach. Isso pode fazer mal para o bebê! - exclamei.

_ Lilian! - exclamou brava e cai na gargalhada.

_ Vá lá para cima com o Doutor e Paul, Rachel. Vamos descobrir o que você tem de uma vez. - disse Billy tentando ficar sério. Só tentando mesmo, porque o sorriso em seus lábios não deixava qualquer duvida de que ele estava se divertindo com a situação.

_ Você não vai com eles? - Perguntou Jake enquanto eles subiam de volta ao quarto de Rachel.

_ Nossa Jake! Pensei que você gostasse de mim? Se eu for lá agora é capaz dela me matar! - exclamei finalmente soltando da cintura de Embry.

Só após perder o contato com o calor foi que me dei conta da maneira como nós estávamos. Eu tinha abraçado a cintura dele, enquanto apoiava meu rosto na curva de seu peitoral para poder ver Rachel melhor.

Santo deus!

Afastei-me como se nada tivesse acontecido e sentei no sofá respirando aliviada.

_ Você acha que ela está mesmo grávida? - perguntou Billy e eu neguei com a cabeça.

_ Explique. - disse Jake me olhando confuso.

_ è só uma brincadeira... Quando ela me disse que ia se casar, de cara eu achei que era porque ela estava grávida, ela ficou fula da vida comigo. E é muito engraçado quando a Rach fica brava ou irritada. Desde então eu fico provocando ela. - expliquei.

_ Você quase me fez deixar minha irmã viúva antes do tempo.

_ Então você precisa acostumar com a idéia Jake. Ou você acha que eles vão aproveitar meu presente de casamento como? - perguntei sorrindo maliciosa.

Embry engasgou, enquanto Billy apenas suspirava e Jake me olhava bravo.

_ Eu realmente não preciso me preocupar com esse tipo de coisas. Depois que eles estiverem casados, ai a situação muda. - disse cruzando os braços e fazendo um leve beicinho com os lábios.

Eu tive de arquear a sobrancelha em incredulidade para o seu comentário. Mas resolvi não piorar a situação para o lado dos dois. Vai que eu acabava com o casamento se deixasse escapar que os dois realmente dormiam juntos.

Uma coisa é você insinuar isso. Outra é você afirmar.

_ Eu acho que vou dar uma volta. Quanto mais tempo eu ficar afastada da Litlle Pocahontas, mais fácil dela esquecer sua raiva por mim! - exclamei me colocando de pé.

Peguei minha bolsa na poltrona ao lado do sofá e sai rapidamente da casa.

_ hei... Importa em me dar uma carona até Forks? - perguntou Embry assim que entrei no carro.

_ hum.. Claro! Entra ai. - falei e abri a porta para ele.

Meu carro conversível pareceu ficar minúsculo com a protuberância todo daquele corpo divino. Embry pareceu nem se incomodar com isso e se sentou confortavelmente ao meu lado.

_ Então... Você... Hum... É... - oh! Merda! Fala de uma vez Lilian! - amigo do Paul e a Rachel há muito tempo?

Pergunta idiota! È obvio que era! Ele cresceu na reserva com os dois!

_ Desde que eu era criança. Nós não fomos muito amigos. Mas depois no colegial meio que nos tornamos inseparáveis. Como uma matilha. - respondeu, seus lábios formando um sorriso divertido na ultima frase.

_ Legal.

Ok. Eu estava me sentindo uma idiota? Porque diabos eu não conseguia desenvolver uma conversa com ele?

_ E você e a Rachel? - seu rosto se movendo em minha direção.

_ oh não, não somos como uma matilha. - brinquei e ele deu um leve sorriso. - Nós nos conhecemos na faculdade, colegas de quarto. Nós tornamos muito amigas. Apesar dos cursos diferentes, sempre saímos juntos, almoçávamos... Estudávamos... Esse tipo de coisa.

_ O tem achado da reserva? - meus ouvidos captaram um interesse maior do que aquele que estava demonstrando e eu me perguntei por quê...

_ Minúscula. - respondi com sinceridade e ele riu... Seu riso me lembrando sinos...

_ Não que seja ruim. È até muito... Como posso dizer?... Legal e tudo mais. Só que eu gosto de cidades grandes. Adrenalina e tudo mais. Mesmo que parte de mim seja fascinada pela vida pacata da cidade do interior, e eu deteste a poluição e outras coisas mais... Ainda sim Acho a cidade grande um charme.

_ As cidade pequenas são melhores para se formar uma família...

_ Também acho. Aliás, concordo plenamente. Que mãe não gostaria de não se preocupar com o filho, enquanto ele corre pelas ruas, brincando tranqüilamente. Sabendo que o máximo que poderia acontecer é ele ralar o joelho.

_ Então você pretende ter filhos?

_ Um dia sim. Ainda está um pouco cedo. Obviamente quero me casar antes disso. Mas se acontecer um imprevisto não vou me importar.

_ Você é filha única?

_ Não. Tenho um irmão mais novo. Josh. Ele foi para um acampamento de verão, enquanto meus pais curtem mais uma lua-de-mel em Paris. - falei fazendo uma careta.

_ A idéia não te agrada?

_ Não é que não me agrade. Mas é que... Às vezes eu desejo que meus pais não fossem tão ricos. Eu gostaria de ter nascido em uma família mais simples. Não que não os ame. Não é isso. Eu os amo muito. Sou feliz por tudo que eles tem me dado. Mas são momentos como esses, que eu desejo que passem mais tempo juntos.

_ Você sente falta de uma redoma familiar? E seus tios e primos?

_ Ah! Eles são uns esnobes. Nunca me dei bem com eles. Faço apenas à social, como manda a educação quando nos vemos, mas nada, além disso. Josh também não se dá muito bem com eles. Ele é um esportista, aventureiro, defensor dos pobres e oprimidos. Não é algo que eles vejam com tantos bons olhos.

_ Você não parece se importar com o fato de Rachel ser de uma família simples...

_ E não em importo mesmo. Os Black são uma família encantadora. Eu os invejo em parte por terem tão pouco comparado ao que tenho, e serem tão felizes.

_ Você não é feliz?

_ Sim. Eu sou. Mas com eu disse. Desejaria não ter tanto.

_ Então saia da aba dos pais e trabalhe por si própria...

_ Eu sei. Já fiz isso. Mas eles acabavam ficando preocupados. Não vou dizer que não me divirto tendo um cartão de crédito ilimitado, e podendo gastar o deus e o mundo. Não sou tão hipócrita. Mas a questão é que às vezes essa situação me incomoda. Pode parecer loucura, mas às vezes eu sinto que meu lugar não é entre tanto luxo. Gosto de coisas simples como móvel rústico, artesanatos manuais...

_ Você deve ter ficado encantada com a casa da Rachel...

_ Se fiquei. Achei tudo tão fofo e lindo! Eu sei que em parte, incomoda Rach que eu compre as coisas para ela. Mas eu não me importo. È a única maneira de eu conseguir retribuir um pouquinho da amizade sincera e o carinho que ela me dá. Não sou boa em artesanato, muito menos culinária, ou qualquer coisa que ela praticamente tenha crescido sabendo. Então, eu uso o que tenho de sobra.

_ dinheiro.

_ Exato. Não tento comprar minha amiga. Eu só tento agradá-la. E nem sempre é com o mais caro ou o mai bonito. Como a cama por exemplo. Você a viu?

Ele consentiu com a cabeça sorrindo divertido.

_ Eu não a comprei pelo preço ou pela marca. Comprei por ela ser grande. Uma vez eles quebraram a cama do nosso dormitório e quando eu vi aquela cama eu me lembrei disso na hora não resisti e comprei. È algo que tenho certeza de que os fará se lembrar de mim toda vez que pensarem sobre quem a deu.

_ Conhecendo Rach, ela não se importaria se você tivesse dados vasos de flores para eles.

_ Eu realmente pensei em dar algo assim. - comentei fazendo uma careta. - não que eu tenha algo contra sobre quem dê isso. Mas eu fiquei tão feliz pelo convite, que eu quis dar algo marcante!

_ Acho que entendo seu ponto de vista.

Estava tão envolvida em minha conversa com Embry que nem percebi que já tínhamos chegado a Forks. Foi só quando vi a placa de sinalização que me dei conta que já tínhamos chegado.

_ Aonde você quer que eu te deixe? - perguntei.

_ Em qualquer lugar. - respondeu e eu franzi o cenho. - vou na casa de um amigo.

_ Não quer que eu te deixe lá?

_ não tudo bem. Aqui está ótimo.

_ ok. Então. - afirmei estacionando o carro.

_ Foi bom conversar com você Lilian. - disse se virando para mim.

_ Tenho a impressão que eu fui a que mais falei, mas também gostei de conversar com você. - respondi com sinceridade.

_ Bem, nos vemos na reserva.

Dito isso ele se inclinou em minha direção e deu um beijo rápido em minha bochecha para sair do carro em seguida.

Ele já tinha fechado a porta e caminhava pela calçada quando eu finalmente me dei conta de que estava parada da mesma maneira sentindo o formigar de calor de seus lábios sobre minha bochecha.

Santo. Deus.

O homem era quente mesmo.

Por instante me peguei pensando se eu não deveria ter virado o rosto...

_ Para de pensar besteira Lilian! - esbravejei voltando a ligar o carro.

Quando passei por ele novamente, dei uma leve buzinada e ele acenou.


	5. Capitulo 4 O Primeiro Beijo

_**_ O Primeiro Beijo _**_

Os Dias na reserva eram basicamente com chuva. Quando não chovia, o dia ficava todo nublado. Os Cinco dias que estive ali, nenhum tiveram sol suficiente para que fosse possível aproveitar a praia.

Rachel acabou me perdoando sobre a brincadeira da gravidez, mesmo que ainda achasse que estivesse grávida.

Jake e Embry eram companhias constantes durante o dia, já que com a chuva não se havia nada para fazer, e Forks não tinham lojas suficientes para tardes de compras.

Os Preparativos do casamento iam de vento em poupa. Rachel era muito organizada, então não foi de se estranhar que não houvesse muita realmente para se fazer.

Os móveis da cozinha chegaram ao sábado de manhã e como ninguém trabalhava e não havia nada para se fazer. Rach, Paul, Jake, Eu, Rebecca, Embry e Quill, que tinha conhecido na noite anterior, foram ajudar a montar.

A cozinha da casa não era muito maior do que a de Billy, mas era grande o suficiente para caber os quatro monstros dentro dela.

Monstros sim. Já que Quill era tão musculoso e alto quanto os outros três. Realmente perguntei se eles tomavam suplementos junto com o leite do café da manhã.

Rach, Rebecca e eu, fomos limpar as outras dependências da casa, enquanto eles arrumavam a cozinha, para que não houvesse tanta sujeira quando fossemos limpar no dia anterior ao casamento. Foi quando eu descobri uma barbaridade enorme.

_ Como Assim não vai ter despedida de solteira? - perguntei incrédula.

_ Decidimos por não fazer. Paul não se importa muito com isso e eu também não. Então... - respondeu dando de ombros.

_ Rebecca! Como é que você me deixa acontecer uma coisa dessas? - esbravejei.

_ Eu tentei convencê-la! Mas a Rach não quis de jeito algum. Os meninos também tentaram convencer Paul, mas não foram bem sucedidos também. - se explicou.

Aquilo não podia ficar assim. Despedida de solteira era simplesmente um dos melhores acontecimentos antes do casamento.

_ Você não está com medo dele te trair antes do casório não né? - perguntei estreitando meus olhos em sua direção.

_ Não. Não é isso. Nós. Só. Não queremos. - respondeu dando de ombros.

Tinha algo errado nessa historia. Meu faro de super mulher indicava isso.

_ Paul está sob abstinência alcoólica? - perguntei e ela riu negando.

_ ele já não é de beber muito. Mas não está sob abstinência alcoólica. - respondeu jogando para mim o pano branco para que pudesse terminar de limpar as janelas.

_ então é sexual?

_ Não... Não é sexual...

Seu rosto se transformou em um vermelho vivo. Colocando minha mente para trabalhar eu percebi que mal tinha visto os dois ficarem juntos desde que cheguei. De certa forma alguns dias não significavam nada. Mas aquela vermelhidão em seu rosto significava alguma coisa... Do tipo bem constrangedor.

_ Esperai. Qual foi a ultima vez que vocês transaram?

_ Lills! - exclamou envergonhada.

_ Own! Eu não preciso escutar isso. Vou lavar os panos. - disse Rebecca saindo dali.

_ Desde que cheguei não vi vocês ficando sozinhos. Salvo. Salvo nenhuma vez. - sussurrei correndo para o seu lado.

Ela deu um sorriso travesso e fingiu me ignorar enquanto mirava o vidro a sua frente.

_ Rachel Black! O que você não está me contando! - exclamei e ela riu.

_ Não estou contando nada. Você é que fica fazendo suposições... - disse me olhando divertida.

Own! E eu era papai Noel! Era obvio que ela estava me escondendo algo.

_ Lills. Volte a trabalhar logo os meninos terminam e ainda falta à sala. - disse me jogando outro pano no rosto.

Por enquanto resolvi deixar o assunto por ali mesmo. Mas eu não iria esquecer tão cedo sobre aquilo. Muito menos sobre a falta de despedida de solteiro. Aliás, eu ia fazer questão que fosse ter.

Fingi deixar o assunto acabado por ali e voltei minha atenção para a limpeza enquanto colocava minha mente para planejar uma despedida de solteiro sem que eles soubessem.

Não ia poder ser algo muito grande e eu também não poderia gastar muito dinheiro com isso. Ela ficaria fula da vida. Principalmente porque eu estava pensando em organizar uma pequena surpresa de casamento para eles. O que os deixariam fulos da vida comigo.

Os meninos terminaram de montar todos os moveis da cozinha, logo que terminamos de limpar a sala e antes que eles sujassem o que já tínhamos limpados, os mandamos para longe dali. Praticamente os expulsando do lugar.

Foi só quando eu já estava esgotando todas as minhas idéias em cantar, trabalhar e pensar sobre a festa de despedida de surpresa que me lembrei que meu celular estava em meu bolso.

_ Acho que uma pessoa mais esquecida do que eu, só duas! - exclamei pulando do balcão da cozinha e quase indo ao chão devido ao chão estar todo ensaboado.

Foi praticamente uma patinação sem sair do lugar até eu conseguir me firmar em pé.

_ Você é doida? - perguntou Rebecca me ajudando a me manter em pé.

_ Eu pego! - exclamei para Rach e joguei meu pano para Rebecca saindo correndo da casa.

Paul quando saiu com os meninos tinha levado o molho das chaves com o cadeado consigo, assim quando terminamos de arrumar tudo não tinha como trancar a casa, pois precisávamos da chave.

A chuva tinha voltado fraquinha, mas não era boba de ficar debaixo dela, assim corri até a casa de Bille onde eles provavelmente estavam.

Eu vestia calças Jeans e uma blusa de moletom com capuz que joguei sobre a cabeça para que não ficasse com o rosto molhado.

Sem olhar direito para frente, acabei trombando com alguém logo que dobrei a esquina chegando à casa de Billy.

Estava até preparada para sentir o chão molhado e de frio sobre meu corpo quando caísse ao chão; mas tudo que senti foi um par de braços forte e musculosos se firmando sobre minha volta.

No susto acabei me agarrando a seu corpo...

_ você está bem?

Estreito meus olhos por causa dos pingos da chuva, elevei meu rosto para poder confirmar o que meus sentidos já acusavam. Era Embry a pessoa.

_ Estou. Desculpe. Não estava vendo por onde andava... - respondi dando um meio sorriso.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

_ Onde estava indo com pressa?

_ Pegar o molho de chaves com Paul. Nós já terminamos de limpar. - respondi e seu sorriso se alargou.

_ Estava voltando para entregar isso para ela. - disse e uma das mãos saiu de minha cintura para me mostrar o molho de chaves entre seus dedos.

Parte de meu corpo não gostou, mesmo que o calor continuasse sendo absorvido por ele.

_ Transmissão de pensamento... - brinquei.

Inconsciente ou consciente, meu olhar quase não sabia de lábios. Nós estávamos bem próximos. Seus braços me mantendo colada a seu corpo e a sensação que eu tinha é que ficávamos cada vez mais próximos.

Parte de mim queria que eu saísse de seus braços, mas parte também me queria ali.

Queria que ele acabasse com aquele porcaria de distancia entre nossos lábios e me beijasse de uma vez.

Queria que ele me soltasse e parasse de ficar me aquecendo como se fosse meu sol particular.

Queria que ele me prendesse a ele e nunca mais me soltasse.

Queria não tê-lo conhecido.

Queria tê-lo conhecido antes.

Meu debate interno da situação foi completamente interrompido por seus lábios sobre os meus.

Primeiro foi apenas um roçar de lábios...

Algo primitivo... Calmo... Como um leve aperto.

Uma descarga elétrica invadiu meu corpo nublando todos os meus sentidos, enquanto seus lábios voltavam a se moldar os meus, de maneira suave... Contemplativa.

Passando a língua por meus lábios ele pediu passavam para aprofundar o beijo sem pensar, cedi instantaneamente.

Entreabrindo meus lábios, sua língua percorreu a minha com uma caricia leve.

Suas mãos saíram de minha cintura e enquanto uma se espalmava em minhas costas, a outra se fechou sobre minha nuca.

Elevei meus braços para seu pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés enquanto colava ainda mais nossos corpos.

Foi então que mandei tudo para o alto e me entreguei àquela deliciosa sensação.

O apertando contra mim, retribui seu beijo com avidez, transformando aquele beijo leve em algo fogoso. Ardente.

Uma batalha de línguas, onde Embry me deixou dominar e saborear melhor aquele gosto de menta e chocolate que envolvia seus lábios.

Não foi por muito tempo, e logo nós já estávamos batalhando pela dominância novamente. Minhas mãos descendo para seu peitoral, fechando minhas unhas sobre elas, enquanto girávamos nossas cabeças para o ângulo contrario, moldando o beijo.

Seu aperto em minha nuca se intensificou e ele passou a guiar meu rosto ao seu bem prazer. Sua mão em minhas costas desceu para minha cintura.

Senti minhas costas serem pressionadas contra algo molhado e disforme. Não dei a menor bola. A única coisa que me importava no momento, era retribuir aquele beijo.

Tive a sensação de que tínhamos andado alguns passos, mas eu tinha certeza que não tinha qualquer força nas pernas.

Forçando minhas mãos em seu ombro, gemi em seus lábios quando suas mãos gentes tocaram minha cintura. Meu moletom tinha subido e minha pele a mostra estava coberta por seu toque. Novamente outra rajada elétrica me atingiu e eu incitei a provocação do beijo.

Meu peito começava a queimar devido ao ar que começava a ficar escasso, mas eu não estava me importando.

As gotas da chuva já caiam diretamente sobre meu rosto.

Meus dedos se fecharam em seus cabelos enquanto eu grudava ainda mais nossos corpos, gemendo em seus lábios.

Era um prazer sem descrições. Como se meu corpo ansiasse por cada toque seu. Como se seus lábios tivessem sido feitos sobre medida para os meus.

Seu corpo já não me parecia tão grande. Parecia ter sido feito na medida exata para se moldar ao meu.

Descendo minhas unhas por sua nuca eu as arranhei enquanto ele descia seus lábios por meu pescoço, me provocando... Saboreando...

Eu me sentia como se o calor que normalmente emanava dele estivesse sendo feito em meu próprio corpo. Eu me sentia colada há ele. E mesmo assim parecia não ser suficiente.

Querendo dar pelo menos uma parte do prazer que ele estava me dando, desci meus lábios por seu pescoço e chupei a curva de seu pescoço com força, fazendo-o gemer em meu ouvido.

Aquilo liberou algo dentro de nós quase animalesco.

Ele me prensou contra a árvore e sem pensar duas vezes envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura, fazendo com que nossos sexos se tocassem.

Ele estava tão excitado quanto eu, e minha libido ficou ainda mais ardente com aquela provocação...

Nossos lábios voltaram a se unir. Um beijo ardente, animal, fogoso... Algo descontrolado...

_ Hei! Procurem um quarto!

Aquela frase... Aquela porcaria de frase.

Fez meu mundo desabar.

Embry também deve ter caído em si sobre o que estávamos fazendo, pois terminou o beijo logo em seguida.

Não conseguia me mover.

Sua testa ainda ficou pressionada a minha, enquanto suas mãos saíram de minha bunda, que até então eu nem tinha percebido que estava ali, e foram para minhas pernas destravando-as de minha cintura...

Teria ido ao chão se minha cintura não estivesse presa em suas mãos.

Ele percebeu que havia algo de errado comigo, pois meu nome exalou preocupação saindo de seus lábios.

_ Lills...

Ah. Merda!.

O que eu estava fazendo?

A próxima coisa que me lembro era de entrar correndo na casa de Billy, meu peito queimando pela respiração ofegante. Minhas pernas bambas devido à corrida forçada e meu corpo tremendo devido ao choque térmico de ter saído de seus braços quentes direto para o vento frio.

Meu subconsciente agiu por impulso próprio me levando para o banheiro e me trancando ali dentro. Sem controle de minhas ações cai sentada sobre minhas pernas contra a porta.

O que é que eu tinha feito?

Essa pergunta não saia da minha mente...

Que droga era aquela?

O obvio era que eu o tinha beijado. Isso não havia duvida.

Não tinha duvida também que ele beijava muito bem, e nem que eu tinha gostado do beijo.

Não cogitei nem a hipótese de que fiquei excitada apenas com um beijo. A porcaria do nosso primeiro beijo. E ele mal tinha me tocado.

Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes! Quer dizer. Exceto por uma vez.

Algo que eu me negaria a lembrar no momento. Se eu fizesse isso o pouco de meu controle emocional iria para o espaço. E eu não podia surtar agora... Não ainda...

Obrigando meus pulmões a trabalharem, tentei normalizar minha respiração enquanto tentava entender como diabos aquilo tinha acontecido.

Nós estávamos conversando... Isso eu lembrava.

Lembrava também que eu estava presa em seus braços, após quase ter ido para o chão.

Ok.

Nós estávamos próximos. Quer dizer. Nossos rostos estavam próximos... Nossos lábios.

E então.

Beijo.

Sem linha de raciocínio. Sem fala. Sem nada.

Apenas uma nuvem de sensações maravilhosa que envolvia o prazer.

Um prazer cru que nublou meus sentidos, minhas barreiras, meus princípios, que provavelmente me faria nem importar se me entregasse há ele naquele momento.

Ok. Eu já estava imaginando demais. Mas eu conhecia aquela sensação...

Conhecia a porra daquela bolha de sentimentos que invadia meu corpo me descontrolando. Cegando-me de desejo, de carinho e plenitude.

Aquilo era algo que eu não queria sentir novamente.

Que passei noites e noites chorando implorando para conseguir esquecer.

Era algo que eu suplicava ah qualquer entidade que existisse e fosse responsável por nossos destinos, que tirasse de minha memória. Até que com muito custo consegui criar uma barreira que as mantinha longe de minha linha de raciocínio. Deixando que eu voltasse a viver.

E agora a porcaria de um beijo me fazia reviver aquelas sensações.

Mas havia algo diferente... Algo que me tirou do controle. Que me envolveu com uma plenitude de uma primeira vez. Algo que foi único e indescritível.

Infelizmente ele tinha me desestruturado mais do que eu podia imaginar e uma das lembranças mais dolorosas escapou por minhas barreiras...

"__ è claro Super-homem! Você corre feito uma gazela! - exclamei divertida._

_Sua expressão passou de incredulidade para determinada._

__ Eu _como_ gazelas no jantar, querida. - sibilou aparecendo a minha frente. Me fazendo saltar no lugar devido ao susto._

_Suas mãos envolveram minha cintura, fazendo um calafrio percorrer meu corpo._

__ O que está fazendo? - perguntei confusa, vendo seu rosto se aproximar lentamente do meu..._

__ Tem algo... Que eu gostaria de experimentar... - sua voz soando baixa... Calma... Envolvente..._

_Suas mãos frias tocaram meu rosto como se fosse uma pluma._

_Eu não conseguia respirar._

_Meu olhar cravado ao seu..._

_Ele hesitou. Não do jeito normal, do jeito humano._

_Talvez ele hesitasse para prolongar o momento. O momento da expectativa. Que às vezes chegava a ser melhor do que o próprio beijo._

_Sim. Beijo. Ele iria me beijar. Seu desejo era tão nítido quanto à liquidez de seu olhar dourado._

_Se ele não me beijasse eu certamente encontraria uma maneira de privar o mundo de sua existência. Sonhava com aquele momento há dias, e agora que tinha a oportunidade de estar acontecendo ele me deixaria na mão. Eu concerteza não descansaria até encontrar alguém que fosse capaz de matar um Vampiro._

_Parte de mim também sabia que Scott estava hesitando para se testar. Para provar a si mesmo que era capaz daquilo. Que tinha controle de suas necessidades. De seus desejos._

_Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por seus lábios._

_Seus lábios frios e marmóreos, finalmente, se encontraram aos meus. De maneira delicada, calma e lenta._

_O Sangue ferveu sobre minha pele, ardendo sobre meus lábios. Minha respiração assumiu um ofegar louco. Meus dedos se trançaram em seus cabelos escuros, o trazendo para mim._

_Talvez ele não estivesse preparado para minha reação. Nem eu mesma estava._

_Ele retesou todos os seus movimentos e então eu desmaiei._

__ Lills! - exclamou - seus braços circulavam meu corpo dando-me apoio._

_Completamente zonza pisquei diversas vezes até entender o que estava acontecendo._

_A imagem de instantes atrás voltou com violência, fazendo um sorriso triunfante tomar meus lábios._

__ você. Me. Beijou. - minha voz saindo tão baixa quanto um suspiro._

__ Sim. Beijei. Você me agarrou e depois desmaiou._

_Sua voz tão confusa e preocupada quanto seu semblante._

__ Você me beijou! - exclamei e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços o apertando forte contra mim..._

__ Lills... - advertiu. Sua voz soando baixa e fria._

_Afastei-me dele levemente conseguindo me manter em pé. Suas mãos nunca abandonando meu corpo._

__ me beije novamente. - pedi olhando firme em seus olhos._

__ Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. - disse fazendo uma careta..._

__ Não vou desmaiar. Eu me esqueci de respirar. - confessei levemente envergonhada._

_Ele riu baixo, soando mais como um suspiro rouco._

__ Está bem... - concordou._

__ Mas... é para beijar mesmo. - afirmei e ele riu._

__ Não sei se vou conseguir. Estou mais próximo de um humano do que já estive em tão pouco tempo._

__ Você não vai me fazer mal._

__ Meu controle pode não ser tão forte._

__ por favor. Apenas agora._

_Parecia ridículo o que eu estava pedindo..._

_Antes que eu pudesse lhe dar mais argumentos, ele me beijou._

_Seus lábios de inicio continham a mesma delicadeza, calma e lentidão do anterior. Mas ele aprofundou o beijo._

_Sua língua tão fria quanto sua pele, envolveu meus lábios em uma caricia ousada, de duas partes. Entreabri meus lábios correspondendo ao beijo._

_Meus dedos voltando aos seus cabelos, se fechando sobre sua nuca fria, o trazendo para mais perto de mim._

_Suas mãos pressionaram minha cintura, enquanto ele explorava toda a minha boca, nossas línguas duelando por uma batalha já vencida. - por ele._

_Eu me esqueci de todo o mundo. _

_A única coisa que me importava no momento éramos nós dois. Aquele momento._

_Suas mãos tão próximas a mim... Seu corpo tão colado ao meu..._

_Meu coração disparou e eu perdi a respiração com o beijo. _

_Algo único... Excêntrico... Inesquecível..._

_Um prazer cru que nublou meus sentidos, minhas barreiras, meus princípios, que provavelmente me faria nem importar, em me entregar há ele naquele momento._

_Ele finalizou o beijo com um leve selinho e contra toda a resistência de meu corpo, nos separou._

__ Isso. Foi. Demais. - sua voz soando tão ofegante quanto minha respiração._

__ concordo plenamente... Foi demais... - sibilei descansando minha cabeça contra seu peitoral._

"_Ele riu, enquanto seus dedos voltaram a acariciar meus cabelos..."_

Graças a Deus, minha lembrança foi interrompida por duas fortes batidas na porta. Ou por Rach, já que era ela quem batia na porta.

_ Lills! Você está ai? - sua voz soando preocupada e alarmada.

Eu não conseguia falar.

O choro dominava minha garganta, e encolhida sobre minhas pernas, tentei desfazer aquela bola de sentimentos que estavam presos em minha garganta.

_ Lills! Diz alguma coisa! Por favor! - exclamou Rach.

_ Eu... eu...estou bem. Rach... Só... Só me de alguns minutos. - pedi.

Nem ao menos tentei fazer minha voz soar firme...

_ Lills... você está chorando?

Não dei nem ao trabalho de responder. Os soluços altos responderam por mim.

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo fiquei ali dentro. Nem como fui tirada dali. A última coisa que me lembro é de sentir minhas pálpebras pesadas e minha respiração ficar baixa...


	6. Capitulo 5  Extravasando o Stress

_**_ Extravasando o Stress_**_

O que se faz quando se quer fugir de um problema?

Algumas pessoas criam outros problemas... Outras apenas ignoram... A maioria se distrai com outra coisa...

Bem. Eu faço compras.

Quando despertei novamente estava deitada na cama de Rebecca... Levantando na cama tentei me situar...

A ultima coisa que lembrava era de meu descontrole no banheiro. Em seguida chorar até cair no sono.

Ainda encolhida sobre as cobertas, percebi que não estava com as roupas que tinha passado a manhã. Provavelmente Rach quem tinha me trocado. Estava vestindo meu conjunto de moletom cinza.

Com um suspiro baixo, olhei para o sono tranqüilo de minha amiga. Ela parecia tão relaxada. Eu realmente devo tê-la preocupado.

Sem a menor vontade de tentar entender o que aconteceu voltei a me deitar na cama, ignorando os protestos de fome de meu estomago. Encolhi-me sobre os cobertores.

Meu ultimo pensamento antes do sono voltar, era que eu não queria ser tão quente quanto Embry, muito menos tão fria quanto Scott. Meus opostos irreversíveis.

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol invadiram meus olhos, eu me coloquei de pé. Para minha sorte as pessoas da casa ainda estavam dormindo. E provavelmente iriam aproveitar boa parte da manhã

Lógico que me sentia culpada por preocupá-los, mas eu sabia que não poderia ficar ali. Precisa espairecer... Fugir de meus problemas.

Eu precisava Fazer compras.

Tomei um banho demorado, usufruindo o máximo da ducha quente para desinchar o rosto, que parecia uma bola devido ao choro.

Vesti uma calça jeans mais folgada. Sandália de salto. Uma blusa de fria bem quentinha. Fiz minha maquiagem e desci para a cozinha.

Jake estava dormindo no sofá, o que significava que Rebecca estava dormindo em seu quarto.

Fazendo o menor barulho possível, fiz um glorioso café da manhã com tudo que achei. Desde frutos, para sucos e torradas com geléia.

Deixei um pequeno bilhete sobre a mesa e sai rapidamente dali.

"_Desculpem por preocupá-los. Estou bem e não me esperem para o almoço. Fui fazer compras! Adoro vocês. Lills."_

Eu sabia que aquele recado não amenizaria a preocupação que devem ter passado comigo ontem, mas era o máximo que teria de mim. Eu não falaria sobre o assunto e esperava que Rachel me conhecesse o suficiente para saber disso.

Dirigi até Port Angeles e para a minha sorte as loas já estavam abrindo quando achei um lugar para estacionar o carro.

Primeiro fui suprir as necessidades do meu corpo, e me esbaldei em uma deliciosa confeitaria que encontrei pelo centro.

Depois fui tomar um café em uma livraria e passei alguns minutos comprando algumas edições novas de livros de suspense que Josh tanto adorava.

O restante da manhã foi basicamente passada em compras de lingerie. Fui desde a Victoria Secrets, até uma boutiquinha de quinta que eu tinha achado. Se tinha algo que eu definitivamente gostava de comprar eram lingeries.

Enquanto comprava-as me lembrei que Rach em momento algum tinha falado sobre seu chá de Lingerie e Panela. O definitivamente tinha que acontecer. Aquilo me deu um animo novo.

Comprei uma linda camisola de seda branca para que ela pudesse usar em sua noite de núpcias e um conjunto preto-safado de tiras completamente provocante. Fiz nota mental de fazer Paul me agradecer por aquilo.

Almocei em um restaurante chinês que tinha no shopping. Não satisfeita me entupi de sorvete, enquanto rodava sem rumo e sem muito interesse por ali.

Quando eu digo sem muito interesse, é porque sai carregando apenas cinco ou sete sacolas das próximas duas lojas.

O dia já estava acabando quando eu finalmente me dei por satisfeita e resolvi voltar para a reserva. Olhando a maneira como meu carro estava super lotado, percebi que provavelmente iria assustá-los com todas aquelas sacolas. Entrei em uma loja especializada em malas de viagem e comprei uma de médio porte.

Joguei todas as caixas foras e organizei minhas novas roupas ali dentro. Deixando de fora, apenas cinco sacolas. Duas com o presente do chá de lingerie de Rachel. Uma com uma blusa super fofa que eu tinha achado a cara da Rebecca. Outra com uma camiseta super linda para Jake que era totalmente a cara dele, e outra que continha um chapéu de caubói com uma pena de pássaro que era totalmente a cara do Billy.

Quando cheguei à reserva o sol já tinha se posto e Rachel saiu exasperada logo que estacionei.

_ Lilian Holtz! Como o diabo você some durante o dia? - exclamou andando pesado em minha direção.

_ Primeiro: Olá para você também. Segundo: eu estou bem, obrigada. Terceiro: deixei um bilhete avisando onde estava indo. Quarto: de nada pela maravilhosa mesa de café preparada por mim! - exclamei.

Nada do que disse a fez mudar de expressão.

_ Fui fazer compras! Não é como se isso fosse perigoso ou algo assim! - disse me virando e retirando as sacolas do carro.

_ O Jake está em casa? - perguntei e ela negou.

Rach respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de finalmente relaxar de desmanchar a pose de durona.

_ Jake saiu com os rapazes. Só deve voltar mais tarde. - respondeu.

_ Ótimo! Assim posso te mostrar a coisa mais charmosa que comprei para você! - cantarolei enquanto entrava na sua casa.

_ Lills! Eu já não pedi para você parar de gastar seu dinheiro comigo? - me lembrou e eu a ignorei novamente...

_ Billy! - chamei enquanto subia as escadas.

_ Na cozinha! - exclamou e eu voltei a descer-las indo ao seu encontro.

Ele estava terminando de lavar um prato quando entrei na cozinha.

_ tenho um presente para você. Não é bem um presente, é mais um agrado. Simplesmente não pude resistir ao impulso de comprá-lo para você. Não que eu não goste do seu, nem nada disso. Mas esse é _tão_ a sua cara! - disparei a falar.

Ele riu enquanto consentia e pegava a sacola que eu estendia em sua direção.

_ Espero realmente que goste... Se não gostar também não tem problema. É só fingir que gostou. - sibilei e ele riu enquanto retirava o chapéu de dentro da sacola.

Primeiro ele analisou bem o chapéu, para então retirar o de sua cabeça e sorrir enquanto colocava o novo.

_ Obrigada Lilian. Eu realmente gostei. - agradeceu.

Pelo brilho em seu olhar eu vi que ele realmente tinha gostado, e aquilo tinha feito valer cada centavo.

_ Agora é a vez da Rebecca! - exclamei e sai da cozinha.

_ Rebeca! - chamei e dessa vez a resposta veio do segundo andar.

_ No quarto! - respondeu.

Entrei correndo em seu quarto e a encontrei terminando de pentear os cabelos.

_ Isso é para você! Não resisti e comprei. È super a sua cara! Se não gostar é só falar que eu troco! - exclamei lhe entregando a sua caixa.

A blusa era uma tomara-que-caia rosa bebe com tiras abaixo do busto feita de seda que simplesmente era a cara dela.

Rebecca deu um gritinho de felicidade e me abraçou agradecida.

_ é linda! Muito obrigada! Não sei nem como agradecer! - exclamou e eu sorri maliciosa.

_ é só continuar me deixando ver sua coleção. - brinquei e ela riu consentindo.

_ Agora senhorita Rachel. Vamos conversar! - exclamei me virando para minha amiga que tinha se mantido em silencio sentada em sua cama.

_ Estou esperando fazer isso com você desde ontem. - respondeu com sinceridade.

_ Não vou falar sobre aquilo. Já passou. Estou bem. Ponto final. - disse decidida.

_ Lills...

_ A senhorita se esqueceu de algo muito importante quando planejou seu casamento! - exclamei e ela me olhou confusa.

_ Do que está falando?

_ Estou falando do seu chá de Lingerie e cozinha! - exclamei.

_ ah isso. Bem, nós não temos tradição de fazer isso por aqui. Por isso não fizemos. - se justificou.

_ è mesmo? Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado... - sibilei e ela deu um meio sorriso.

_ Sem falar que já está meio em cima da hora também... - disse e eu neguei.

_ Se for algo pequeno dá para arrumar em uma semana e...

_ Lills. Nada de festas. - disse decidida e eu bufei.

_ Saco. Porque não? È um chá de lingerie! Não é bem uma festa. È só de mulheres. Nós vamos nos sentar conversar, fofocar e nos embebedar! - exclamei.

_ Nem pensar! - exclamou.

_ Está bem. - menti. - o casamento é seu.

_ Finalmente você viu isso! - disse sarcástica e mostrei a língua para ela, saltando da cama.

_ O que vai fazer? - perguntou a me ver entrando na porta ao lado. O quarto de Jake.

_ Deixar o presente de Jake, aqui. - respondi.

_ Tem um prato de comida no forno para você. Se quiser comer.

Seu olhar tão carinhoso quanto suas palavras...

_ Obrigada. Vou descer e comer. Depois tomar um banho e cair no sofá! - exclamei descendo as escadas...

Eu realmente estava com fome já que devorei o jantar em minutos.

O banho me fez relaxar e embaixo do chuveiro deixei minha mente vagar por qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionada à noite passada.

Eu ia fazer o chá de Lingerie, e também o de Panela de Rach. Além também da despedida de solteiro dos dois.

Rach e Paul podiam até ficar bravos comigo, mas se eu fizesse as despedidas juntas ia ficar mais fácil deles aceitarem a aproveitarem!...

Bem, eu poderia conversar com a Rebecca, ela com certeza iria me apoiar se não apoiasse só precisaria de um pouco de persuasão.

Jack também poderia me ajudar com essa coisa despedida de solteiro. Afinal nunca fui a uma masculina.

Saindo do banho, fiz nota mental de pensar tudo isso amanhã, afinal minhas pernas já estavam protestando por ficar tanto tempo em pé.

Coloquei um pijama bem quentinho, para não ter perigo de passar frio e fui para sala.

Minhas pernas ficaram aliviadas por um pouco de descanso, mas eu ainda não estava com sono, e fiquei vendo televisão.

Encontrei um canal legal de seriado. Impressionante como a tecnologia chegou à reserva, mas a porcaria de uma tradição não...

Eu só conhecia os amigos deles, ali na reserva. E o Xerife. O tal do Charlie. Mas acho que ele não contava. Então eu realmente ia precisar da ajuda deles.

Mas eu não poderia contar para o Paul e nem para a Rachel. Eles iriam cortar minhas asinhas antes de terminar de ouvir minha idade. Que ainda nem estava completamente formulada. De concreto eu só sabia que ia fazer a despedida de solteiro e ponto final.

Definitivamente eu precisaria fazer amizade naquela reserva.

Amanhã eu sairia para caminhar!

Eu já estava caindo no sono quando Jake chegou da rua, e ele parecia tão cansado quanto eu.

_ Ainda acordada? - perguntou quando abriu a porta.

Consentindo me sentei corretamente no sofá, estremecendo pela brisa fria que entrou junto com ele.

_ O sono ainda não veio. - respondi e arregalei os olhos quando vi que passava da meia noite.

Jake foi até a cozinha, bebeu um copo de água e voltou para a sala.

_ Você está bem?

Sua pergunta tinha o tom de preocupação de um irmão, mas seu olhar parecia com a curiosidade de uma criança arteira.

_ Sim... - consenti...

_ Embry perguntou por você o dia todo... - comentou antes de dar uma longa golada de água.

Seus olhos nunca me abandonando.

_ Podemos não falar disso? - perguntei fazendo uma careta...

Eu não queria tocar no assunto. Muito menos ter de ser ríspida com Jake para que ele respeitasse minha decisão de não falar sobre o_ beijo_.

Ele ainda ficou e olhando por vários minutos antes de consentir.

_ Ok. Vou me deitar. Fique a vontade.

_ Hum.. Jake. Tem um presente para você no seu quarto. Espero que goste.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha se mostrando surpreso.

_ Hoje não é meu aniversário... - brincou e mostrei a língua para ele.

_ è apenas um mimo. Se não servir ou ficar pequena me avise e eu troco...

Ele sorriu agradecido e voltou à cozinha, seguindo para seu quarto logo em seguida.

_ Boa noite Lills.

_ Boa noite Jake.

Adormeci logo em seguida.

_ porque você está com esse ar de quem está aprontando alguma coisa? - perguntou Rachel enquanto tomávamos café da manhã.

_ Porque eu estou... - respondi tranqüila.

Passei manteiga no pão como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais prazerosa do mundo.

_ desembucha Lills. O que você está aprontando? -

Sua expressão passando de inquietante para ameaçadora enquanto cruzava os braços.

_ eu estou planejando o seu casamento Litlle Pocahontas. - respondi dando uma piscada com o olho marota.

_ estou falando sério Lills.

Revirando os olhos, dei uma longa mordida no pão enquanto fingia olhar em seus olhos.

_ Eu também. Rach. Você é paranóica.

Ele suspirou e descruzou os braços voltando a comer.

_ Seja o que for você sabe que não concordo desde já. - disse sem me fitar, suas mãos fazendo o mesmo movimento que o meu ao passar a manteiga no pão. Ela não estava me encarando, o que significava que estava mentindo.

Segundo ponto: ela queria que eu fizesse, seja la o que fosse. Só não queria dar o braço a torcer.

_ Fica tranqüila Rach. Seu casamento é minha prioridade. Aliás, quando vou conhecer a dama de honra?

Minha mudança sutil de assunto surgiu efeito, pois ela logo sorriu entusiasmada.

_ Se quiser pode ser hoje! É a irmã mais nova do Paul e é bom que você já conheça minha sogra. - disse suspirando sonhadoramente.

_ Você falou da sua sogra a suspirou? - perguntei descrente.

Ela revirou os olhos.

_ Minha sogra é um amor. Ok?

_ Quem é você e o que fizeram com a minha amiga? - perguntei exasperada.

Novamente ela revirou os olhos.

Aquilo irritava!

_ Eu só não a conhecia direito. Amélia é um doce. Nós nos desentendíamos no começo porque mal nos falávamos. - sua voz se tornando melosa e sebosa.

Nesse mato tinha leopardo ou eu é que tinha tomado café com droga?

Discretamente cheirei minha xícara em busca de algo e só senti o cheiro normal de café. Outra coisa que me chamou a atenção. Eu estava tomando _café_ e ela não tinha dito nada.

OK.

Rachel detestava a sogra dela.

Quando nos conhecemos ela vivia me lembrando que seu relacionamento só seria mais perfeito se sua sogra não existisse. Ou se ela fosse comida por ursos.

Do dia para noite?

Ai tinha coisa. Eu apostava todo o meu dinheiro nisso.

_ Paul ameaçou terminar com você?

_ Não! Por quê? - sua confusão se assemelhando a minha.

_ Alguma coisa aconteceu e você está se esquecendo de me contar... - cantarolei e ela bufou.

Revirando os olhos mais uma vez.

Aquilo irritava![2x]

_Como eu disse, apenas não a conhecia o suficiente para...

_ Você a conhece desde que nasceu! - exclamei a interrompendo.

_ ok. Lills. È o seguinte! Eu vou me casar em um mês...

_ Menos de um mês; - corrigi.

Ela virou os olhos.

Aquilo irritava![3x]

_ Como eu ia dizendo, vou me casar. Ficar de atrito com minha sogra só ia fazer com que Paul sofresse e ficasse chateado. Então eu me sentei com minha sogra e nós conversamos. Era tudo apenas falta de dialogo.

Aquilo era pouca explicação para meses de reclamações.

_ Ok. Vou fingir que acredito.

E novamente seus olhos reviraram.

Aquilo irritava![4x]

_ Estou falando sério. Você que é a paranóica agora.

_ Que seja então. Mas eu te digo uma coisa. - disse apontando a faca em sua direção. - essa sua mania de ficar revirando os !

_ Coma Lills. Você precisa se alimentar. E me passa essa xícara de café para cá.

Antes que eu pudesse argumentar a velha Rach já estava de volta, roubando minha xícara de café e bebendo todo o líquido enquanto me estendia uma caneca com leite e achocolatado.

È. talvez ela não estivesse tão estranha afinal.

_ Bom dia! Obrigada pelo presente Lills. - disse Jake entrando na cozinha logo em seguida.

_ Serviu? - perguntei animada.

_ Perfeitamente. Ficou justa no corpo, devido aos meus músculos, na medida certa. - disse contraindo o braço para mostrar aquelas montanhas de massa.

Eu quase babei.

Não pelos músculos de Jake, e sim pelo o que eu vi atrás dele.

Embry acabava de entrar na cozinha. Ele vestia uma regata branca, bem justa ao corpo, detalhando seu peitoral definido, a calça jeans surrada demarcava perfeitamente suas coxas grossas e pernas bem torneadas.

Santo deus! O homem estava simplesmente um pedaço de mau caminho.

_ pode parar de babar Lills. - disse Rach me tirando de meu devaneio.

Desviei o olhar da perdição que era Embry e tentei não ficar constrangida enquanto ficava o copo a minha frente.

_ Bom dia. - disse Embry se mostrando presente.

Sua voz parecia veludo aos meus ouvidos e eu tive de me controlar para não levantar os olhos e me perder naquela imensidão de chocolate.

Com um suspiro leve, apenas continuei fitando a toalha de mesa a minha frente.

_ Bom dia Embry. - cumprimentou Jake.

_ Embry. - disse Rachel. - sente-se, tome café conosco.

Eu quis matar minha amiga naquele momento. Ela era louca? Ou se fazia de cega?

Controlando minha súbita ansiedade, fiquei calada esperando por sua resposta. Parte de mim querendo que ele ficasse parte querendo que não ficasse.

_ Obrigada Rachel, mas já tomei o café. - respondeu e eu quase suspirei aliviada.

Um silencia constrangedor se iniciou na cozinha, e eu podia apostar meu pé direito que os três estavam olhando para mim.

_ Será que eu poderia falar com você. Lilian.

Oh. merda!

Aonde é que ele tinha aprendido a falar que nem uma criança pidona!

Santo. Deus!.

_ è. hum.. Claro... só... Agora? - gaguejei enquanto colocava meu cérebro para batalhar por uma desculpa.

_ Se não for incômodo.

Meu olhar nunca encontrando o seu.

_ então. Pode ser depois? Eu a Rachel estamos de saída... - falei me levantando.

_ Não estamos não. - discordou Rachel e eu a fuzilei com o olhar.

_ Na verdade estamos sim. Rach. Nós temos de ir ver a dama de honra! Ou você quer que sua sogra dê motivos para falar mal de você? Atraso para compromisso são ótimas alfinetas para uma esposa imperfeita.

Eu tinha jogado pesado.

Sabia disso.

No instante seguinte, minha amiga já me puxava para fora da casa com sua bolsa nas mãos.

Aquilo tinha sido por pouco.

Era obvio que eu não poderia fugir dele por muito tempo, mas pelo menos por hoje e amanhã eu tentaria ao máximo manter distancia de Embry. Ela o melhor a se fazer afinal.

Eu não gostava de encrencas e todos os meus sentidos me avisavam que Embry era sinônimo de encrenca. Um estrago na vida já estava com o bastante.

A casa de Paul ficava um pouco longe e eu me peguei pensando onde Embry e Quill moravam.

_ Você tem muitas amigas aqui na reserva Rach? - perguntei olhando para as crianças que acabavam de passar por nós.

_ Ah. Tem algumas meninas que estudaram comigo. Algumas de convivencia como a Kim, a Emilly e a Leah. - respondeu dando de ombros.

_ Hum... E amigos?

_ Só os garotos da matilha mesmo...

_ matilha?

Nesse instante seus olhos arregalaram e ela parou abruptamente de andar.

_ è. sabe...é como os meninos se auto-denominam. - eu não sei por que, mas sua resposta não me pareceu bem sincera...

_ Você diz, o Jake, o Quill e o Paul? - perguntei omitindo o nome de Embry propositalmente.

_ Sim. O Embry, o Jarred, o Sam, Seth e Carl. - respondeu ainda sem me fitar...

_ Hum...certo...

Dando de ombros nós voltamos a andar...

_ Então... Todos moram aqui na reserva? - perguntei como quem não quer nada.

_ Sim. Quill mora naquela casa ali. Sam mora perto de onde é o meu, o Jarred mora depois da casa de Embry, e ele mora de frente a casa do Quill. - respondeu me indicando as direções.

A única que eu realmente tinha entendido onde ficava era a de Quill. O que já ajudava e muito para minhas investigações.

Mais alguns metros e nós paramos frente a uma casa amarela, no mesmo estilo da de Billy.

Rachel mal pisou na varanda e Paul abriu a porta.

_ Time perfeito heim? - brinquei e eles riram enquanto se abraçavam e davam um leve selinho.

_ Oi Lills. - cumprimentou Paul elevando a mão e dei um tapa em sua mão.

_ cara eu ainda nem senti saudade suas! - exclamei e ele riu...

_ Vem, vamos entrar. Mamãe estava esperando por vocês. - disse e nós entramos.

O interior da casa era bem diferente da de Billy, a casa tinha claramente um toque feminino. Mas um toque feminino autoritário. Assim como nos livros, a decoração de uma casa diz muito mais sobre a pessoa; dona da casa/autor; do que o próprio conteúdo.

Era tudo corretamente posicionado. As almofadas de retalhos bem colocadas sobre o sofá coberto com uma manta de bege claro. Havia alguns pequenos lobos entalhados em madeira sobre o criado ao lado do sofá. Sem tapetes na sala, a televisão ficava sobre um movel de madeira branco.

Pelo jeito a mãe de Paul ou tinha TOC, ou mandava em tudo o que lhe dizia respeito. Ou não.

_ Mamãe, a Rach e a Lills estão aqui. - informou Paul, enquanto indicava para que nos sentássemos nos sofá. Tive o cuidado de me sentar no meio da manta para amassá-la bem. A mulher ia ficar incomodada.

_ Já pedi para não gritar Paul. À cozinha não é tão distante. - disse uma mulher alta, cabelos negros com vários frios brancos, presos em um forte coque ao alto da cabeça. Ela vestia um suéter marrom e calças jeans bem engomadas escuras. Um avental de meia boca lhe rodeava a cintura.

_ Amélia. Como vai? - perguntou Rachel se levantando do sofá e as duas deram dois falsos beijinhos nas bochechas. ECA!

_ oh! Rachel querida! Com a aproximação do casamento você quase não tem vindo nos ver. Bridget sente sua falta.

Incrível que ela não se incluiu na frase.

_ Eu vim exatamente para apresentar Lilian para ela! - exclamou enquanto voltava a se sentar. E pelo jeito só agora minha presença foi notada por ela.

_ Paul vá chamar Bridget. Ela está na casa de Emily. Claire está lá com ela. - mandou e o filho cachorrinho foi praticamente dando um salto no lugar.

_ Lilian, esta é Amélia, minha sogra. Amélia esta é Lilian, minha amiga e madrinha do casamento. - disse Rachel nos apresentando.

Erguendo-me do sofá, ignorei sua mão estendida para mim e a abracei com força. Deu para sentir como o corpo dela se retesou.

_ è um _imenso_ prazer conhecê-la! Rachel me falou _tanto_ de você. Posso chamá-la de você não é? Ah que bom! Porque acho que no tempo que eu estiver aqui vamos ser _grandes _amigas! - disparei a falar.

A mulher sustentava um falso sorriso no rosto, ao assimilar minhas palavras ele parecia congelado em seu rosto.

Eu estava quase gargalhando por dentro. Pelo olhar de Rach, ela sabia que eu estava fazendo de propósito.

_ Que bom. Lilian. Você e Rachel são amigas há muito tempo? - aquela pergunta tinha muito mais coisas implícitas do que realmente mostrava e eu sabia disso.

_ Uma eternidade! - exclamei me soltando despreocupadamente sobre o sofá. Vi uma pequena ruga saltar no canto de sua boca. Provavelmente ela queria me matar por estar estragando sua arrumação perfeita.

_ Que bom! E os preparativos do casamento Rachel? Tudo em ordem? Você já arrumou uma nova cozinheira para a festa?

Sua pergunta foi forçadamente amigável.

Vi Rachel parar de respirar.

_ Nova cozinheira? - seus olhos piscando diversas vezes como se dissipasse uma miragem.

_ O que? Você não soube? Judie não vai poder cozinhar no seu casamento. Ah essa altura do campeonato pensei que você já tivesse arranjado alguém.

Os olhos de minha amiga agora pareciam que iam saltar para fora.

_ Não! Eu não estou sabendo da nada. Paul me garantiu que estava tudo acertado com ela. - disse suas mãos se esfregando uma à outra e seus lábios ficando subitamente trêmulos.

_ Paul? Que estranho. Isso faz três semanas já.

_ três semanas! - sua voz saiu tão fina e baixa que pensei não ter ouvido.

_ Sim. Será que me esqueci de dizer ao Paul? Não tenho certeza que lhe disse. - disse convicta.

Ok. Se Rachel não a matasse, eu ia.

Era tão claro quanto à luz que a mulher estava mentindo a questão era por quê? E porque só agora iria dizer a verdade?

Em parte não havia motivo para Rachel entrar em pânico não é. Faltavam três semanas para o casamento, o que era tempo de sobra para se conseguir uma nova cozinheira. Não é?

Até eu que não era uma casamenteira, por assim dizer, sabia que se era possível conseguir uma cozinheira com três semanas de antecedência.

Como se escutasse seu nome, Paul entrou na casa, seguido por uma linda garotinha de feições inegavelmente índias, sorrindo abertamente.

Foi como se uma enorme placa estivesse sobre a cabeça de Rachel, pois no instante em que Paul colocou os olhos na noiva seu semblante se fechou.

_ o que aconteceu? - perguntou seu olhar vagando de Rachel para a mãe que sorria tranqüilamente.

_ Paul, você não contou a Rachel sobre a cozinheira? - esbravejou, mas de esbravejamento aquela frase não tinha nada.

_ O que tem a cozinheira mãe? - perguntou confuso.

_ Judie não vai poder cozinhar no casamento de vocês! Ela ligou avisando há umas três semanas. Eu lhe disse isso. - respondeu a mulher na maior naturalidade do mundo.

_ Mãe a senhora não me disse nada! - exclamou Paul.

_ Mas é lógico que eu lhe disse! Paul! Você acha que eu me esqueceria de algo tão serio? Ainda mais em cima do casamento! - exclamou.

_ Rach. Eu realmente não sabia... - disse Paul olhando para a noiva. Que ainda parecia em choque.

_ Nossa quanto drama. É só uma cozinheira. - comentei e recebei três olhares ferozes. - não é?

_ Aqui na reserva Lilian, nós só temos uma cozinheira profissional. Abigail. E ela foi ficar com a filha em outra reserva. Com muito custo nós conseguimos encontrar a Judie. E isso levou meses! As de Forks cobram muito caro! - exclamou Rach, seu olhar se enchendo de lágrimas.

_ Não é como se dinheiro fosse problema. - comentei olhando distraidamente para a mãe de Paul que apertava os lábios em uma fina expressão de incontentamento.

_ Para você! Como é que vamos achar uma cozinheira em cima da hora! - exclamou Rach, suas mãos afundando no rosto desoladamente.

_ Não se preocupe querida, nós vamos achar alguém! Não é como se a festa não pudesse ser cancelada não é? Se no fim tudo der errado é só adiar o casamento.

Impressionante como simples palavras podiam revelar tanto para uma pessoa.

Amélia não queria aquele casamento, isso era nítida como água, assim como não ter dado o recado também era claro. Mas o que me chamou mais a atenção, era o fato dela acreditar que um simples contratempo como aquele poderia adiar um casamento.

Existem tantos casamentos que não possuem festas. Qual o problema afinal. E não é como se eu não tivesse dinheiro para mandar trazer um dos melhores chefes francês e toda a equipe por um preço exorbitante sem fazer frescor no bolso do meu pai. Mas Rachel e Paul nunca me deixariam fazer isso.

_ Cancelar o casamento não! - exclamou Paul.

Indo se sentar ao lado da noiva, ele retirou Rach da poltrona e a fez sentar em seu colo, enquanto sua irmãzinha que havia sido esquecida por nós simplesmente se sentou ao meu lado.

_ Seu irmão é muito mal-educado. Então eu mesma me apresento. Prazer sou Lilian. - falei divertida para a garota que voltou a sorrir aceitando minha mão.

_ Bridget. Vou ser a dama de honra. - pelo jeito ela era a única feliz por ali.

_ Madrinha. Eu vi seu vestido, está lindo. - comentei e ela sorriu ainda mais.

_ Eu sei. Mamãe me levou ontem para provar. O meu é o mais bonito de todos, inclusive que o da noiva. - a menina ainda era arrogante... Tive de rir internamente com isso.

Só torcia para que Rachel soubesse em que buraco ela estava se enfiando.

_ Se acalme Rach. Vamos achar alguém... - disse Paul.

_ Porque não fazemos assim...

_ Não vou aceitar seu dinheiro Lills. - disse Rach me interrompendo.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

_ Não estou pedindo que aceite. Nós contratamos uma cozinheira a que estiver disponível. Eu pago. Continuamos a procurar uma que seja no preço que vocês podem pagar. Ai se não conseguirem, vocês vendem a cama e me devolvem o dinheiro. - propus.

_ Não é certo Lilian, isso é.

_ Uma medida preventiva Paul. E não é como se vocês estivessem tão felizes assim com meu presente. Então matamos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Os dois pareceram refletir antes de consentirem.

_ Uma medida preventiva Lills. Preventiva. - disse Rachel e eu sorri largamente.

_ Vocês poderiam me deixar pagar a cozinheira como presente de casamento, já que não gostaram da cama... - sibilei fazendo um beicinho manhoso e os dois riram.

_ foi você quem deu a cama aos dois? - perguntou Amélia e eu consenti. - não é muito grande não?

_ Te garanto não. Ainda mais sabendo como esse dois são fogosos! Minha senhora você soube educar muito bem seu filho! - exclamei divertida.

A boca de Amélia se formou em um perfeito "o" enquanto seus olhos se abriam escandalizadas por minha insinuação.

_ Lilian! - esbravejou Rachel e eu gargalhei me recostando no sofá.

_ Bom. Acho melhor irmos então não é. Afinal temos de ir atrás da cozinheira. Assim é bom que não haja outro contratempo! - exclamei me levantando e fazendo questão de bagunçar as almofadas enquanto fingia arrumá-la.

_ Nós vemos mais tarde? - perguntou Paul para Rachel que consentiu.

_ Sua mãe deve cozinhar muito mal para você ir filar bóia todos os dias no Billy. - brinquei e recebi olhares mortais dos três.

_ Aliás, Sra. Amélia, preciso elogiá-la. Fazer alguém como Paul deve ter sido difícil. Deve ter requerido noites e noites de pratica.

Antes que fosse morta, dei um abraço em Amélia.

_ Foi um _prazer_ conhecer você. Nós vemos por ai. Até mais querida! - exclamei e sai em direção à porta. - estarei esperando lá fora.

Assim que sai da casa, não segurei mais o riso que em minha garganta explodindo em uma gargalhada gostosa. Eu sentia o ar fugindo de meus pulmões, enquanto ria e me apoiei na arvore próxima, me mantendo em pé.

_ Oi.

Todo o meu corpo se retesou de imediato, mas ainda sim eu não conseguia esconder o riso.

_ Juro que não fiz nada de propósito! - exclamei elevando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Apesar de nada do que fiz e falei terem sido por maldade, eu sabia que minha amiga não estava feliz com meu comportamento.

_ Corre...

Antes que ela pudesse dar outro alerta eu já estava em disparada para a casa de Billy.

E gargalhava enquanto corria o que dificultava que eu fosse muito mais rápida que Rachel.

_ Quando eu colocar as mãos em você Lilian! Vou te jogar aos tubarões! - exclamou no meu encalço e eu voltei a rir.

_ Estou morrendo de medo Black! - exclamei sem esconder o riso.

_ Holtz! Você vai ser uma garota morta! - gritou aumentando o ritmo.

Usando o máximo de mim para não cair na gargalhada novamente, corri em direção à casa de Quill, já que o vi saindo de casa.

_ QUIILLL! SOCOORROO! - gritei exasperada...

Ele imediatamente nos viu e seu semblante se transformou em atento e confuso.

_ Eu vou matar você LILSS! - gritou Rachel.

. _ QUIILL! - gritei e ele veio em nossa direção.

Tentando me esquivar dela, enganchei meu braço no de Quill para conseguir virar sobre seu corpo para me desviar de Rachel e ela passou de direto, derrapando na estrada de terra e voltando atrás de mim.

_ Mas o que está acontecendo? - perguntou enquanto usava seu corpo de escudo.

_ Sai da frente Quill! - exclamou Rachel, sua respiração tão ofegante quanto a minha.

_ Não sai não. - pedi e ela me fuzilou com o olhar.

_ isso é entre nós duas Holtz! Ou você sai da frente Quill ou sobra para você! - ameaçou Rachel.

Seus punhos fechados com força, enquanto ela me olhava brava.

Eu conhecia bem demais minha amiga para saber que toda aquela fúria não era minha causa, ela só estava extravasando a raiva em mim, e sinceramente eu não me importava desde que ela não conseguisse me colocar a mão. Era até divertido.

_ Tecnicamente isso é entre o pai e a mãe do Paul! - exclamei e ela bufou furiosa.

Voltei a gargalhar.

_ Vou perguntar de novo! O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Quill.

E mesmo atrás dele pude ver que seus lábios formavam um sorriso divertido.

_ Essa louca! Fica provocando! - exclamou apontando o dedo para mim.

Desafiando sua ira, deu um pulo para cima dela, fingindo morder seu dedo e recuei. Rachel avançou para cima de mim e eu sai em disparada novamente.

_ LILSS! VOLTA AQUI! - gritou e eu gargalhei voltando a correr.

_ Rachel! Você é uma lerda! - cantarolei olhando por sobre o ombro.

Eu não fazia a menor idéia de para onde estava correndo, mas para a casa do Billy eu sabia que não era mais.

Eu tinha ganhado uma boa distancia dela, quando resolvi olhar por sobre o ombro e acabei trombando com alguém. Nós dois rolamos no chão.

Parando sobre seu corpo, fiquei surpresa por ser ele.

_ Você está bem?

Mal tive tempo de responder e assimilar a corrente elétrica que invadiu meu corpo quando escutei meu nome ser chamado novamente.

_ Lilian! Eu vou matar você! - gritou Rachel.

Arregalando os olhos sai de cima de Embry e disparei a correr novamente.

Rachel apenas saltou sobre seu corpo ainda no chão e correu atrás de mim.

Foi com certo alivio e temor que vi a praia logo à frente. A areia iria dificultar que corrêssemos com tanto gás, mas também ficaria mais fácil para ela me pegar.

_ Rachel é uma fracote! - provoquei... Minha voz saindo tão ofegante quanto a sua.

Chegando a praia corri direto para a água um enorme erro, pois assim que meus pés pisaram na água fria, Rachel saltou sobre mim. Nós rolamos na água.

Eu consegui escapar e corri uns sete passos antes de pisar em falso e cair na água novamente, Rachel por cima de mim.

Com força me levantei empurrando Rachel na água com força e voltei para a areia, caindo novamente assim que minha amiga pulou novamente sobre minhas costas.

_ ok! EU ME RENDO! - gritei abrindo os braços e largando-me na areia.

_ Eu devia te encher de pancadas! - exclamou furiosa, sentando-o sobre a minha cintura.

Em um movimento de luta que aprendi em um filme, girei minhas pernas e braços ao redor do corpo de Rachel e nos virei na areia ficando em cima dela.

_ Tecnicamente... Você devia me agradecer... - disse ofegante.

Rachel revirou o movimento e ficou sobre mim.

_ Eu devia te matar! Primeiro a historia da gravidez! Agora você fica criando atritos com minha sogra! - exclamou furiosa.

Usando o ultimo esguio de força que eu tinha me virei sobre ela.

_ A historia da gravidez, já pedi desculpas e você sabe no fundo que eu tinha razão. Agora a sua sogra! Eu te fiz um favor! - exclamei

Ela conseguiu me derrubar na areia e voltou a ficar por cima.

_ FAVOR? Dizer aquilo para minha sogra não foi favor! - exclamou

_ Desisto. Não consigo mexer um músculo! - exclamei e abri os braços e pernas em rendição.

Ela revirou os olhos e me soltou também deitando ao meu lado, abrindo os braços e pernas.

O dia estava apenas começando, mas o sol por trás das nuvens dizia que a chuva logo estaria ali.

_ Você viu a cara dela quando eu disse sobre vocês serem fogosos? Achei que a mulher ia fazer um escândalo... - comentei a gargalhando voltando com força total...

Rachel dessa vez riu junto comigo e em instantes éramos duas loucas, completamente cansadas, cheia de areia, molhadas e rindo como duas retardadas.

Era só voltarmos a nos olhar que a gargalhada voltava com força e continuávamos rindo...

_ Eu falei serio sobre o negocio da cozinheira. Sei que você não quer que eu dê qualquer tostão, mas eu não me importo. Só por garantia. - afirmou quando finalmente conseguimos controlar o riso.

_OK. Só dessa vez. - disse estendendo a mão e entrelacei meu dedo ao seu.

_ A propósito. Já que provavelmente vocês vão vender a cama, vocês podiam ao menos estreá-la não. - sugeri levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ela riu.

_ já estreamos. - comentou e eu arregalei os olhos.

_ Quando? E conte-me a verdade!- completei ao perceber que ela iria desviar o assunto.

Relutante ela suspirou.

_ Ontem. Fomos levar o enxoval do quarto.. E Paul meio que teve a idéia de experimentar... - respondeu e eu fiz uma careta... - você perguntou.

_ Era só responder a pergunta não precisa de detalhes... - disse e ela riu, me fazendo rir novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos ainda rindo, nós decidimos que estava na hora de voltar para casa e tomar um banho.

Foi impossível não rir da cara de confusão que Quill e Embry fizeram quando nós passamos pelos dois, próximo a casa de Paul. Que também estava com ele e apenas balançava a cabeça em sinal de negação.


	7. Capitulo 6 Closer

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**_ Closer _**

Jamais tente fazer algo as escondidas de Rachel..

De duas uma, ou ela descobre antes da hora ou fica furiosa com você depois que descobre.

Mas, não era aquilo que iria me impedir de fazer o chá de Lingerie e Panela dela.

O extravasamento de Stress durante a manhã rendeu a nós duas dia repleto de rizadas e bom humor.

Após o almoço, ela me deu a tarde livre enquanto ia até Forks fazer compras de mercado com o pai. Me proibindo de ir com ela. Sua desculpa? Que eu iria gastar com ela.

_ Eu conheço você melhor que você mesma Lills! Se você for vai comprar metade do supermercado desnecessariamente! Fique aqui e aproveite o dia! - exclamou e bateu a porta do carro na minha cara.

_ Billy! me deixe ir! - implorei correndo até o lado do motorista.

_ Se comporte Lilian. Voltamos em algumas horas.

Bufando, cruzei os braços como uma criança birrenta, e voltei para casa batendo o pé.

Em parte eu realmente queria ir com ela, afinal ficar naquela casa era sinal de que Embry poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.

Assim que não escutei mais o barulho da caminhonete , corri corredor a cima em busca de meus comparsas.

Por sorte Rebecca estava livre do serviço naquela tarde.

_ Precisamos conversar! - exclamei entrando correndo no quarto.

Ela deu um pulo no lugar, pega no susto e eu ri me ogando na cama ao seu lado.

_ não. - disse enquanto voltava a ler o jornal em suas mãos.

_ Mas eu nem falei nada... - disse fazendo um biquinho digno de criança.

_ Então diz..

Ela fechou a revista e a colocou em seu colo, voltando sua atenção para mim.

_ Vamos fazer um chá de panela e lingerie para Rachel?.

Aquela coisa de revirar os olhos devia ser um hábito de família, pois Rebecca fez exatamente igual a irmã.

_ Não. E ela já não disse para você parar de gastar dinheiro com ela.

Abrindo a revista voltou a ler me ignorando completamente.

Bufei..

Retirando a revista de suas mãos, me sentei corretamente a sua frente.

_ eu não vou gastar dinheiro com isso. O chá de Panela e Lingerie é algo tradicional para as pessoas insignificantes como os seres humanos sem descendência indígena.

Ela riu com meu comentário.

_ ok. Explique-em como funciona esse chá e eu penso se te ajudo com isso. - propus.

Dei meu melhor sorriso de creme-dental.

Aquilo ia ser mole.

Expliquei em detalhes minha ideia do chá para Rebecca e a cada palavra de contribuição, eu percebi que ela ia sedendo.

_ Resumidamente, cada mulher que for convidada trás um prato de comida, pode ser salgada ou doce, e nós arcamos com a bebida. Então elas tem de trazer uma lingerie de presente para ela ou algo de cozinha. Tecnicamente nós não temos de arcar com quase nada. Ai nós fazemos algumas brincadeiras... algo leve.

_ Nós não vamos conseguir esconder isso da Rachel. A reserva é minuscula. Alguém vai contar. Você conheceu a sogra dela hoje cedo. Paul também vai acabar sabendo e não vai mentir para Rachel se ele souber.

_ Bem, mas ela não precisa ser convidada.

_ Ela vai reclamar...

_ Que seja. Nós podemos chamar apenas as mais novas... Assim ela não vai ter do que reclamar.

_ Eu acho que pode dar certo.

_ Bem, se nós chamarmos apenas as mais novas... amigas mais intimas, nós poderíamos trocar o chá pela vodca e assim a coisa ficaria mais divertida.

_ Embebedar não vai ser um a boa ideia.

_ Eu to procurando um pouco de diversão nessa reserva! - exclamei deitando de costas na cama..

_ Aqui é meio entediante mesmo. Para as mulheres pelo menos..

_ Como assim para as mulheres? E os rapazes?

_ Ah, eles são mais criativos e audaciosos... pulam do penhasco, participam de corredias... fazem alguns luais... esse tipo de coisa.. - disse dando de ombros..

_ E porque diabos as garotas não podem participar?

_ Não é que não podem... só... não participamos.. entende? A maioria das mulheres da reserva quer apenas, se casar e ter filhos... as que não querem saem daqui...

_ Você e Rachel estão na faculdade é uma grande diferença...

_ Eu sei.. só que não sei por quanto tempo...

_ Olha Rebecca, quem faz nosso futuro somos nós mesmas. Se você quer ficar aqui na reserva, formar uma família aqui. Então fique. Se não quer. Vá embora. Existem milhares de possibilidades lá fora. Tudo vai depender de você. Só de você.

_ Eu sei...

_ Então..vamos voltar ao assunto do chá? - perguntei divertida.

Ela riu concordando.

_ Acho que pode dar certo.

_ Nós podíamos chamar algumas das amigas dela.. e fazer do jeito simples... Assim fica meio que uma reuniãozinha... - propus.

_ Bem, nós podemos chamar a Kim, ela e Jarred chegariam hoje de manhã. Podemos chamar a Leah, A Emilly. Rosemary. Diana. Sammy. Olivia. Júlia.

_ Com nós duas dez garotas. - contei..

_ Bem, o restante meio que não vai poder vir... algumas são de Forks. Pelo menos essas não vão abrir o bico para Rachel e vão adorar a ideia do chá.

_ Não é muito, mas acho que está bom...

_ Tem mais algumas, mas não são tão próximas.

_ Ok. Podemos nos dividir. Você chama algumas, eu chamo outras? - propus.

_ Acho que pode ser assim. Você fica de informar a Kim, Leah, Emilly e Olivia. Eu fico com o restante.

_ Ok.

_ Agora precisamos definir o que elas vão trazer.

Nós passamos as próximas horas organizando minusculamente nossas ações. A bebida ficaria por nossa conta, e eu tive de jurar que não daria vodca para elas.

Ficou combinado que seria na tarde dom dia seguinte. Se demorássemos demais para fazer a reunião Rachel ia descobrir e tudo iria para o espaço.

A parte difícil foi tirar os rapazes de casa e mante-los longe. Rebecca me disse para pedir a ajuda de Emilly, Leah e Kim.

Quando Rachel chegou Rebecca tinha saído para falar com sua parte das garotas, enquanto eu fiquei na casa, organizando minhas coisas, afinal boa parte das roupas que eu tinha levado era de calor, e sol era o que menos fazia naquela reserva.

As compras do dia anterior tinham me ajudado muito naquele quesito.

_ Tudo inteiro? Você não reformou a casa? - perguntou ao entrar no quarto e eu revirei os olhos.

_ Chata! - exclamei jogando uma blusa nela.

Ela riu e se sentou na cama ao meu lado.

_ Então? O que fez enquanto estive fora?

_ Nada demais... assisti TV. Conversei com a Rebecca, e to tentando arrumar minha mala...

Pela menos parte não era mentira.

_ Eu realmente fiquei com medo de chegar aqui e ver tudo novo... - sua voz sarcástica e brincalhona.

_ Você exagera. E para sua informação eu adoro a sua casa. Acho tudo aconchegante e natural. Eu mudaria no máximo uma ou duas coisas. Gosto dela assim.

Meus olhos varrendo os moveis rústicos de madeira. Perfeitamente talhados...

_ Certo. Se você diz. - disse dando de ombros.

_ Então, ajuda com as compras? - perguntei terminando de fechar minha mala.

_ Jake e papai dão conta. Nem foi muita coisa.

Tinha alguma coisa errada. Rachel parecia preocupada.

_ Rach. Você sabe que pode se abrir comigo não é? - a lembrei.

Deitando na cama, seu olhar vagou pelo teto, enquanto ela suspirava angustiada.

_ Eu sei Lills. É só... o casamento... Papai conversou comigo durante as compras e... As vezes me pergunto se estou realmente fazendo a coisa certa? Tipo não é precipitado?

own! Duvidas antes do casamento?...

_ Você o ama Rach?

_ é logico que sim. È algo do qual não tenho duvidas...

_ Você o ama com tanta profundida que quer passar todos os dias ao lado dele. Acordar todas as manhãs ao seu lado. Formar uma família com ele? Você Rachel Black, quer dispor de seu sobrenome para ter o do cara que você ama a fim de mostrar ao mundo que pertence há ele?

_ Você realmente sabe ser profunda quando quer...

Nós duas rimos..

_ Você não está com duvidas... só está ansiosa... As vezes o casamento causa isso... Eu acho...

Nós voltamos a rir..

Eu não era uma expert no quesito amor. Principalmente devido ao meu passado. Mas qualquer um que visse os dois juntos, sabia que eles se amavam.. Era tão nítido... tão...claro..

Será que alguma vez eles tiveram de se separar?.. será que alguma vez os dois passariam por um problema tão grande a ponto de nunca poderem ficar juntos?

Não.

Rachel e Paul eram feitos um para o outro...

Eram seres-humanos que nasceram para serem felizes.

Aprendi a duras penas que nem todos eram...

Ali deitada encarando o teto, mais uma lembrança escapuliu por entre minhas barreiras de proteção...

"__ Eu tenho inveja de Romeu... - sua voz não saindo mais do que um mero sussurro..._

__ Porque? o cara nem é tão bonito... e a Julieta está fora de forma... - ele riu suas mãos cobrindo seus lábios enquanto tentava conter a gargalhada.._

_Era semana de Literatura Romancista no colégio, e o professor resolveu que um Filme fiel a peça de Teatro de Romeu e Julieta era melhor do que a própria peça. Ridículo._

_Sentados no fundo da aula, nós tentávamos assistir ao filme. Quer dizer.. os outros alunos tentavam, e Scott tentava me fazer assistir já que eu estava tentando aproveitar o escurinho e agarrar meu namorado._

_Estava bem Difícil.._

____Não é a garota dele que eu invejo, é só a facilidade do suicídio - ele esclareceu num tom de zombaria._

__ Vocês humanos morrem tão fácil! Tudo o que vocês têm que fazer é só engolir um extrato de planta..."  
_ Como é? - eu ofeguei._

__ Foi uma coisa na qual eu tive que pensar uma vez, e eu sabia pela experiência de César que não seria fácil. Eu nem tenho certeza de quantas vezes ele tentou se matar no início... depois que ele viu no que tinha se transformado...- A voz dele que havia ficado séria, ficou suave de novo. -E ele claramente ainda está em perfeita saúde.  
Eu me virei pra poder ler o rosto dele. _

__ Do que é que você pensa que está falando?- eu quis saber. - O que é que você quer dizer com, isso é uma coisa na qual eu tive que pensar uma vez?._

__ Mês retrasado... quando você se machucou, quando eu quase te perdi... Você sabe, eu já estava completamente apaixonado por você. E naquele acidente. A caminho daquele penhasco... daquela avalanche... É claro que eu estava focado em te encontrar viva, mas parte da minha mente estava fazendo planos contingentes. Como eu disse, não é tão fácil pra mim quanto é para um humano..._

_Por um segundo minha mémoria se voltou aquela cena... branco... minhas respiração sendo dificultada.. meu peito oprimido pela lataria do carro... a neve cobrindo toda a visão que ainda restava..._

_Um arrepio cobriu meu corpo. Ele sentiu. Colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas, começou a fazer circulos sobre ela..._

_E então o fato dele se matar... dele ter pensado em não existir..._

_Aquilo me deu raiva... era delirio, mas eu senti como se parte de mim pudesse ser arrancada também... Era incrivelmente dolorosa só pensar naquela possibilibilidade..._

__ Você não deve mais pensar nisso nunca, nunca, nunca mais! - eu disse. - Não importa o que possa acontecer comigo, você não tem __permissão__ para se machucar!._

_Ele riu... não, gargalhou.._

__ As coisas não funcionam assim Lils..._

__ Sim. Funcionam! E se fossem ao contrário? Se você.. se... se acontece alguma coisa com você. Como __eu__ ficaria? Você gostaria que eu me __matasse__ ?_

_Eu embranqueci com o pensamento... era demais para uma louca apaixonada como eu, pensar que o amor da minha vida.. um dia.. sequer... tenha pensado em deixar de existir..._

_Seu rosto se fechou em uma careta dolorosa..._

__ Acho que... entendo um pouco do seu ponto de vista... - sibilou.. seus lábios se fechando em uma fina linha.._

__ O que é que eu faria sem você?... - insisti._

_Meu peito se comprimindo em dor..._

_Soltando suas mãos da minha eu o abraçei... apesar de saber completamente que talvez ele mal sentisse a força de meu aperto. Era isso que eu precisava...transmitir... senti-lo..._

_Toca-lo.._

_Aquele misero pensamento tinha me assustado... e muito.._

__ Você faz as coisas parecessem tão fáceis.. - sibilou sobre meus cabelos.._

_Seus braços de marmore se fechando carinhosamente sobre minhas costas. Meu nariz enterrado em seu peito frio esculpido, uma fina mecha de seus cabelos próximo ao meu rosto, me inebriando com seu perfume, acalmando meu coração..."_

_ LILS! - berrou Rachel ao meu ouvido e eu quase cai da cama com o grito.

_ ! Rach! Quer me matar do coração! - exclamei me levantando do chão em um pulo, limapando as lagrimas que haviam escapados por meus olhos...

_ Faz meia hora que eu to te chamando Lils...

_ Eu vou ver no banheiro.. já volto. - exclamei e corri para fora dali..

Meu coração parecia que tinha saido do meu corpo, minha pulsação estava em meu ouvidos...

Abrindo a torneira da pia joguei agua gelada sobre o rosto e respirei fundo seguidas vezes...

Eu tinha de me acalmar...

Expira...

Inspira...

Expira...

Inspira...

Mas que merda era essa que estava acontecendo comigo? Porque diabos, desde que vim para a reserva essas lembranças tem escapado com tanta frequencia...

Eu mal respiro.. um instante de distração e estou de volta há ele... de volta para o seu lado...

A ultima lembrança ainda latejava em minha mente...

_Se eu ao menos soubesse o quanto a dor da separação seria mil vezes pior do que a morte..._

__ _Aonde você vai? - perguntei para Jack ao ve-lo descer as escadas indo em direção a saida...

_ Na casa do Sam.. - respondeu sem se virar para me ver..

_ o marido da Emilly? - perguntei com interesse..

Ele consentiu, ainda focado no celular entre suas mãos.

_ Posso ir junto? - perguntei saltando do sofá.

Jake finalmente parou de andar e me olhou. Abri meu melhor sorriso de creme dental e expressão de inocente que eu tinha.

_ O que vai fazer lá?

_ Conhercer a Emilly.

Ele poderou por instantes.

_ ok. Vamos.

Eu tive a impressão que ele ia dizer outra coisa. Mas deixei para lá. Peguei minha bolsa com as anotações do chá de panela e langerie e o segui pela pequena brisa daquele entardecer...

_ Não temos de avisar a Rach? - perguntei.

_ Não. Papai nos viu saindo. Ele sabe que você está comigo. - respondeu.

Certo. Se ele diz.

Enquanto caminhavamos pela estrada de terra, observei um pouco mais o especime ao meu lado.

Jake tinha a cor de pele amadeirada assim como todos naquela reserva, os cabelos um pouco mais curtos do que Embry ou Quill. Tão musculoso e forte quanto os dois. Mas ele parecia exalar um especia de poder. Liderança. Algo sutil, mas que me pareceu ser bastante forte.

_ Jake quantos anos você tem? - perguntei.

_ 20.

_ Menitra! Sério? - perguntei incredula.

O cara parecia ser _beem_ mais velho!

_ O que você toma? Bomba? - ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

_ Que?

_ Bomba. Esteroides! Cara isso faz super mal para a saude. Você devia parar com isso. Tipo. Dizem que quando você engere uma quantidade bem grande o _amiguinho_ de vocês não costuma funcionar. - expliquei.

Jake gargalhou e apesar de eu achar aquele um assunto sério, eu acabei rindo também. Seu riso era contagiante.

_ Eu não tomo Esteroides Lilian. Só faço muita atividade fisica. - sua voz ainda rizonha. - Desde os 15 anos. Por isso tenho o corpo bem desenvolvido.

_ Coloca bem desenvolvido nisso... - susurrei para mim mesma vendo como seus peitoral estava bem marcado pela camiseta preta.

Jake riu ainda mais.

Ops. Ele tinha escutado.

Quando chegamos na casa de Emilly, escutei uma série de rizadas estrondosas.

A casa era como todas que eu tinha visto. No estilo da de Billy. Uma graça.

Quando entramos na varanda, fomos recebidos por um cara tão monstruoso quanto Jake, só que parecendo bem mais velho e Uma mulher linda que infelizmente continha parte do rosto deformada. Era como se a pata de um urso a tivesse rasgado ao meio. Era horrivel.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a cicatriz manchava seu rosto não teve como meu olhar não ser capturado pelo seu e o carinho e meiguice que haviam ali, me desarmou por completo.

_ Sam. Emilly. Está é Lilian. Amiga e Madrinha de casamento da Rach. Ela queria conhecer a Emilly. - disse Jake nos apresentando.

Eu que até então tinha estado parada atrás de Jake deu meu melhor sorriso de desculpas, por ter ficado encarando a cicatriz de Emilly e estendi a mão para os dois.

_ è um prazer conhece-los. Rach me disse muito de vocês. - confessei.

Mais uma pessoa naquela reserva que tinha o aperto de mão estremamente quente. Aquilo era estranho. Bem estranho.

_ Também tenho escutado bastante de você de Lilian. - disse Emilly desviando minha atenção completamente de minha mão que formigava pelo aperto fervente de Sam.

_ Espero que bem, porque se for ruim eu infelizmente não terei muitas desculpas. - brinquei eles sorriram consentindo.

_ Vem. Vamos entrar. - disse Emilly.

O interior da casa era extremamente simples, mas muito bem feito.

Eu teria olhado melhor o detalhe da casa se meu olhar não tivesse ficado preso no homem que eu vinha tentado ficar longe durante as ultimas horas.

Embry vestia uma bermuda jeans escura e uma regata branca completamente colada. Seus cabelos curtos pareciam bem molhados. No instante em que meu olhar se encontrou com o seu, foi como a primeira vez que nos vimos. Todo o restante sumiu.

A sensação de espaço e tempo. Minha respiração e batimentos cardiacos. Era como se o resto do mundo não existisse e não importace. _Ele_ estava ali. Olhando para mim, como se sentisse as mesmas coisas que eu. Como se eu fosse a unica estrela no céu, a ultima gota do oceano. O unico ponto de luz na escuridão.

Ele me deslumbrava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa já tinha feito... Ele captava minha atenção como nenhum outro homem já tinha conseguido. Apenas _um_ tinha chegado tão perto. E eu tinha sofrido como uma condenada para conseguir me manter viva depois _dele_.

Minha pele ardeu como brasa relembrando de seu toque sobre minha pele. Seus lábios tão carnudos e firmes e macios sobre os meus. Sua lingua domando a minha sem qualquer luta. Suas mãos massageando meu corpo com firmesa e precisão.

__ Lils..._

Fechando os olhos eu tive de usar uma força extremamente incomum em mim para não sair correndo dali. Eu não queria fugir mais. Não queria ter de ficar correndo para fora de todos os lugares que eu o encontrasse.

Embry...

Eu mal o conhecia. Porque diabos eu tinha de ficar tão abalada quando o via..

Era errado... Era irracional!...

_ Oi. - minha voz saiu tão firme e calma quanto eu desejava, mesmo que em meu interior eu estivesse tão confusa quanto um mar em tempestade.

_ Oi.

O sorriso que ele deu foi ainda mais iluminador do que o que Jake costuma dar. Se eu achava o sorriso de Jacob bonito, é porque ainda não tinha vista o de Embry, foi como se aquecesse meu coração. Como se cada pedacinho estroçado daquele orgão destruido que ainda insistia em bater, dentro do meu peito, Estivesse inteiro e sem um arranhão.

Foi uma das melhores sesações que eu já tinha sentido. Em muito. Muito tempo.

Um pigarro alto soou ao longe e foi Embry quem quebrou nosso contato visual e finalmente eu me libertei daquela sensação de prisão que seus olhos mantinham em mim. Eu não gostei daquilo.

_ Oi Lils. - disse uma voz grossa ao meu lado e me virando foi que eu vi Quill sentado no sofá com uma garotinha de uns sete anos em seu colo.

A garotinha parcia completamente entretida com as mãos de Quill entre seus dedos e parecia nem ter me visto.

_ Olá Quill. - comprimentei e fui em seu direção. - quem é essa garotinha linda?

Ao ouvir a palavra garotinha, e menina finalmente me viu e me deu um sorriso de duas janelinhas super fofo. Suas feições eram extremamente indigenas os cabelos negros como a noite estavam presos em um trança embutida fina e ela vestia um conjunto e moleton de firo rosa. Totalmente fofo.

_ Eu sou a Claire. - disse me estendendo a mão.

_ Prazer. Lilian. - disse apertando sua mão com levesa.

_ O que faz aqui? - perguntou Quill, seu olhar intercalando entre mim e algum ponto atrás de mim.

Virando a cabeça encontrei apenas a parede da escada.

_ Vim conhecer a Emilly. E ter uma palavrinha de garota com ela. - disse sorrindo marota.

_ Você não disse nada sobre palavrinha de garota. - disse Jake aparecendo ao meu lado e se sentando no sofá.

_ Como eu disse é palavrinha de _garotas. _Jake. - disse sorrindo travessa.

_ A Rachel sabe dessa conversinha de garotas? - perguntou estreitando os olhos em minha direção.

Eu sorri concordando.

_ è claro que sabe! Credo Jake! Até parece que estou planejando algo contra ela! - exclamei em falsa ofença. Eu não era boa com mentiras.

Sam, Embry e Emilly riram enquanto Jake apenas suspirou.

_ podemos falar a sós Emilly? - perguntei mordendo meu lábio inferior tentando ignorar a vontade de me sentar no sofá ao lado de Embry.

Ela olhou para Sam um instante antes de consentir.

Ela seguiu para a cozinha e eu a segui de perto, fechando a porta assim que passamos.

_ Eu sei que não temos intimidade suficiente e acabamos de nos conhecer, mas eu meio que queria te pedir um favor.

Nós proximos 15 minutos eu contei toda a ideia e o porque de fazer um Chá de Panela. Emilly prontamente se disponibilou em ajudar e disse que ia levar Muffins de chocolate, além de garantir que iria avisar Leah, Kim e Olivia.

Eu quase pulei em cima dela de felicidade. Ela ainda deu algumas ideia sobre as brincadeiras que poderiamos fazer, contou também que ela já tinha ido em um chá desse tipo e que tinha achado completamente divertido.

Apesar de não ter me convencido muito, ela concordou em não dizer nada aos rapazes e manter o chá em segredo já que se Paul ou Rachel descobrissem eles seriam completamente contra. Pelo menos no que eu conhecia minha amiga.

Quando voltamos para a sala, nem Jake nem Quill estavam mais ali e Sam e Embry pareciam culpadamente silenciosos.

_ Tudo bem? - perguntou Emilly para o esposo que concordou.

Sem qualquer comando eu me sentei ao lado de Embry e o calor que emanava e seu corpo me aqueceu em questão de segundos. Foi aconchegante e receptivo.

Meu cérebro, deturpado, gritou para que eu me virasse e me agarrasse aquele homem monstruosamente gostoso e nunca mais me soltasse.

_ Bem, eu já vou indo. Foi um prazer conhece-la Emilly. - disse me levantando antes que eu realmente fizesse o que minha mente planejava.

_ Fique mais. Nós mal conversamos. - disse Emilly.

_ Desculpe. Mas está tarde, e Rach não pode notar minha falta. - brinquei dando uma piscadinha cúmplice para ela.

Ela consentiu e nós nos abraçamos em despedida e eu apertei novamente a mão de Sam.

Quando estendi a mão para Embry ele negou com a cabeça.

_ Eu te acompanho.- disse.

Eu engoli em seco.

_ ok.

Após se despedir dos dois, nós saímos da casa, andando em silencio em direção a casa de Jake.

Eu queria dizer algo a ele. Dizer sobre o beijo. Queria dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas eu também queria continuar em silencio. Queria não tê-lo ao meu lado. Queria não sentir seu toque arder sobre minha pele como uma lembrança gravada tão forte que o mero fato dele caminhar ao meu lado despertava aquelas sensações tão enlouquecedoras.

_ Lilian.

_ Embry.

Nós dois sorrimos com a sincronia.

_ Você primeiro. - apressei em dizer. Afinal eu não fazia ideia do porque eu ter dito seu nome.

Nós paramos de andar.

Ele respirou fundo. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, por fim um suspiro agoniado escapou por seus lábios.

_ Eu queria falar sobre o beijo. Eu sei que fui precipitado e de certa forma errado. Mas... Eu não consegui me controlar Lilian. Foi... È... Algo que... Bem eu não posso explicar... Quer dizer... Não sei explicar... È confuso. Até para mim.

_ Eu correspondi ao beijo. Não se sinta tão culpado.

Ouvir as palavras saindo de sua boca com uma dose de dor e culpa acabou me incomodando, eu o tinha beijado afinal de contas. Não interessava quem tinha começado. Eu tinha correspondido e saído correndo. Eu estava fugindo dele. Quem devia desculpas há ele era eu. Não o contrario.

_ Mas eu a forcei aquilo. Não foi certo foi..

_ Embry. - interrompi erguendo a mão. - Me desculpe.

_ Pelo o que? - a confusão tomando sua voz.

Meu olhos estavam pregados ao chão eu não tinha certeza se poderia olhar em seus olhos e não ataca-lo. Beija-lo. Me deixar ser feita dele. Repetir a ultima dose. Meu corpo queimava por um próximo toque... por uma aproximação maior..

_ Por estar fugindo de você. Eu... sou uma adulta e estou agindo como uma criança. Me desculpe. Foi só um beijo. E... olha... é melhor esquecermos o que aconteceu...

_ Desculpe Lilian, mas eu não vou esquecer.

A maneira firme e decidida com que ele disse me assustou. Finalmente olhando para seu rosto, meu coração perdeu um compasso.

_ T-tudo bem. Não precisa esquecer. Só... não pode se repetir. - eu não passei segurança e determinação em minhas palavras nem para mim mesma.

Ele deu um sorriso travesso. Aquilo me assustou.

_ Eu desejo você Lilian. Não me importo em te-la conhecido em 1 ou 2 dias. Eu desejo você. Aquele beijo foi mais do que suficiente para que eu queria ainda mais... - a cada palavra eu sentia meu coração acelerando um decimo.

Santo Deus. O Homem exalava testosterona. De repente foi como se nós nos conhecêssemos a tempos e cansado de fugir, ele tinha decidir tomar as rédias da situação. Tipo Dominador. Do tipo Homem das cavernas.

Cara eu estava ficando excitada.

_ Embry. Vamos com calma. Ok.

_ Para que ficar fugindo de mim?

Certo. Ele tinha um ponto.

_ Você não pode me forçar a ficar com você...

Certamente ele podia. Eu apostava que se ele usasse aquele poder que estava usando agora eu aceitava até me casar com ele. Aonde esse homem esteve escondido todo esse tempo?

_ Sejamos realistas Lilian, você gostou daquele beijo tanto quanto eu.

Minhas costas deram de encontro com uma arvore. Só então me dei conta que eu estivesse andando este tempo todo.

As mãos de Embry se fecharam no tronco ao lado de minha cabeça e fechando os olhos eu tentei controlar minha respiração e meu batimentos cardíacos. Ambos tinham ido para o espaço.

Que merda era aquela?

_ Eu não disse que não gostei...

Minha voz não tinha sido maior que um sussurro.

_ Mas tem fugido de mim como o diabo da cruz...

_ Eu estou atraída por você Embry.

_ Isso resolve tudo. Eu também estou atraído por você.

Seu rosto se aproximou do meu, seu corpo se inclinando contra o meu. Me prendendo contra a arvore.

_ Atraída como a muito, muito tempo eu não sentia. E isso. Isso em assusta. - confessei.

Fechando meus olhos, foquei minha atenção em minha respiração, fazendo meus pulmões funcionarem corretamente.

Senti um ar quente contra a minha bochecha... sua respiração me inebriando como lavanda...

Instintivamente inclinei meu rosto para cima, inalando todo aquele aroma que exalava dele.

_ Não tenha medo de mim. Eu jamais a machucaria...

Sua voz rouca fez todo o meu corpo se arrepiar. Uma onda de prazer e expectativa percorreu todo o meu corpo.

Eu queria negar. O lembrar que eu o conhecia a muito pouco tempo para ter toda essa confiança nele. Depois de Scott eu amais poderia confiar em alguém como antes... era crucial para a minha sobrevivência que eu não fizesse isso...

Apenas o mero pensamento do nome dele quase fez toda a minha muralha de proteção balançar e antes que eu não correspondesse mais por meus atos, passei por sobre seu braço pronta para dar o fora dali.

Mas dessa vez ele não deixou.

Antes que eu fosse capaz de dar um segundo passo, suas mãos se fecharam sobre minha cintura e ele me prensou contra si, moldando seu corpo alto e bem formado a minhas costas.

Eu tentei me soltar, mas seu toque era tão firme quanto grades de metal.

_ Me solte Embry. Por favor. - pedi tentando conter o choro que queria vir a tona...

_ Não. Não dessa vez Lilian. Eu não vou perder mais dois dias, enquanto você foge de mim. Eu a quero e sei que você também me quer. Sei que algo a quebrou. Consigo ver isso em você. Na maneira como você reagiu ao beijo. No modo como você reage quando me aproximo de você...

_ Não faça isso. Por favor. Não me obrigue a dizer o que aconteceu. Não me faça odiá-lo...

Um soluço escapou por meus lábios.

Suas mãos saíram de minha cintura e se fecharam a frente de meu corpo me abraçando forte.

Pequenas gotas de chuva caiam sobre meu rosto e em instantes ficaram mais fortes, tinha começado a chover. Mas ali nos braços dele. Tão colada a ele, eu não conseguia sentir frio. Pelo contrario. Eu me sentia segura. Protegida. Aquecida. Inteira.

_ Eu jamais vou obriga-la a dizer o que aconteceu. Só me de uma chance Lilian. Me de a oportunidade de mostrar a você, de lhe provar que essa...essa atração pode ser algo bom... para nós dois...

Eu queria dizer sim... queria dizer não.

Eu conhecia aquele sentimento... sabia o que poderia acontecer se eu me deixasse levar. Eu sabia muito bem aonde tudo iria me levar...

Mas ao mesmo tempo. Ali em seus braços... com sua respiração presa em minha nuca. Seus braços ao meu redor me segurando e protegendo como se eu fosse o bem mais precioso do mundo eu sentia que podia ser diferente... Muito diferente...

* * *

**N.A:** Primeiramente desculpas pelo atraso do cap, mas como boa estudante de medicina, tempo é mais escaso do que materia... por isso a demora... mas como so caps estão adiantados e tive uma folgadinha..vou tentar postar e escrever.. continuem mandando Reviews... Segundo: como tempo é curto e não tenho beta, os erros são corrigidos por meu corretor ortografico e meus proprios dedos, então relevem ou me informem os erros agravantes para eu não voltar a errar.. criticas construtivas tbm são super aceitas...

Obrigado aqueles que deixaram Reviews!

_**Leitores Legais Deixam Reviews**_


	8. Capitulo 7 Sedendo ao Impulso

_**_ Sedendo ao Impulso _**_

Qual era a pior coisa que podia me acontecer?

A morte. Sentir a droga do meu coração já quebrado parar de bater.

Ceder a Embry era o mesmo que permitir um futuro previsto vir direto ao meu encontro. Não ceder era viver eternamente no _e se. _

Mas ao mesmo tempo. Tinha aquela coisa. Aquela pequena virgula dentro de mim que me dizia que as coisas podiam ser diferentes. Aquele travessão de informações e racionalidade que me lembrava que eles eram tão diferentes.

Um Frio como a Neve.

O outro Quente como a Lava.

Como duas pessoas tão distintas podiam despertar sensações tão primitivas de descontroladoras dentro de mim. Me deixando completamente a beira da loucura, da insanidade.

É ridículo pensar que em poucos dias eu sabia exatamente o que sentia por Embry. O que esperar de uma relação com ele. O que resultaria no termino daquilo. Diferente a primeira vez. Eu queria fugir.

Não estava disposta a sentir aquilo novamente.

Por anos. Meses. Dias. Incontáveis horas, eu lutei usando cada fibra do meu corpo, da minha alma, para aprisionar dentro de mim a parte mais cruel e linda da minha vida. Eu não suportaria ter de fazer isso novamente.

Então um pensamento me ocorreu.

_E se fosse apenas momento._

Uma pegadinha insana do meu cérebro que por achar alguém tão diferente _dele_ resolveu que poderia me enlouquecer achando que era a mesma coisa. Poderia ser diferente.

Talvez eu só precisasse de um segundo. Um momento. Algo que me desse o que meu corpo e mente desejassem e então...

Então eu teria minha sanidade e racionalidade de volta. Eu não teria ao que me apegar pois todo o processo de conquista teria ido ao inferno e antes de criar um laço que me prenderia eternamente há ele eu á teria sido dele.

__ Pare de resistir Lills... Me deixe amá-la..._

Era isso.

Uma única vez.

Que tudo fosse a merda se desse errado, mas viver dias de agonia pensando no _e se. _ Só poderiam ser piores se não tivessem existido.

Eu não tenho ideia de quanto tempo fiquei presa entre seus braços sem dizer uma palavra. Quanto tempo fazia que ele acariciava meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

Finalmente abrindo meus olhos eu me deixei de livre e espontânea vontade ser sugada para aquele mar de sensações e desejo que inebriava toda a minha mente.

Era tão confuso e enlouquecedor quanto adorável.

Um desejo tão forte, nu. Que descontrolava todas as minhas emoções e desde que eu tinha colocado a porcaria do pé naquela reserva meu mundo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo. Naquele instante. Dane-se o mundo.

__ Me beije..._

Minha voz saindo tão baixo quanto um sussurro. Minha respiração entrecortada e meu olhos semi-cerrados devido a forte chuva. Seu braço ao redor de minha cintura subiu as minhas costas, enquanto sua mão que estava em seu rosto se abriu sobre minha bochecha e queixo, elevando meu rosto de encontro ao seu.

Eu não conseguia ver ou sentir qualquer emoção vindo dele. Seus braços que estavam mortos ao lado de meu corpo se moveram para sua camiseta molhada e seu coração pulsou sobre meu toque. Era como se eu pudesse sentir ele em minhas mãos. Tão firme. Alto. Forte. Inteiro.

_Meu._

Naquele instante eu poderia dizer que tinha seu coração em minhas mãos...

Meu pensamentos foram cortados pelo toque de seus lábios. Uma rajada de arrepios e sensações...

Primeiro os lábios. Tão calmo. Tão lento. Tão...torturante...

Depois a língua, ele circulou meus lábios, saboreando-os. Sugando-os.

Com os dentes ele prendeu meu lábio inferior, enquanto sua mão se fechava sobre minha nuca e trazia meu corpo colado ao seu. Prendendo meu corpo sob um aperto firme e gentil.

Mas que queria mais. Queria sentir aquele fogo, aquela ardência de desejos e impulsividade que dominou minha mente no primeiro beijo. Eu não queria gentileza. Queria possessão. Queria dominância.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, seus lábios se tornaram mais famintos e exigentes. Entreabrindo meus lábios dei passagem a sua língua que percorreu cada canto de minha boca. Era como se ele buscasse meu sabor, meu gosto com apresso.

Retirando uma de minhas mãos de seu coração a subi para sua nuca, ficando a ponta do pé e me erguendo contra ele, finalmente reagindo ao beijo.

Foi como da primeira vez. Duas pessoas famintas. Descontroladas. Conectadas. Uma batalha de sensações e desejos que qualquer autor, poeta, escritor, filosofo, médico ou cientista, qualquer seria incapaz de descrever com palavras e supor sua vivacidade.

Era intenso. Ardente.

Tudo em apenas um beijo.

Contra todos os protestos do meu corpo ele terminou o beijo.

_ Embry... - rosnei em alerta.

Porque diabos ele tinha parado?

_ Eu preciso... tirar você da chuva.

Chuva? Que chuva?

Abrindo meu olhos para entender o que raios ele estava falando, senti gotas fortes de água contra meu rosto e me encolhi contra seu corpo.

Ah é!. Estava chovendo. E pelo jeito tinha ficado bem forte.

Eu não sabia o que pensar.

Seus braços se fecharam contra minhas costas e eu apoiei minha cabeça contra seu peito, escutando as batidas de seu coração.

Ele era tão quente... tão... vivo...

_ Você se importaria de irmos para a minha casa?

Sem qualquer condição de falar alguma coisa eu apenas neguei com a cabeça.

De mãos unidas, ele colocou a mão em minha cintura, como se soubesse que minhas pernas estavam bambas o bastante para caminharem sozinhas.

Minha mente estava focada em caminhar, respirar e manter meu coração batendo, enquanto meu corpo ainda processava toda aquela explosão de sensações que ainda pulsavam dentro de mim.

Já sabia onde ficava sua casa e quando entramos, não me dei nem ao trabalho de olhar a decoração da casa, como sempre fazia, era como se tudo fosse familiar demais para que precisasse olhar. Meu olhar parecia pregado no homem a minha frente.

Ao chegarmos na sua casa, ele abriu a porta para mim e me guiou por entre um pequeno corredor me levando até a ultima porta.

_ Vou buscar algumas toalhas. - dizendo isso me deixou ali e saiu. Foi como se todo o lugar tivesse perdido o calor.

Sem forças para me manter em pé, soltei meu corpo sobre a cama, ainda tentando organizar o rebuliço de sentimentos que invadiam minha mente.

Era como se no instante em que Embry estivesse comigo nada mais importava. Eramos apenas eu e ele. Não era novidade, já tinha sentido aquilo, mas de uma maneira diferente, Scott me fazia sentir tímida, nova. Embry me fazia sentir em casa, acolhida.

Seria demais para minha mente já perturbada fazer comparações com os dois, até porque fazia apenas um par de dias que conhecia Embry, não havia porque da comparação. Era insano.

Desde de quando minha mente trabalhava corretamente?...

Embry voltou ao quarto e me estendeu uma das toalhas, por instantes me peguei pensando o que faria com aquilo. Ele riu baixo.

_ Você está bem?

_ Só um pouco confusa.

Passei a toalha pelo rosto e fiz um pequeno coque com o cabelo ainda molhado. Retirei minha blusa e escutei um ofego baixo.

_ Eu...eu vou me trocar no banheiro.

Aquilo me chamou atenção, ele estava com vergonha de me ver tirar a roupa? Como ele achou que eu fosse me secar?

Antes que pudesse provoca-lo ele já tinha saído do quarto.

Tirei toda a roupa, me sequei e enrolei a toalha. Enquanto esperava que ele voltasse resolvi conhecer um pouco mais dele.

Seu quarto, pelo menos parecia um quarto de homem, era bem organizado. Havia algumas motos de brinquedo em prateleiras de vidro, me aproximando vi que cada moto continha uma plaquinha de identificação, nome e ano de fabricação. Era uma coleção. Havia também uma bola de futebol americano autografada, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de ver quem era. Não entendia nada de futebol mesmo.

Próximo a pratilheira havia duas comodas de roupas e um pequeno guarda-roupa com um espelho que ocupava toda as duas portas. De frente a porta e ao lado da janela ficava a pequena cama de casal.

Próximo a cama ao chão haviam o que pareciam ser restos de um tênis. Sorri pensando em como ele devia ser arteiro para conseguir acabar com um tênis daquela maneira.

Escutei um barulho vindo do corredor e olhando sobre o ombro vi minhas costas no espelho.

_Ela ainda estaria ali?_

Caminhando ate o espelho segurei e ponta da toalha frente aos seios e me virei de costas, suspirando ao encontrei a pequena águia em meio das minhas costas. Ainda estava ali. E não é como se ela fosse sumir, afinal uma tatuagem não sai da pele da noite para o dia.

_ é linda.

Dando um pulo no lugar fechei a toalha com força sobre a frente do corpo enquanto me virava para Embry.

Ele estava parado na porta, uma muda de roupas em suas mãos. Ele vestia uma regata vermelha e uma bermuda jeans. Tão lindo quanto um modelo de revista.

_ obrigada.. - disse franzindo o cenho, sem saber se ele dizia isso a mim ou a tatuagem. Ele não a teria visto. teria?

_ Não que você não seja, aliás você é deslumbrante. Mas a tatuagem é bonita também. Uma águia não é?

Consenti, corada por seu gracejo.

_ Não tenho irmãs e as roupas da minha mãe com toda certeza ficariam muito grandes em você. Vou colocar suas roupas na secadora, enquanto isso você pode vestir esse conjunto de moletom. Eu o usava quando era mais novo. Acho que deve servir. Nem sei porque minha mãe guarda isso ainda mas...

_ Embry. - o interrompi vendo que ele começara a disparar a falar. Ele parecia nervoso. - obrigada.

Ele suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

_ Suas roupas? - perguntou e eu indiquei a pilha ao lado da cama.

Colocando a muda de roupa sobre a cama , ele pegou as molhadas e saiu do quarto.

Depois que ele saiu, troquei de roupa, usando a toalha para secar mais o cabelo e depois a estendi sobre a cadeira frente a escrivaninha. Ele voltou minutos depois.

_ Então... Acho que fiquei sexy nesse moletom. - brinquei dando um voltinha e ele riu consentindo.

_ Um arraso. Talvez alguns metros de panos a menos e ia cair como uma luva. - brincou.

Nós rimos. O clima estava bem mais tranquilo.

_ Estamos sozinhos? - perguntei me dando conta que já fazia um tempinho que estávamos em sua casa e não escutei qualquer barulho.

_ Minha mãe trabalha na lanchonete em Forks, como cozinheira. Meu irmão mora em Makah, uma reserva indígena. Então, sim. Estamos sozinhos.

_ Devo considerar isso bom ou ruim? - perguntei enquanto me sentava em sua cama.

_ Bom. Eu acho. A não ser que você queira conhecer minha família. - fiz uma careta.

_ Fica para outra hora.

Dei um tapinha na espaço ao meu lado, convidando-o a se juntar a mim. Sem qualquer relutância ele veio, mas ele parecia acanhado. Era como se todo aquela pretensão tivesse sumido e ele não tivesse mais certeza.

_ Algum problema? - perguntei percebendo a ruga que se formava entre seus olhos.

Ele pegou minhas mãos entre as suas. Elas estavam quentes e também eram enormes. Era um contraste diferente como em degrade. Sua pele vermelha, morena, contra minha branca, bronzeada. Sua mão de dedos grandes e compridos, contra a minha pequena e delicada. Ao mesmo tempo pareciam de um encaixe tão perfeito... tão..correto.

_ O que disse para você la fora. Na chuva. È verdade.

Franzi o cenho, confusa por suas palavras.

_ Você me disse várias coisas... - comentei, meu olhar saindo de nossas mãos e subindo para encarar seu olhar castanho, forte.

_ Eu quero essa chance Lilian. Quero ter você.

Suspirei.

_ O que acontece se eu disser não?

_ Vou continuar tentando até você dizer sim.

_ Vou embora em poucas semanas Embry, eu.. - ele colocou seus dedos sobre meus lábios me calando.

_ Então não me deixe perder mais tempo. Diga sim.

_ Não amo você.

Ele fez um careta de dor como se eu o tivesse atingindo de alguma maneira. Precisava ser sincera.

_ Não vamos falar sobre isso. - pediu e eu neguei com a cabeça.

_ Se você quer uma chance comigo tem de saber todos os riscos que corre. - deixei claro.

_ Sei todos os riscos que estou correndo.

_ Será? Tantas garotas por ai e você quer tentar a sorte comigo? Isso é só um paixãozinha Embry. Não vai durar. Não quero ser responsável por destruir seu coração. Não quero ter receio de voltar a reserva porque vou encontrar...

_ Lilian. - me cortou e eu bufei.

_ Embry. - imitei-o.

Ele suspirou.

_ Olha, só me de essa chance. Quero aproveitar o que sinto com você e sei que você também. Se for só uma _paixãozinha_ como você diz,vai passar. Não temos nada a perder... temos?

_Só a minha sanidade e o meu coração. Ou o que restou deles._

Havia uma parte de mim, uma parte grandiosa que queria se jogar de cabeça naquilo, queria apenas curtir sem pensar no amanhã como eu já havia feito tantas outras vezes com outros garotos. Era só mais um cara.

Tentei dizer a mim aquilo milhares de vezes. Mas então. Me vinha o beijo na cabeça, a maneira como eu ficava e reagia perto dele. O modo como ele me olhava como se eu fosse única, a pedra mais rara do mundo, a cura de todas as doenças. Era como se.. não existisse mais ninguém.

E aquilo soava tão familiar que de uma certa maneira assustava. Porque eu já tinha visto aquele olhar antes. Então vinha. E Depois? Eu ia perder o resto da sanidade que ainda tinha, ou ter de ficar meses em terapia novamente encaixotando todas aquelas lembranças que me sufocavam e não me permitiam viver.

_ Lills.. por favor...

Seus olhos pareciam tão suplicantes, como uma criança esfomeada frente a um doce. Era praticamente irrecusável.

Levei minhas mãos até seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos apreciando o toque.

_ Não quero machucar você. - sussurrei. Tão baixo que talvez ele não tivesse ouvido.

_ Você não vai. - Aparentemente ele tinha escutado.

Cobrindo minhas mãos com a sua, ele retirou-as de seu rosto e beijou cada dedo, depois cada junta. Com uma glorificação e dedicação invejáveis.

_ Você não sabe nada sobre mim... Não conhece minha vida.

_ Você pode me mostrar. Você também não sabe nada sobre mim.

Ele tinha um ponto. Novamente. Para cada resposta minha ele tinha uma contra-resposta.

_ Mê um tempo para pensar...

_ Não temos esse tempo.

_ Alguns minutos. - pedi me levantando. - onde fica o banheiro?

_ Segunda porta a direita.

Estava saindo do quarto quando resolvi dar uma ultima olhada para ele. Ele estava chateado. Parecendo magoado. Triste. Senti meu peito doer. Era como se eu o estivesse machucando. De uma maneira que minha relutância, minha rejeição o ferissem fisicamente, também.

Seu rosto estava virando em direção a janela, seus ombros caídos e suas mão entrelaçadas a sua frente, enquanto ele apoiava o peso sobre os braços apoiados no joelho. Ele parecia um Anjo Caído. De uma queda que o machucara. Então seu olhar mudou. De triste para determinado e de algo mais que não consegui reconhecer... Algo que mudou minha visão.

Talvez ele fosse apenas um cara. Talvez ele fosse apenas mais alguém em minha vida e não toda a confusão que eu estava pintando. Talvez a confusão fosse minha e tudo não passasse realmente de uma paixãozinha. Eu só saberia tentando.

E se eu estivesse errada?

Bem se eu estivesse, talvez eu _agora_ tivesse encontrado o homem que fora destinado a mim desde o inicio dos tempos. Não custava tentar não é? Afinal, ele mesmo tinha dito que sabia dos riscos.

Antes que minha certeza voltasse a confusão, fechei a porta do quarto em um baque baixo, passando a chave e colocando-a sobre a comoda ao lado. Respirando fundo, me virei para encara-lo.

Minhas mãos desfazendo o nó da calça de moletom.

_ O que foi? - perguntou seu semblante mudando para uma expressão de curiosidade e ansiedade.

_ Bem. Não sou uma virgenzinha inexperiente e muito menos acho que beijos ardentes no meio da rua vão me dar o que quero..

_ Você está dizendo... - disse se levantando da cama, mas fiz um sinal para que ele parasse e ele voltou a se sentar na cama.

_ Estou dizendo, que gosto de ir direto para os finalmente. Afinal foi você mesmo que disse que sabe os riscos que está correndo. - continuei deixando a calça cair por meus pés, a blusa do moletom grande o suficiente para chegar a metade de minhas coxas.

_ Lilian.. você tem certeza? Se começarmos não sei se posso parar. - sua advertência me fazendo rir.

Desci o zíper do moletom alguns milímetros, seu olhar preso ao meu.

_ Você é virgem Embry?

Ele negou.

_ Não.

_ Bem, então eu tenho certeza.

Ele suspirou, como se tivesse se rendido a ultima tentação. Eu estava sedendo aos meus impulsos.

Ignorando meu olhar para que ele continuasse sentado, se levantou e puxou a regata para fora do corpo exibindo um peitoral completamente definido, repleto de gominhos. Com dois passos ele já estava a minha frente, enlaçando minha cintura com suas mãos grandes e firmes moldando meu corpo ao seu.

Movi meus olhos em direção aos seus e ele não esperou qualquer sinal para voltar a domar meus lábios com extrema urgência e fome. Era como se tivessem se passado dias desde a ultima vez que nos beijamos.

Sua mão firme em minha cintura me colocava contra ele, enquanto a outra se enroscada em minha nuca, moldando o beijo a seu favor de uma maneira que também me agradava. Por instantes pensei que ele saberia moldar todos os beijos de maneira que agrassem tanto há ele quanto a mim.

Minhas mãos presas em seu peitoral firme se fecharam arranhando-o devagar, um pequeno rugido saiu por seus lábios. Aquilo me excitou.

Eu não queria pensar. Não queria imaginar todos os problemas que nossos atos causariam, tudo que estaria contrapondo. Naquele instante eu queria apenas sentir. Jogar para fora toda aquela confusão que inundava minha mente e me entregar sem barreiras há ele. Sabia que não seria completamente possível. Minha mente insana não deixava. Mas o máximo que consegui foi aproveitado com todo o sabor.

Seus lábios se separaram dos meus para que pudêssemos respirar, mas ele não os tirou de minha pele e trilhou um caminho de beijos molhados sobre meu rosto, pescoço, dando um leve mordida na base e sorrindo contra minha pele ao me ouvir gemer baixinho.

_ Posso não ser completamente gentil... - sussurrou sobre meu ouvido. Sua respiração gente e sua voz rouca fazendo meu corpo tremer em êxtase.

_ Não seja... - as palavras saíram antes mesmo que eu entendesse o significado delas, mas pouco me importei.

Em um movimento rápido, ele me pegou no colo e dei um gritinho de susto o fazendo rir.

_ Não sou de vidro. - ralhei, envolvendo seu pescoço com minhas mãos Ele sorriu malicioso.

_ Eu sei. È mais uma precaução. - seus lábios voltando a trilhar beijos por meu pescoço, enquanto ele me deitava ao meio da cama.

_ Precaução? - perguntei confusa..

_ Para que você não saia correndo...

Revirei os olhos.. se ele achava que eu ainda tinha duvidas sobre o que iria fazer, ele estava completamente correto. Mas agora que tinha começado, não tinha qualquer probabilidade de não ir até o final.

Meu pensamentos foram interrompidos por seus lábios. Parecia que ele sabia exatamente como domar meu raciocínio. Envolvi sua língua contra a minha incitando-o e colar seu corpo ao meu e ceder um pouco daquele distancia que ele estava colando entre nós.

Suas mãos desceram em um rápido movimento contra o zíper e eu ergui meu corpo ajudando-o a retirar o moletom, que voou alguns metros e foi parar próximo a calça.

Voltando meu olhar para Embry quase corei tamanha a dedicação, luxuria e admiração que corriam por seus olhos. E novamente aquele olhar me derreteu mandando um rajada de ansiedade por todo o meu corpo.

_ Embry... - gemi sentindo falta de seu toque ardente sobre minha pele, de seus lábios macios e firmes sobre os meus.

_ Você é perfeita... - sussurrou seu olhar ainda preso sobre meu corpo.

Certamente ele nunca tinha se olhado no espelho. E eu ainda não o tinha visto _por completo_.

Sem a menor vontade de esperar por toda a sua admiração, enlacei seu pescoço o beijando com ferocidade, ele correspondeu instantaneamente. Suas mãos voltando a minha cintura e fazendo movimentos circulares em minha pele, deixando pequenas chamas no local.

Seu Jeans contra a minha pele não era uma boa combinação e movi minhas mãos até o botão, abrindo-o com praticidade e descendo o zíper com rapidez. Senti que _alguém_ ali já estava _bem acordado_. Espalmei minha mão sobre _ele _ pressionando-o, estimulando-o sobre o pano, Embry gemeu contra meus lábios e também pressionou sua cintura contra minha mão.

_Senti-o_ crescer entre meus dedos.

Retirando minha mão puxei seus jeans para baixo, usando minhas pernas para ajudar e ele se mexeu sem tirar os lábios de meus pescoço, enquanto nos desdobrávamos. Antes que ele jogasse o jeans para fora da cama eu mesma fiz isso e nós dois rimos ao ver que caiu exatamente sobre a calça do moletom.

_ Boa mira.. - brincou olhando por sobre o ombro.

Aproveitei sua distração e forcei meu peso contra o seu no rolando na cama e ficando por cima.

_Você está vestido demais.. - disse me inclinando contra ele e brincando com a o elástico de sua boxer.

Ele riu e levantou o quadril facilitando para que eu puxasse a cueca por suas pernas. Visualizei nossas roupas e a joguei sobre elas rindo quando a boxer acabou passando direto e ficando presa na maçaneta da porta.

Nós rimos e ele segurou em minha cintura nos virando na cama e devorando meus lábios. Nossos sexos se encontraram e nós dois gememos contra a boca um do outro. Ele fechou uma das mãos sobre meus seios e eu grunhi ao sentir sua língua abandonar meus lábios e lambe-los.

Com meus seios intumescidos ele mordeu-os no bico e uma pequena rajada de prazer golpeou meu corpo fazendo todo meu corpo tremer.

_Céus! Como ele fez Aquilo?_

Seus dedos desceram sobre meu corpo até minha intimidade constatando meu estado de umidade e ele me penetrou com um dedo arrancando um gemido alto de mim. Então ele fez a coisa mais erótica que vi na vida.

Retirou o dedo molhado de dentro de mim e levou a boca. Primeiro sua língua contornou seu dedo e então seus lábios, sugando qualquer vestígio liquido que houvesse ali. Seu olhar nunca saindo do meu.

Aquilo era demais para minha cabeça e eu deixei minha cabeça cair contra o travesseiro respirando pesado.

_ Você tem um sabor doce...

_Adeus Vida! Foi um prazer viver!_

Dá para me dizer como é que não se geme alto e em bom tom quando um cara diz isso para voz tão sensualmente até que sua avó teria se arrepiado no tumulo? Pois é...

_ Não imagine, prove.

Foi como se ele esperasse minha autorização e seus dedos voltaram para meu sexo me penetrando enquanto ele pressionava o dedão contra meus clítoris me estimulando. Puxei seu pescoço contra mim e voltei a domar seus lábios com fúria.

Embry parecia saber corresponder cada impulso meu como se fosse pré-avisado. Seus beijos em meu pescoço, o toque de suas mãos, a maneira como seu corpo se ondulava ao meu, permitindo que eu também o tocasse.

Quando ele introduziu um terceiro dedo dentro de mim senti que chegaria ao orgasmo a qualquer momento e ele pareceu ter percebido, pois seus lábios desceram por meu corpo até chegarem em meu sexo.

Sem parar de me estimular com os dedos sua língua e seus lábios cheguei ao clímax clamando seu nome em alto e bom tom.

Com a respiração ofegante e os olhos fechados senti-o mover-se ao meu lado e ainda completamente extasiada pelo êxtase, abri um olho para ver o que ele fazia. Ele tinha saído da cama e foi até uma comoda pegando uma pequena caixa e colocou-a no chão ao lado da cama.

Ele retirou um preservativo de dentro dela e revestiu seu membro que estava a ponto de bala. Perdi completamente minha linha de raciocínio ao sentir seus lábios sobre os meus novamente e a cabeça de seu membro roçando em minha entrada.

A expectativa e a ansiedade retraindo todo o meu corpo, ele sorriu contra minha pele, seus dedos estimulando meu baixo ventre e meus seios, despertando meus sentidos.

_ Relaxe... - sussurrou contra meu ouvido e envolveu-o com a língua mordendo meu nódulo em seguida.

_ Para de me torturar Embry.. - ralhei...aliás gemi.. levando minhas mãos a sua nuca e trazendo seus lábios de encontro ao meu.

Nosso beijo ardente e furioso como todos que tínhamos trocado até então e com uma investida rápida e funda, eu gritei em êxtase.

Foi como se finalmente uma explosão de adrenalina invadisse meu corpo e todas as minhas barreiras foram ao espaço e tudo que eu queria era senti-lo ali..conectado a mim. Pelo resto da vida. Pela eternidade.

Não me interessava meu passado. Seu passado. Seu futuro, Meu futuro. Apenas o presente, aquele instante. Era o que importa, o que significava. Nós dois, juntos, unidos.

Ele esperou que eu me acostumasse com seu _porte_ e distraiu meus pensamentos com seus lábios, saboreando minha boca, provocando meus seios, estimulando meu clítoris. Tinha a sensação que suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares do meu corpo.

Com investidas longas e vagarosas ele começou a se mover dentro de mim, levando minha sanidade a loucura. Sussurrando sacanagens contra meu ouvido, suas mãos guiando minha cintura de encontro a dele, ditando o ritmo. Seus lábios sobre os meus, sua língua sobre meu corpo.

Não demorou minutos e fui ver estrelas novamente.

Meu corpo ainda estava em êxtase quando ele nos mudou de posição, e nos colocando contra o colchão, e sua mão me deu total apoio enquanto eu ficada de quatro para ele. Suas investidas se tornando rápidas enquanto meu corpo voltava a despertar ao prazer.

Minha respiração tinha ido para o espaço completamente e eu não tinha qualquer energia para dizer alguma coisa. Meus lábios transmitiam apenas lamurio de prazer e satisfação.

Segurando firme em meus seios ele investiu contra mim com força e foi como se nosso corpo estivesse ligado de uma tal maneira que eu não poderia me mexer sem move-lo junto. Foi simplesmente sensacional.

Ele mesmo havia me dito que poderia não ser gentil e não estava sendo. Seu toque era completamente obsessivo, suas investidas ritmadas, mas bruscas, seus beijos ardentes e provocantes. Era o paraíso. Era sexo de primeira qualidade.

Com um explosão de sabores, cores e formas cheguei ao meu limite levando-o, finalmente, junto comigo. Nós caímos exaustos na cama, seu corpo sobre o meu. Seu rosto escondido na curva de meu pescoço, nossos corpos melados e suados, nós dois completamente ofegantes e eu podia sentir que seu coração estava tão acelerado quanto o meu.

Aquela tinha sido a melhor experiencia da minha vida.

Ele se moveu, saindo de dentro de mim e se deitando ao meu lado puxou meu corpo contra o seu e eu me aconcheguei, tentando recuperar um pouco de energia.

_ Precisamos tomar um banho... - sussurrei completamente sem folego...

_ Assim que você tiver forças.. - brincou e eu revirei os olhos.

_ Quem disse que estou sem forças? - perguntei e ele colocou seu rosto na curva de meu pescoço, beijando minha nuca.

_ Então porque está sussurrando?

_ Ponto para você. - afirmei e ele gargalhou.

Seu riso era tão contagiante que eu me vi rindo junto com ele...

Eu não estava com sono, estava cansada, _bem _ cansada, mas não queria dormir e tentando me manter acordada me virei para olha-lo. Ele estava me observando, seu rosto com um expressão de tranquilidade e satisfação, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Me sentia da mesma maneira. Satisfeita. Plena.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu e eu me vi perdida naquela amêndoa inebriante que era seu olhar, e se os olhos fossem o espelho da alma como diziam, a alma de Embry era tão inebriante e envolvente quanto seu corpo físico.

Suspirei baixo.

Seus dedos traçaram toda a minha coluna vertebral, se demorando no contorno da nádega e então chegando ao pescoço, minha nuca, meu queixo e meus lábios.

_ Você está com cansada... durma um pouco. Te acordo quando tiver de te levar para casa.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

_ Está me expulsando da sua cama, Sr. Embry? - perguntei completamente surpresa por suas palavras. Ele riu negando.

_ Por mim nós ficávamos aqui por toda a eternidade. Mas, Billy vai arrancar meu pescoço fora se você não der sinal de vida. Sem falar que minha mãe vai chegar em algumas horas e a menos que você queria conhece-la..

_ Ok. Já entendi. - afirmei entendendo seu ponto de vista, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha aquela sensação de que ele estava me expulsando dali.

Me virei de lado dando completamente as costas para ele.

_ Lilian.. olha para mim. - pediu e eu neguei com a cabeça, fechando meus olhos e fingindo estar dormindo.

_ Lills eu sei que você está acordada...

Resolvi ignora-lo.

Seus lábios traçaram um caminho de beijos molhados e provocantes por toda a minha coluna, arrepiando cada pedaço de pele do meu corpo.

_ Embry... eu não tenho mais forças... - ralhei ele sorriu contra a minha bochecha..

_ Então se vire para mim...

ignorando os protestos do meu corpo, me virei contra ele, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava frustada com tudo aquilo.

_ Eu falei sério sobre manter você aqui pela eternidade. E se você quer conhecer minha mãe, por mim tudo bem.

Ele tinha jogado baixo.

_ Ok. Você tem razão. De qualquer jeito eu realmente preciso ir embora. - afirmei e ergui meu corpo para me levantar. Ele colocou uma mão sobre meus ombros me deitando de volta.

_ Que você tenha de ir embora, eu até aceito, mas por agora você vai ficar bem quietinha enquanto descansa, depois quando você for tomar banho eu faço algo para nós comermos.

Aquilo era extremamente tentador.

_ Está bem. Você venceu. Agora fica quietinho que eu quero tirar um cochilo gostoso. - afirmei me aconchegando a ele.

_ O cochilo ou eu? - perguntou divertido.

_ O que?

_ Quem é gostoso, cochilo ou eu?

_ Os dois. - respondi e ele riu, seus braços se fechando ao redor de meu corpo.

Adormeci instantes depois.

Foram as melhores horas de sono em muito tempo. Aliás desde que cheguei a LaPush eu não tinha uma noite de sono bem dormida. Acordei com ele dispersando beijos por todo o meu pescoço, rosto, colo, ombros, era simplesmente agradável demais para continuar dormindo.

_ Isso é bom... - sussurrei movendo o pescoço para que ele tivesse mais acesso ao outro lado. Ele sorriu contra a minha pele..

_ Preparei alguns lanches naturais para nós. E Jake já ligou avisando que Rachel está atrás de você.

Dei um pulo na cama no instante seguinte.

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente da Rach.

_ Virgem Santa! Eu to ferrada! - exclamei pulando para fora da cama procurando minhas roupas. - cadê minhas roupas?

_ Na cadeira. Porque a pressa? - perguntou se sentando na cama enquanto eu vestia rapidamente minhas roupas.

_ Rachel não pode saber que eu... - então eu parei e olhei para o relógio no quarto. Era a desculpa pergunta. - Faz um favor para mim?

_ Diga. - disse sorrindo confuso e passando a mão pelo cabelo o bagunçando ainda mais.

_ Se a Rachel ou o Paul perguntarem eu estive com você. Todo o tempo.

_ Tecnicamente você esteve. - disse franzindo o cenho. - mas porque...

_ Só diz. Pode fazer isso por mim? - pedi dando o meu melhor olhar cachorrinho.

Ele consentiu. E vestiu sua boxer escura pegando sua bermuda e a vestindo em seguida.

Parei em frente ao espelho para dar uma olhada no visual. Minha roupa estava toda amassada, seca mas amassada, meu cabelo estava completamente bagunçada e o sorriso na minha cara deletava completamente minha satisfação sexual.

_Merda. Ele era realmente bom no que fazia._

Como se lesse meus pensamentos ele me abraçou por trás, seu sorriso tão largo quanto o meu e por mais que minha consciência gritasse que eu tinha de sair dali, me encostei nele, aproveitando aquele calor que emanava de seu corpo.

_ Nem pense em me levar de volta para aquela cama Embry eu realmente preciso ir. - afirmei ao ver seu olhar sacana. Ele fez um beicinho digno de uma criança levada.

_ Se você quiser ficar..eu posso dar um jeito.. - sussurrou mordendo minha orelha e eu me arrepiei completamente.

_ Você pode dar vários jeitos Embry, mas eu realmente preciso ir, ou Rach vai descobrir mais do que ela deve saber. - disse me afastando para poder finalmente criar forças para ir embora.

Ele franziu o cenho.

_ o que quer dizer?

_ nada. Coisa de mulheres. Vejo você amanhã. - dei um selinho rápido nele e sai do quarto.

_Jesus! Ele era o tipico homem que sabia prender uma mulher pelo sexo. E por outras coisas também._

Mal tinha terminado o pensamento quando suas mãos me viraram contra a parede seu corpo prensando o meu sua mãos segurando firme em minha cintura enquanto seus lábios me devoravam, não deixando qualquer resquício de sanidade.

Eu já tinha esquecido que precisava de ar para respirar quando ele terminou o beijo. Um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

_Agora você pode ir. - disse se afastando.

Eu não tinha nem forças para discutir ou pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Apenas consenti e cambaleei para fora de sua casa.

_ Hei Lills! - chamou quando eu sai da casa. Me virei estreitando os olhos por causa da garoa e o vi parado ao lado da porta. - Sonhe comigo.

Revirei os olhos fazendo um gesto improprio com a mão, escutando sua gargalhada alta.

Caminhar pela garoa fez bem aos meus pensamentos, me ajudou a coloca-los em ordem, mesmo que meus sentimentos continuassem um reboliço sem fim.

Era como se Embry tivesse controle sobre meu corpo, minha mente, meu coração, como nenhum outro. Tudo que eu queria era estar com ele. Sentir seus braços a minha volta. Escutar sua voz, sentir seu aroma. Toda sua pele fervente.

Ele era mais do que o sol que me aquecia, ele era a minha lua, o meu céu de sonhos.

Tudo que eu pensava que poderia ser esclarecido após transar com ele, pois eu realmente achava que o que nós tínhamos não passava de uma tensão sexual mal resolvida, se intensificou ainda mais. Pareceu ficar mais forte. Mais certo.

Tudo era tão confuso que eu me negava a fazer comparações.

Fazer qualquer comparação era desleal comigo mesma.

Seja o que for que estivesse acontecendo entre mim e Embry ainda ia render bons assuntos. Isso eu tinha certeza.

_Eu sei os riscos que estou correndo._

Sua frase soou como um alarme em minha cabeça. Será que ele sabia mesmo? Eu realmente esperava que sim.


	9. Capitulo 8  Chá de Lingerie

_**_Chá de lingerie_**_

Coloquei toda a confusão de lado ao entrar na casa de Billy. Não tinha ninguém na sala, todos pareciam estar jantando.

_ Finalmente apareceu! Posso saber aonde a senhorita esteve esse tempo todo? - perguntou Rachel quando me sentei a mesa, todos os olhos voltados para mim.

_ Com Embry. - Meus lábios se repuxaram em um sorriso largo de alegria e satisfação ao dizer o nome dele. Minha amiga arregalou os olhos enquanto Jake sorria tão largo quanto eu. De uma maneira diferente eu me sentia feliz. Como um novo bom começo.

Rachel piscou algumas vezes e ficava me olhando como se esperasse que eu desse detalhes.

_ Que foi? - perguntei vendo que todos tinham ficado calados na mesa, apesar de Billy estar sorrindo maroto e Rebecca também estar escondendo o riso.

_ Só isso. Você esteve com Embry? - ralhou.

_ Sim, algum problema? Achei que fosse normal padrinho e madrinha se darem bem.. - dispersei sabendo que ela tinha entendido exatamente o que aquilo implicava.

_ é melhor nós comermos. Depois vocês duas conversam a sós. - sugeriu Billy.

Rachel fechou a cara e eu mordi o lábio para segurar o riso. Minha amiga era extremamente curiosa as vezes.

Após o jantar, foi o tempo de tomar um banho e ser trancafiada no quarto das duas para uma seção de interrogatório. Não podia dizer há ela o verdadeiro motivo de ter ido a casa de Emilly por isso disse que tinha ido com Jake porque estava entediada de ficar em casa, e ela pareceu acreditar.

Contei sobre nossa conversa na chuva e sobre a casa dele. Enfim o pouco e o muito que tínhamos feito, não precisando entrar em detalhes sobre a transa.

_ E como você se sente sobre isso? A verdade. - pediu Rach quando terminei de contar.

_ Extremamente confusa. È diferente. Eu não.. não sei explicar...

_ Você tem medo de se machucar? - perguntou Rebecca.

_ não é _só me machucar._ Vou ficar aqui por apenas algumas semanas e depois vou embora. A Califórnia não é tão pertinho quanto se pensa. Nós ficamos juntos e daí? Não sei. Ao mesmo tempo que sei que estou fazendo uma tempestade em copo d´água sei que talvez esteja dando importância de menos.

Elas se entreolharam.

_ Talvez você devesse apenas se deixar levar. Sabe, curtir isso. - disse Rach.

_ é. Você já parou para pensar que todo esse rebuliço seja exatamente porque você está dando atenção há ele. - sugeriu Rebecca...

Consenti, sabendo que também pensava o mesmo.

_ Mas aos mesmo tempo. E se for verdade? For ele o cara certo? O que faremos depois?

_ Acho que o _depois_ não importa muito. Como você disse ainda faltam algumas semanas para o casamento e você tem até lá para se decidir. - disse Rach.

_ E não foi o que ele pediu? Bem, você mesma disse que ele sabe dos riscos. - disse Rebecca.

_ é. Mas não sei.. isso é meio confuso. As coisas com Embry parecem ter uma intensidade desnorteante.

_ Infelizmente é só você que pode lidar com essa situação.

Concordei com Rach. Por mais que quisesse ajuda e alguém que me dissesse o que fazer, as coisas dependiam de mim. Exclusivamente de mim.

Após o banho, arrumei minha cama na sala e subi para o quarto das meninas assim que Rach entrou no banho.

_ Tudo pronto para amanhã? - perguntei para Rebecca que consentiu.

_ Falei com as meninas e todas concordaram. E do seu lado?

_ Tudo tranquilo. Emilly disse que se encarregaria de falar com as outras meninas. Elas vão estar aqui amanhã as 16hs. E ela disse também que ia dar um jeito de Sam e os outros rapazes levarem Paul para longe da casa.

_ Perfeito!

_ Só não sei como vamos fazer para comprar as bebidas.

_ Eu peço ao Jake. Ele não vai falar nada.

_ Então estamos combinadas. Amanhã as 16hs. E pode ficar tranquila que eu já sei exatamente o que fazer para mante-la entretida no período da tarde.

Rebecca estreitou os olhos desconfiada e eu bufei me levantando da cama e voltando para a sala a fim de não levantar suspeitas de minha amiga.

* * *

" _Ele Franziu a testa._

__ Três anos?_

__ Não! _

__ Então não vale qualquer coisa para você?_

_Pensei no quanto eu queria aquilo. Concluí que era melhor manter uma expressão impassível e não deixar que ele soubesse o quanto eu queria. Isso me daria mais poder._

__ Seis meses?_

_Ele revirou os olhos._

__ Não basta._

__ Então um ano – eu disse – é meu limite._

__ Me dê pelo menos dois._

__ De jeito nenhum. Vou fazer 19 anos. Mas não vou chegar a lugar nenhum perto dos 20. Se você pode ser um vampiro com experiencia. Eu também posso._

_Ele pensou por um minuto._

__ Tudo bem esqueça os limites de tempo. Se quer que seja comigo... terá de cumprir uma condição._

__ Condição? - minha voz ficou apática. - que condição?_

_Seus olhos eram cautelosos – ele falava lentamente._

__ Case-se comigo primeiro._

_Eu o fitei, esperando..._

__ Tudo bem. Qual é a piada?_

_Ele suspirou._

__ Está ferindo meu ego Lills. Acabo de lhe pedir em casamento e você acha que é brincadeira._

__ Scott, por favor, fale sério._

__ Estou falando completamente a sério. - Ele me fitou sem humor algum no rosto._

__ Ah sem essa – eu disse com uma pontada de histeria na voz. - Só tenho 18 anos._

__ Exatamente. eu tenho quase 100. Está na hora de sossegar._

_Virei a cara, olhando pela janela escura, tentando controlar o pânico antes que ele me entregasse._

__ Veja bem, o casamento não é bem uma de minhas prioridades, sabia? E não é como se hoje em dia para se perder a virgindade tivéssemos de nos casar. Isso não existe! È tão antiquado!_

__ Escolha de palavras interessantes._

__ Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer._

_Ele respirou fundo._

__ Francamente, não me diga que tem medo de se comprometer. - Sua voz era incrédula e eu entendi suas implicações._

__ Não é bem isso. - tentei soar tranquila e tomar cuidado com minhas palavras. - só acho precipitado demais. Afinal é apenas uma noite._

__ Nós dois sabemos que não é apenas uma noite. É a sua primeira vez. Com um vampiro diga-se de passagem._

__ O que não significa que tenho de me casar! - esbravejei..."_

Acordei sentindo meu coração disparado e meu corpo coberto do suor.

_ é só um sonho Lilian...só um sonho. - sussurrei para mim mesma tentando acalmar meus batimentos cardíacos.

Mas eu sabia que não havia sido um simples sonho, era uma lembrança. Uma lembrança que desencadearia outras.

Não! Não deixaria aquilo acontecer!. Meu muro não podia ser rompido. De maneira alguma. Se isso acontecesse, eu iria ao chão. Iria desmoronar junto.

A pouca claridade que entrava pela janela mostrava que o dia estava para amanhecer, ou tinha acabado de amanhecer, mas os poucos dias em La LaPush, me mostraram o tempo ali era o menos confiável.

Revirei na cama tentando voltar a dormir, pois o silencio da casa me mostrava que todos ainda estavam dormindo. Minha cabeça estava a mil tentando repor as barreiras e suprir os furos da muralha por onde as lembranças estavam escapando.

O psicólogo havia me dito que alguns fatores deveriam trazer as memórias a tona, mas não com tanta frequência. Desde que havia chegado a LaPush elas estavam voltando em tempo recorde. Qualquer coisa desencadeava uma lembrança.

Suspirei sabendo que não conseguiria dormir mais. Já tinha despertado.

Caminhei até a cozinha e agradeci mentalmente há Billy por ele ter uma cafeteira. Voltei a sala e arrumei minha cama, deixando apenas o cobertor de fora. Enchi uma xícara de café bem quente e fui me sentar próxima a janela. Talvez a paisagem me distraísse.

A Chuva estava fraca e o céu coberto de nuvens cinzas. Sem nenhuma novidade. Me perguntei como aqueles garotos extremamente musculosos se exercitavam naquele fim de mundo que apenas chovia.

Enchi minha caneca novamente e peguei as chaves do carro e o cobertor. Dirigi até o final da estrada, estacionando o carro próximo no alto de um paredão de pedras, olhando o mar agitado ao longe.

A paisagem não era agradável, mas era silenciosa. Procurei o CD do Oasis e coloquei no aparelho de som, colocando os pés no painel e tomando um longo gole do café, deixando minha mente voar e reforçando minha barreira.

Eu precisava daquele tempo. Tinha de reconstruir a muralha dentro de mim, as lembranças estavam vindo com muita rapidez. Está certo que boa parte das coisas me lembravam _dele_, mas eu não tinha pago 10 mil dólares por uma terapia que iria me levar de volta ao precipício.

_Supersonic_ terminou ao mesmo instante que um pequeno suspiro escapou por meus lábios.

Fechando os olhos me deixei levar pela próxima melodia me perdendo nos meus pensamentos.

Não tinha percebido que tinha adormecido até uma batida no vidro ao meu lado me acordou. Meu coração disparou e eu me vi momentaneamente desnorteada.

Olhei ao redor e vi que _Stand _by_ Me _terminava de tocar. Suspirei aliviada vendo que ainda estava dentro do carro e me recordando do motivo de ter vindo até ali.

Novamente a batida ao meu lado em sobressaltou. A chuva tinha engrossado o que deixou os vidros embaçados. Limpei o vidro e estreitei os olhos procurando enxergar quem seria do outro lado.

Arqueei a sobrancelha surpresa.

_O que diabos ele fazia ali?_

Fiz sinal para que ele desse a volta e destravei as portas me virando para pegar a toalha que eu sabia que tinha ali no porta malas.

Ele entrou levemente molhado e pegou a toalha de minhas mãos secando seu rosto.

_ O que faz aqui? – perguntei tentando não me perder em seu peitoral musculoso e completamente molhado.

_ ia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. – disse em tom de riso e infelizmente limpando as gotas de água sobre seu peito.

Revirei os olhos.

_ mas não fez. Eu fiz. Agora responda. O que faz? Você por acaso anda me seguindo Embry? – perguntei estreitando os olhos em sua direção.

Ele riu negando.

_ Não. Estava correndo. E você o que faz aqui?

_ Correndo? Debaixo dessa chuva? – perguntei descrente.

Ele consentiu se virando de lado para poder me olhar melhor. Seus músculos se contraindo a maneira como ele apoiou o braço no encosto do banco.

De repente aquele carro tinha ficado bem quente. Discretamente desliguei o aquecedor.

_ Eu não fico doente, se é o que está pensando. E sim, correndo. Eu gosto.

Acreditei em suas palavras.

_ Ok. Então você estava correndo e viu meu carro e veio conferir se eu estava inteira? – perguntei encostando minha cabeça no encosto do carro. Ainda me sentia levemente sonolenta.

Embry consentiu.

_ Vi seu carro e vim verificar se você estava bem e te encontro dormindo. O sofá dos Black não é bom para você?

Eu neguei.

_Não é isso. É extremamente confortável. Só que acordei cedo demais, acabei ficando sem sono e resolvi dar uma volta. Como estava chovendo vim de carro. Parei aqui e estava escutando musica. Acabei adormecendo.

Ele olhou para o aparelho de som.

_ Oasis? Você não parece ser o tipo de garota que gosta de boa musica. – brincou.

Lhe dei um pequeno soco de brincadeira, não tinha qualquer força no movimento, mas ele fez uma careta de dor.

_ bruta. – brincou segurando minha mão. Ele estava quente. Franzi o cenho, levando minha mão até seu rosto. Ele estava ardendo.

_ Minha nossa! Embry! Você está ardendo em febre! – exclamei preocupada.

Ele riu segurando minhas mãos em seu rosto e beijando minha palma.

_ eu estou bem. Não estou com febre. Essa é a temperatura normal do meu corpo.

_ Isso é impossível! Você deve estar o que? Uns 40°C brincando! – afirmei me movendo para mais perto dele a fim de medir sua temperatura melhor.

Ele realmente estava muito quente.

_ Lills, eu estou bem. E o fato de estar _com você_ também me deixa quente. – disse sorrindo maroto.

Revirei os olhos me afastando dele para saber se ele estava mentindo e querendo me desviar do assunto, ou falava sério. Ele parecia estar falando serio.

_ Se Você diz. – disse dando de ombros e retirando minhas mãos de seu toque.

Ele fez um beicinho.

_ Estava bom.

Sorri, voltando a encostar minha cabeça no banco. Nós nos encaramos em silencio.

Seus braços rodearam minha cintura e ele me colocou sentada em seu colo, me fazendo apoiar a cabeça em seu peitoral, seu coração martelando contra meu ouvido em batidos fortes, ritmadas, altivas.

Suspirei me aconchegando melhor.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse falar naquele momento. E de certa forma também não queria ouvir.

Queria apreciar o silencio, escutando apenas as batidas externas e Embry pareceu ler meu desejo, pois não disse nada. Apenas ficou em silencio acariciando meus cabelos. Seus dedos fazendo uma caricia tão leve que acabei adormecendo novamente.

Voltei a despertar ao sentir ele se remexer ao meu lado.

_ Embry... – sussurrei levemente confusa do despertar.

_ desculpe se te acordei. Mas precisamos voltar. Os Black vão ficar preocupados com seu sumiço consecutivo.

Fiz um beicinho, rodeando seu pescoço com as mãos e me negando a sair do lugar.

_mas está tão bom assim...

Ele riu, beijando meus cabelos.

_ Vamos ter mais tempo. Mas se não me engano você e Rachel tem de ir provar os vestidos... – disse acariciando minha bochecha.

Vestidos. Prova. Rachel. Casamento. Chá de lingerie surpresa!

_ Ah meu deus! – exclamei pulando para o meu banco. – Rachel! Que horas são?

_ quase 10hs. – respondeu indicando o painel do carro.

Praguejei baixo.

_ Merda! Estou atrasada! – dei partida no carro, ligando os para-brisas e manobrando para fora dali.

_ Você não perguntou, mas sim eu aceito a carona.

Revirei os olhos, sorrindo de lado.

_ Eu não iria te deixar voltar para casa na chuva Embry.

_ Eu sei, estou apenas brincando. - ele sorriu - Você parece estar cansada. Não tem dormido bem?

Balancei a cabeça em negação.

_ é um pouco complicado de explicar. Eu não gosto do frio. Então o clima me deixa com um pouco de insônia.

_ Entendo. Mas não precisa dirigir até aqui para dormir. Pode ir a minha casa. Farei questão de aquece-la pessoalmente. - sugeriu arqueando as sombrancelhas consecutivamente.

Aquele carro estava realmente quente!

Minhas bochechas queimaram por sua insinuação. Mas eu realmente iria considerar a hipótese.

Sua mão ficou sobre minha coxa durante todo o percurso e eu nunca achei tão difícil e tão confortável dirigir.

_ Você fica em casa ou vai comigo até a casa dos Black? – perguntei ao entrarmos na reserva.

_ Em casa.

Concordei e parei frente a casa dele.

_ Vou te ver mais tarde? – perguntou se virando para me olhar melhor.

_ Mais a noite. Tenho coisas para fazer e as garotas vão exigir minha atenção. – respondi também me virando no acento.

Ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

_ Posso lidar com isso. Mas a noite Você não me escapa.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seus lábios já estavam sobre os meus.

Não resisti ao beijo, me entreguei com vontade, tornando mais exigente. O capo do carro não era alto, então quando me ergui para me inclinar sobre ele, para que tivéssemos mais contato entre os corpos, acabei batendo a cabeça no teto.

Nós rimos baixo.

_ é melhor eu ir. Tenha cuidado na estrada.

Consenti lhe dando mais um selinho. Ele estendeu o beijo mordiscando meus lábios.

Poderíamos ficar ali o dia todo e eu não reclamaria.

_ Eu preciso ir.. – falei sobre um sussurro.

Ele consentiu, parecendo relutante em me deixar.

Mais um beijo longo e ele se foi, andando tranquilamente até a varanda da casa. Acenei de dentro do carro e fui embora quando ele acenou de volta.

Eu só esperava saber no que estava me metendo.

* * *

Rachel estava furiosa, por eu ter saído novamente sem avisa-la e completamente preocupada. Jake estava praticamente dormindo no sofá e Billy estava vendo televisão.

Depois de explicar que estava com Embry, ela pareceu se acalmar e Rebecca desceu dizendo que estava com dor de barriga e nós a liberamos da prova do vestido. Na verdade tudo fazia parte do nosso plano para tirar Rachel de casa para que ela pudesse providenciar a chegada das meninas.

Os vestidos tinham ficado exatamente como Rebecca e eu havíamos planejado e estariam prontos na semana seguinte. O de Rachel estava pronto, faltando apenas o bordado e ficaria pronto na semana do casamento.

Entreter Rachel não foi difícil, ela tinha pego os telefones de cozinheiras de Port Angeles e nós seguimos para lá afim de arranjar uma solução para o seu problema de ultima hora. Com o orçamento do casamento limitado não estava sendo fácil.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou, nós almoçamos em um restaurante na beira do porto muito agradável, foi uma briga para ela me deixar pagar a conta. Ela queria pagar sua parte. Mandei que ela guardasse o dinheiro para suas economias com a cozinheira. Ela não lutou contra meu argumento.

Os preços de serviço que os cozinheiros estavam pedindo estava barato, para mim, para Rachel estava extrapolando o limite de seu orçamento. Por fim ela optou que conversaria com Paul antes de fechar qualquer negocio e me deixar pagar. Mesmo contrariada não pude ir contra ela. Afinal o casamento era dela.

_ Então... como se sente com relação ao Embry?

Suspirei baixo.

_ Sinceramente não sei. É complicado explicar. Hoje de manhã foi confortável. Nós não conversamos, não nos beijamos. Apenas ficamos juntos, em silencio e de certa forma era isso que eu queria. E ele pareceu compreender sem eu precisar dizer nenhuma palavra. Foi bom.

Ela sorriu de lado.

_ Ele é um bom garoto Lills. Vocês dois vão se dar muito bem.

_ Eu só não queria faze-lo sofrer Rach... eu sei o que é gostar de uma pessoa e não poder ficar com ela. Querer apenas não basta, entende.?

_ Você diz por causa da diferença social entre vocês?

Revirei os olhos.

_ Nunca me preocupei com isso e não vou preocupar agora Pocahontas. A estabilidade monetária dele não me interessa. Tenho dinheiro suficiente para nós dois e se eu quisesse ficar com um cara rico já teria até filhos.

_ Então você fala por causa daquele cara que você gostou? Aquele que você nunca fala.

Consenti. Eu não falaria sobre Scott e aquele não era um momento para relembrar sobre ele, não com minha muralha ainda molhada.

Rachel pareceu entender.

Ao estacionar em sua casa era pouco antes do entardecer e encontramos a casa toda fechada e em silencio.

_ SURPRESA! – gritaram as meninas quando ela entrou na sala acendendo a luz.

Rebecca tinha feito exatamente como tínhamos combinado. Havia uma faixa escrita Chá de lingerie da Rachel. A decoração era simples e a mesa de centro havia vários aperitivos e bebidas.

Ela se virou para mim.

_ Lills! – exclamou colocando a mão na cintura e me olhando brava.

Gargalhei a abraçando forte e a virando para suas convidadas.

_ Não. É Rachel. Chá de lingerie da Rachel. Achei que você soubesse ler! – brinquei.

Ela revirou os olhos e foi cumprimentar as mulheres.

Rebecca veio para o meu lado.

_ Você fez um bom trabalho. – elogiei.

Ela sorriu mostrando as mesmas covinhas da irmã.

_ Emilly, Kim e Leah me ajudaram.

Como se escutassem seus nomes elas se aproximaram. Kim e Leah eram as nativas mais belas que eu já havia visto. Emilly não ficava de fora, mas infelizmente sua cicatriz era um ponto a se perder, mas não considerar.

Sue mãe de Leah era um amor de mulher. Ela era sabia e divertida, nós conversamos boa parte do tempo.

Foi um final de tarde extremamente divertido. Elas fizeram diversas perguntas extravagantes para Rachel e também deram conselhos sobre o casamento. Eu nunca engasguei de tanto rir como naquela tarde.

_ Bem, senhoras e senhoritas. Foi meio em cima da hora, mas um chá de lingerie precisa de uma lingerie! – afirmei ao voltar do quarto com a caixa prateada na mão.

Rachel estreitou os olhos em minha direção.

_ Lills. O que é que você aprontou?

Fiz cara de paisagem.

_ EU não fiz nada. Na verdade apenas comprei. É um pequeno presente para sua Lua-de-mel. – afirmei entregando a caixa para ela.

_ Lills quantas vezes vou ter de falar que..

_ Cala a boca e abra o presente Rach. – ralhei.

Ela bufou, mas fez o que pedi. Seus olhos se alargaram ao ver o conteúdo.

_ Você...Você...

_ Gostou? – perguntei levemente temerosa de ter errado o presente. Normalmente eu acertava mas nunca se sabe.

_ é lindo! Indecente. Mas lindo. – exclamou ainda olhando abobalhada.

_ Então nos mostre! – exclamou Rebecca.

Suas bochechas ficaram avermelhadas, mas ela acabou mostrando. Todas adoraram.

Era um conjunto de lingerie com espartilho e meias na cor branca e detalhes em strass, totalmente provocante. Definitivamente a cara dela.

_ Minha filha sua lua-de-mel vai ser um arraso! – disse Sue fazendo com que nós caíssemos na gargalhada.

_ Só não deixe Paul rasga-lo! É uma peca linda. – disse Emilly.

Todas concordaram com risos baixos.

Quando anoiteceu a maioria foi embora, ficando apenas Kim, Emilly, Rach e eu. Rebecca estava cansada e tinha ido tomar um banho.

_ Parou de chover. Que tal se fossemos caminhar pela praia? – perguntou Emilly enquanto guardávamos as sobras e arrumávamos a casa.

_ Sim. É uma boa ideia. Ajuda a digestão. – disse Kim.

_ Diferente dos garotos nós temos de nos cuidar e não comer como lobas! – disse Rachel.

Ri com o comentário.

Antes de sairmos, peguei alguns copos e uma garrafa de Vodca que tinha escondido no carro.

_ Então Lilian, gostando de LaPush? – perguntou Emilly enquanto nos sentávamos na praia para pode tomar a bebida.

Meneei com a cabeça.

_ Aqui chove muito e é úmido. Não gosto de coisas frias. Gosto de coisas quentes. – respondi fazendo uma careta pelo gole forte da bebida.

_ Como o Embry... – disse Rachel com malicia.

Eu consenti.

_ oh! Cara! Aquele garoto ferve! Literalmente. – suspirei em tom conspiratório.

Elas riram.

_ Água de La Push. – disse Kim com as bochechas rosadas.

_ Que gracinha! Você ficou vermelha! – apontei achando a maneira como ela estava envergonhada extremamente fofa. Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

_ Não liga para Lills, ela é uma devassa. – disse Rach a Kim.

_ Você não pode falar muito Pocahontas! Você mal casou e já estreou a cama! – acusei a empurrando com o ombro.

Emilly e Kim riram comigo ao ver como ela ficou vermelha.

_ Mas quem resisti aqueles garotos? Céus! Tem hora que Sam me olha e tudo que eu quero é não sair da cama! – suspirou Emilly.

_ Sei exatamente do que fala Emi. Tem horas que Paul me olha como se eu fosse comestível. Minha nossa! Chego a hiperventilar. – confessou Rach se abanando com a mão.

_ Vou confessar que só de olhar para Jarred tudo que quero é sentir seu corpo sobre o meu. Tem horas que ele me deixa sem folego. – disse Kim.

_ Definitivamente Água de La Push! – concordei elevando o copo com Vodca e tomando a dose em um só gole. As meninas me acompanharam.

Nós caímos na rizada.

_ Me contem. Quais os melhores lugares para se transar aqui em LaPush? – perguntei.

Elas engasgaram com a bebida e se olharam completamente constrangidas.

_ Qual é? Vão me dizer que vocês só fizeram dentro de casa? – perguntei em descrença.

Elas se entreolharam.

_ Mentirosas! Só pela cara de vocês dá para saber que é mentira! – acusei caindo na gargalhada.

_ Acho que o penhasco. – disse Rach soltando a língua.

_ Penhasco? – perguntei surpresa.

Ela concordou indicando a oeste.

_ Logo na virada da praia, a entrada é pela rodovia ou pela floresta. É tao lindo lá. Um final de tarde. Por do sol. Alguns amassos quentes e pronto. Você tem o risco de ser vista por qualquer um e a adrenalina te consome. – contou Rachel.

_ Definitivamente o penhasco. Mas a praia ao amanhecer também é bom. – disse Emilly.

_ Nunca fizemos no penhasco, mas eu concordo com a Emilly, a praia ao amanhecer é inebriante. – disse Kim com um suspiro.

_ Céus! Vocês são tão devassas! – exclamei caindo na gargalhada.

Elas deram de ombros.

_ E para você? Qual o lugar mais inusitado? – perguntou Emilly.

Coloquei a cabeça para pensar.

_ inusitado, acho que foi durante a aula de História. – afirmei pensativa.

_ Aula de historia? – perguntou Kim me olhando incrédula.

_ Impossível! Como isso? – perguntou Rachel.

Eu ri da cara de descrença delas.

_ Não foi bem uma transa. Mas eu cheguei há um dos orgasmos mais quentes da minha vida durante a aula de historia. O professor estava passando um filme sobre a segunda-guerra mundial. Repleto de tiros e bombas, e no escurinho da sala na ultima carteira, Scott me deu o troco do que eu havia tentado fazer com ele quando ele foi jantar com meus pais.

A lembrança bateu contra a muralha.

Enquanto as meninas riam, meu coração se apertou e tive de lutar contra as lagrimas. Eram épocas que queria esquecer. Que queria deixar no passado. Mas eram momentos como esse que via que não importava o quanto eu lutasse de alguma forma. Elas sempre estariam ali.

Com outro gole de Vodca, fiz uma careta espantando as lagrimas e me obrigando a pensar em outra coisa.

_ Lugar mais desconfortável? – perguntei tentando mudar o rumo da atenção.

_ Banco do carro. – Respondeu Kim na lata.

_ Qual carro? Jarred não tem carro. – apontou Rach.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para Rach envergonhada.

_ Ow! O Rabbit do Jake? – perguntou incrédula.

Ela consentiu parecendo completamente envergonhada.

_ Como o Jake nunca descobriu? – perguntou Emilly.

_ Foi no dia que ele pediu para o Jarred levar o carro para polir. Bem, eles iriam lavar o carro de qualquer maneira então. Foi uma experiencia. – respondeu Kim parecendo extremamente interessada no copo entre suas mãos.

Cai na gargalhada, enquanto as meninas apenas a olhavam com riso.

_ Se ele descobre mutila seu namorado. – disse Rach.

_ Então ele vai mutilar Paul também. Porque eu sei! De fonte segura que Você e Paul não perdoaram nem o quarto dele. – disse Emilly.

Me engasguei com a confissão caindo no riso.

_ Qual é! Como se você e Sam tivesse perdoado a caminhonete do meu pai! – exclamou Rach.

Emilly ficou extremamente vermelha.

_ Em minha defesa digo que eu não queria. – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Nós rimos.

_ Tenho total certeza! – exclamou Rach se deitando na areia.

Eu fiz o mesmo, respirando fundo para conter um pouco do riso que já estava me deixando ofegante.

O barulho das ondas me deixou inebriada e fiquei em silencio.

_ Vocês acham que vai mudar? Em algum momento depois de casar? – perguntou Rachel, seu tom não era de quem estava brincando, ela parecia preocupada, séria.

_ Do jeito que Paul olha para Você? Duvido muito. – afirmei segurando sua mão com confiança.

Ela suspirou baixo, me olhando com um sorriso de agradecimento.

_ Não com o casamento. Acho que o tempo nos deixa mais calmos, menos ansiosos, mas o sexo em si, não muda. Fica melhor. Mais apreciativo. – disse Emilly.

Kim concordou.

_ E não é como se eles fossem olhar para outras garotas além de nós. – disse Kim dando de ombros.

_ Não sou expert em casamentos, mas eu acho que não muda. Ainda mais conhecendo Paul. Eu não sei, quando ele te olha. Ë como se nada mais no mundo importasse. Que o universo dele é você. E mesmo nunca tendo conversado com ele realmente sobre isso, ele não tem medo, vergonha ou inibição de parecer um bobo quando estão juntos. De alguma forma é como se ele tivesse nascido apenas para te amar entende? Eu não sei explicar. O amor de vocês é tudo aquilo que os autores de romance tentam escrever. É intenso. Profundo.

Ela suspirou apertando minha mão em consentimento.

_ Paul foi feito para mim. – concordou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – eu gosto dessa frase.

Novamente o silencio voltou a nossa roda, algo calmo. Tranquilo, como se cada uma estivesse imensa em pensamentos. Eu me peguei cochilando.

_ Lills acorda. Você vai acabar dormindo na praia! – exclamou Rach me balançando.

Bocejei me virando de lado e coçando os olhos.

_ Eu acho que bebi demais. – falei com um pequeno riso.

_ Todas nós bebemos. – disse Emilly levantando a garrafa de vodca vazia.

_ Acho que não consigo me colocar de pé! – exclamou Kim tentando se levantar e caindo sentada.

Emilly também tentou, mas cambaleou acabando caindo na areia de costas. Nós caímos no riso. A minha tentativa e de Rachel também falhou, arrancado mais risos de nós.

_ Uma hora os rapazes vão dar nossa falta então virão atrás de nós. – disse Emilly desistindo de tentar se colocar em pé.

Respirando fundo, coloquei força nas pernas e finalmente consegui me colocar de pé. Por dois segundos, caindo de bunda na areia novamente.

_ Eu desisto! – exclamei me dando por vencida.

As meninas também concordaram.

_ E o que fazemos agora? Dormimos? – perguntou Kim coçando o olho sonolenta.

Dei de ombros.

_ Como é que ficamos bêbadas com um garrafa de Vodca? – perguntou Rach analisando a garrafa como se ela fosse um grande mistério.

_ Vocês eu não sei, mas eu tomei uma boa dose de café pela manhã o que deixou meu sistema bem ativo. Mais Vodca , foi questão de tempo até eu ficar com as pernas bambas. – contei.

_ Eu sou fraca para bebida mesmo. – disse Kim.

_ Fraca? Você deveria estar capotada Kim! – acusou Rach.

Ela riu, dando de ombros.

_ De certa forma é bom. Eu nunca fiz sexo bêbada. – suspirou Emilly.

Nós nos entreolhamos e caímos no riso.

Literalmente estávamos bêbadas.

_ Esse foi o melhor chá de lingerie da minha vida! – exclamou Rach erguendo a garrafa para o céu.

Emilly e Kim concordaram...

_ Isso porque você nem queria. – disse com um beicinho.

Ela riu se virando ao meu lado.

_ Lills! Você é a melhor. Louca. Mas a melhor.

_ obrigado pelo não-elogio. – brinquei batendo de leve em suas mãos, mas o tapa saiu fora do caminho e eu acabei acertando seu ombro, Nos fazendo rir novamente.

_ Olhe! Aquele não é o Quill? – perguntou Emilly indicando um rapaz alto, moreno, musculoso que vinha caminhando pela praia.

_ é ele sim. – concordou Kim.

_ QUILL! – gritou Rach acenando.

Ele olhou para nós e mudou o percurso vindo em nossa direção.

_ Oi garotas. O que fazem aqui? – perguntou parando a nossa frente.

_ precisamos de ajuda. – disse Rach colocando a garrafa de vodca debaixo do braço.

Eu acho que ela tinha se apaixonado pela garrafa.

_ não conseguimos ficar de pé. – disse Kim rindo.

Emilly consentiu.

_ vocês estão bem? – perguntou nos olhando confuso.

_ bêbadas. Mas bem. – respondi me virando de lado para vê-lo melhor.

_ Vocês estão bêbadas? Como fizeram essa proeza? – perguntou com falsa surpresa.

Rach mostrou a garrafa de Vodca vazia para ele.

_ Tentamos nos levantar, mas não conseguimos. – disse Kim se colocando de pé e caindo no mesmo instante. Nós caímos na gargalhada.

_ Certo. Eu vou chamar os rapazes. Não saiam daqui. – disse com um suspiro divertido.

_ ok. – concordamos.

Ele se virou e saiu andando rumo a reserva. Foi quando percebi que ele estava com uma bermuda que definia bem sua bunda.

_ Cara ele tem um bunda gostosa. – afirmei indicando-o para as meninas.

_ eu nunca tinha reparado. Mas tem mesmo. – confirmou Rach.

_ É redondinha. – disse Emilly.

_ Bem marcada. – concordou Kim.

Ele parou no lugar e nós olhou surpreso.

_ Que foi? Você tem mesmo. – afirmei dando de ombros.

Sua bochecha ficou extremamente vermelha e ele se virou passando a andar mais rápido.

_ Quill! – gritei me lembrando de algo.

Ele parou e se virou para nós.

_ Diz para o Sam vir rápido! A Emilly quer fazer sexo bêbada com ele ainda hoje! – gritei.

Ele não estava tão longe de nós então pude ver perfeitamente sua boca se abrir em descrença.

_ Bem rápido! – concordou Emilly com a cabeça.

Kim concordou.

_ EU TAMBËM! – gritou levantando o braço.

_ Pede para o Paul vir correndo! – exclamou Rach.

Ele simplesmente se virou e correu sumindo rapidamente de vista. Nós caímos na gargalhada.

_ Acha que eles vão demorar? – perguntou Kim.

_ Espero que não, toda essa conversa de sexo me deixou excitada. – disse Rachel.

Nós rimos da cara alegre de Rach.

_ Se eu conseguisse levantar iria direto dar um mergulho no mar. – confessei olhando a paisagem escura a frente.

_ é perigoso. – disse Kim. – você poderia se afogar.

_ sem falar que é muito frio, a água deve estar praticamente congelada. – disse Rach.

_ Podíamos tentar nós levantar juntas. – propôs Emilly.

_ sim. Uma apoia na outra para se levantar e quando estivermos firmes caminhamos juntas. – apoiou Kim.

_ isso não vai dar certo. – falei olhando a maneira como Rach se contorcia para tentar levantar.

_ cala a boca Lills. Quanto mais cedo sairmos daqui, mais cedo teremos sexo! – exclamou Rach.

_ isso tem de dar certo! – afirmei estendendo o braço para dar apoio para ela.

Foi difícil. Extremamente difícil nós colocar de pé. Devemos ter falhado umas três vezes até que finalmente estávamos as quatro de pé.

_ Certo. Agora agente da o primeiro passo juntas. – disse Emilly.

Nós consentimos.

Cada uma deu um passo para o lado e voltamos para o chão. Caindo aos risos.

_ Quem foi que puxou meu tapete? – perguntou Kim...

Rach se engasgou rindo o que arrancou mais rizadas de nós.

_ Meu Deus! morri e to no céu. – afirmei olhando na direção da reserva.

Elas acompanharam meu olhar.

_ Então morremos juntas amiga. – disse Rach com um gemido baixo.

_ Eu devo estar no mesmo barco. – suspirou Emilly.

_ Com certeza fui arrastada. Céus eles são tão gostosos! – concordou Kim.

Sam, Embry, Paul e Jarred vinham em nossa direção e todos estavam sem camisa, de apenas bermuda. Eles pareciam aqueles modelos de revista esportiva. De repente a praia não parecia mais tão fria.

_ não interessa que meus pais estejam em casa, não tem a menor possibilidade de eu não fazer sexo bêbada. – disse Kim.

_ Eu acho que você tirou a inocência da Kim. – disse Rachel rindo.

_ Cala a boca. Não é como se você também não estivesse louca para agarrar o extra GG. – falei dando um empurrão em seu ombro.

_ Com unhas e dentes. – confirmou.

_ Extra GG? – perguntou Kim.

_ é o tamanho da camisinha que o Paul usa. – respondeu Rachel com os olhos sonhadores.

_ E eu que achava que o Sam era o único. – confidenciou Emilly.

_ Eca! – exclamei caindo no riso. Rach estava de boca aberta e Kim extremamente vermelha.

_ isso é informação demais Emilly! – exclamou Rach.

_ então deve ser algo da matilha. – disse Kim.

_ Definitivamente é a água de La Push! Porque Embry é fora do padrão normal! – afirmei sem qualquer pudor.

Elas se olharam e novamente caíram na risada novamente, os meninos finalmente nos alcançado.

_ Eu não acredito que vocês estão bêbadas. – disse Jarred se abaixando ao lado da namorada e a pegando no colo.

_ Bêbadas e com tesão! – exclamou Rachel.

Os rapazes se olharam enquanto nós riamos novamente.

Sam pegou Emilly no colo e assim que ela olhou para ele, seu semblante ficou levemente triste. Ele parecia bravo.

_ Tadinha da Emilly não vai ter sexo bêbada hoje. – disse Kim olhando por sobre o ombro de Jarred que já caminhava de volta para a reserva.

Embry me pegou no colo sem dizer nada, mas seu semblante não era nem um pouco bravo ou chateado ele parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo.

_ Sam! A Emilly quer sexo bêbada! Não a desaponte! – exclamei fazendo sinal de ok para ele.

Emilly sorriu largamente consentindo com a cabeça. Ele suspirou baixo.

_ Vamos para casa. Você precisa de um banho. – foi a única coisa que disse antes de continuar andando para a reserva.

Rachel estava ocupada demais beijando o pescoço de Paul para prestar atenção em qualquer coisas, mas fez sinal positivo com o dedo como se estivesse falando com ela.

_ A Rach não vai esperar chegar na casa dela! – exclamou Kim também se enroscando no pescoço do namorado.

_ pelo contrário Kim! Ela vai é para a casa dela! – exclamou Emilly.

Nem os rapazes conseguiram esconder o riso.

Foi só então que me dei conta que eu também estava sendo carregada de volta para a reserva.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei para Embry.

Ele me olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

_ te levando de volta para casa. – respondeu.

_ e quem disse que eu quero ir para casa? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

_ Ah não? E aonde a senhorita que ir? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Pensei por instantes.

_ para o penhasco! – exclamei sorridente.

Ele franziu o cenho.

_ Fazer o que lá?

_ A Emilly e a Rach disseram que é o melhor lugar para se transar aqui em La Push. – contei.

Emilly soltou um pequeno gritinho, com o tropeço de Sam. E Paul soltou um palavrão alto.

_ o que diabos vocês ficaram conversando? – perguntou Sam.

_ Sexo! Os melhores lugares! – exclamou Kim.

Jarred balançou a cabeça em negação.

_ Aliás, Paul quando nós tivermos aulas juntas eu quero um orgasmo dentro da sala de aula! – exigiu Rachel.

_ Rachel querida. Fica quietinha está bem. – pediu Paul acariciando seus cabelos e parecendo extremamente constrangido.

_ Com toda certeza eu terei um! – exclamou Kim.

_ Você terá uma boa dor da cabeça pela manhã. – disse Jarred.

_ mas terei sexo bêbada não é? – perguntou se aconchegando ao namorado.

Eu não sabia se ria pela cara envergonhada dos rapazes ou se protestava por Embry ignorar minha vontade.

_ eu não quero nem saber como vocês chegaram nesse assunto. – disse Embry.

_ A responsável está nos seus braços. – disse Emilly.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

_ Dentro da sala de aula?

_ me leve para o penhasco e eu te mostro que a sala de aula não é nada comparado ao ar livre. – falei sorrindo marota.

Ele suspirou baixo.

_ tchau meninas! – exclamou Emilly quando Sam começou a se distanciar para irem para a casa deles.

_ Bom sexo Emi! – gritou Rach.

Ela acenou em concordância.

_ Embry! Eu quero ir para o penhasco! – exclamei segurando em seu pescoço e beijando seus lábios.

Ele riu.

_ outro dia Lills. Agora você vai tomar um banho e comer algo.

Fiz um beicinho.

_ mas nós vamos ter sexo não é?

Jarred se engasgou com o riso.

_ Céus! Kim! Quer ficar parada! – exclamou trocando a namorada de lugar em seus braços.

_ Só se você prometer que vai pular a janela assim que chegarmos em casa! – exclamou se prendendo ao pescoço dele.

Ele suspirou.

_ Tenho como negar?

Ela negou.

_ Mais uma que terá sexo bêbada. Paul me leve para nossa casa! – ordenou Rach.

Ele suspirou, mas fez o que ela mandou.

_ Viu Embry. Seja um bom garoto e me leve para o penhasco. – pedi mordiscando seu pescoço.

Ele gemeu baixo.

_ Lills. Nada de penhasco para você hoje.

Estreitei o olhar em sua direção.

_ Então vamos para sua casa? Eu pulo a janela para sua mãe não me ver! – propus.

_ Minha mãe não está em casa. Ela foi jantar na casa da minha tia.

_ Viu! A casa é nossa! Vamos Embry! Você disse que a noite eu seria sua. – o lembrei.

Embry riu, mas acabou concordando.

Envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, beijando suas bochechas em agradecimento.

Quando entramos em sua casa, estava tudo escuro e ele me levou direto para a cozinha, me colocando sentada sobre a mesa. Mas não deixei que ele se afastasse e ainda com os braços entrelaçados em seu pescoço o puxei contra mim o beijando com ardor.

Embry correspondeu no mesmo instante. Dane-se os primeiros cuidados com uma bêbada, eu queria aquele homem e queria naquele instante. Suas mãos subiram meu corpo com firmeza até meus braços e quebrando o beijo, segurou meus braços abertos.

_ Embry... – ralhei com um muxoxo.

Ele beijou minhas mãos.

_ primeiro vou cuidar de você. Depois se você ainda conseguir se manter acordada, então penso se vou cumprir seus desejos.

Tentei segura-lo novamente, mas ele nem piscou em manter meus braços longe dele e se afastou.

Suspirei chateada.

Abrindo a geladeira se virou contra mim, provavelmente procurando algo para eu comer. Mas eu não estava com fome. Não com_ aquele_ tipo de fome.

Desci da mesa com cuidado de me manter em pé e para a minha própria surpresa, consegui dar os dois passos que nos separavam rodeando sua cintura com minhas mãos e apoiando a cabeça em suas costas.

_ Embry... não quero comer... vamos para o seu quarto... – pedi dispersando beijos por suas costas largas. E acariciando sua barriga com as mãos.

Ele suspirou baixo, entrelaçando minhas mãos as suas e se virando para ficar frente a mim. Um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

Levei minhas mãos até seus cabelos os bagunçando enquanto ele rodeava minha cintura me pegando no colo e eu rodeei sua cintura com minhas pernas.

_ Você não vai desistir não é?

Eu neguei.

Aquilo pareceu ser o bastante, pois ele voltou a me beijar, enquanto se movia pela casa nos levando ao seu quarto.

Embry era tão quente que em instantes eu me encontrava ofegante e transbordando de calor. Seu beijo tinha o ritmo que ditavam meus desejos, hora suprindo minha vontade, hora me deixando com um gostinho de quero mais.

Parecia que seu desejo era o meu desejo, pois quanto mais ele me tocava, mais eu queria dele. Suas mãos me tocavam com a intensidade que eu necessitava, seus beijos eram tão enlouquecedores quanto seu aroma .

Minhas roupas foram tiradas do meu corpo antes mesmo que me desse conta e não faço ideia do quão rápido ele se livrou das suas próprias. A próxima coisa que me lembro é de cair em sua cama completamente nua e ofegante.

_ Embry... – ralhei ao não sentir seu corpo sobre o meu.

Ele riu de algum canto do quarto, meu sexo piscando de ansiedade e impaciência.

_Céus eu precisava dele e rápido!._

Lendo meus pensamentos, ele voltou a ficar sobre mim, seus lábios devorando minha luxuria, suas mãos deixando rastros por todo o meu corpo. Seu membro me provocando em minha entrada.

_ Embry... – gemi impaciente.

Ele riu sobre minha pele, mas atendeu meus pedidos entrando de uma só vez, indo fundo, me fazendo arquear as costas de prazer e soltar um ofego alto.

Eu tinha esquecido o quão grande ele era. Mas eu queria mais.

Não esperei que ele ditasse o ritmo e comecei a me mover contra sua cintura, trazendo seus lábios de volta aos meus.

Estive tão embriagada em meu prazer que não me dei por satisfeita ao atingir meu orgasmo. Eu queria mais. Bem mais. Embry não reclamou em qualquer instante.

Minha sede de prazer só foi saciada quando eu não tinha forças nem para me mover e cai sobre seu corpo após chegar há um dos orgasmos mais intensos de um sexo bêbada que já tinha feito.

_ Embry... – sussurrei tentando não me deixar cair ao sono.

_ Oi... – respondeu acariciando minhas costas encharcadas de suor.

_ posso dormir com você essa noite?

_ E todas que desejar.

Dei um pequeno sorriso, beijando sua mandíbula e me virei sobre seu corpo aconchegando meu rosto contra a curva de seu pescoço, dormindo logo em seguida.

Foi a primeira vez que não acordei sobressaltada por um sonho, desde que havia chegado em LaPush.

* * *

** N.A.: **Como diria minha mãe: _"quem é vivo sempre apareçe" _. Um zilhão de desculpas a todos os leitores pela demora, e Muito muito obrigada pelas Reviews do Cap anterior. Sério gente eu só fui le-las hoje. eu sei que é maldade deixar vocês esperando tanto tempo, mas como já expliquei antes, o meu calendario universitario é diferente do brasileiro e acreditem ou não, agora é que estou fazendo minhas provas de final de semestre. Apesar dos pesares, consegui dar uma boa adiantada nos proximos capitulos, e novamente repito, tenho varios capitulos prontos, e o restante está pronto na minha cabeça, mas a questão é que não tenho Beta e muito pouco tempo para escrever e então betar. Se tudo der certo, tentarei colocar as coisas em ordem depois que minhas provas acabarem.

De novo, deixo aberto a sugestão para quem quizer se condidatar como Beta. para mim é até melhor, desde que meu português tem ficado cada vez pior devido ao pouco uso da lingua escrita. Então relevem todos os erros ortograficos, please!

Não mais. espero que tenham gostado do Cap, pois esse é um dos que eu mais ..

E deixem Reviews gente, isso me motiva a sempre tentar postar com rapidez!

_** Leitores Legais deixam Reviews!**_


End file.
